


a brand new hope

by hanorganaas



Series: the legendary heroine [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Jedi Leia Organa, Leia Becomes a Jedi Eventually, Slow Burn, you'll know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Skywalker has spent her life under the care of her Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, and is betrothed to one of Jabba Hutt's Smuggler Lackies. However her life is flipped upside down when on the night her marriage plans were going to be finalized, her Uncle purchases two droids one of which contains a distress call from a mysterious stranger, that sends her and her husband to be Han Solo on a wild journey Leia never thought she'd ever embark on. [ A retelling of A New Hope with Leia as the Chosen One ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the curious case of the droids

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know, I know the Leia and Luke Swap places has probably been done a thousand times before, but when this idea came to me in a dream I thought, I would give it a shot and put my own spin to it. So sit back relax and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Special thanks to scullyleia on tumblr for doing the grammar check!!!

_This had to be by far the most bizarre dream she ever had._

_This dream was different than most of her dreams, much more vivid and detailed. She was on a ship, men were running around lasers flying about. The ship shook beneath her as it moved. Smoke started to surround her, making it hard for her to breathe, so she ran._

_Suddenly, she found herself in a corridor. A cloaked man stood over a droid, an R2 unit. He knelt down and put a tape inside the machine before it rolled off. As she tilted her head the scene changed again there was a man dressed in black, walking towards her._

_She could hear his breathing. Loud and almost mechanic making it's way towards her. It was slowly saying her name:_

_“Leia….Leia.”_

“LEIA!” The voice of her Uncle Owen burst through the house, “HALF THE MORNING! IS ALMOST OVER!” 

Leia Skywalker sat up slowly in bed rubbing her eyes, quickly forgetting about the strange dream she just had. She had so many of them over the years. Just fragments of puzzles she had yet to be solved. With all the things she had on her mind….she had learned to let them go. 

“Another dull day” she mumbled. 

When she was younger she used to get up excitedly, helping Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru with a big happy smile on her face. But then she got older, started goofing around with some friends at the Tosche Station and realized that the farm life was boring. Well there was that and she was soon to marry Jabba the Hutt’s lacky as part of a deal to save her uncle’s skin.

She just wasn’t cut to be some smuggler criminal’s wife, as charming as he might be. She was meant to be just like her friend Biggs, who was out fighting the Galactic Empire on some X Wing Fighter. 

Instead, here she was, stuck on this kriffing planet with her kriffing boring life, going to have to kiss the ass of a man she hasn’t seen since in person deal was sealed. Maybe if she got dressed quickly, she could sneak out and hang out at Tosche station and hang out with her friends for a bit.

It was after all, the only place she could feel like herself.

* * *

Unfortunately, she didn’t even make it that far. She forgot this was the day Uncle Owen said he was going to buy some new droids from Jawas, since it was soon evident that Leia was going to be only God knows where, with her new husband (the last message said he still had yet to find a home for them) and Uncle Owen had no more extra hands. 

“And just where do you think you are going” Uncle Owen said, the moment she stepped out the door. 

Leia stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Uncle Owen,” she said with a sweet smile. In the past he had been strict, but after the betrothal, knowing how upset Leia was that she was being hoarded like a bantha, he had become more lenient. Sometimes a sweet smile and a promise that she would run home if he needed her, would cause Uncle Owen to let her go. 

“I was just going to go to the Tosche Station to pick up some power converters.”

“Wasting time with your friends,” Uncle Owen responded. The small little creatures were poking at his leg, pressuring him to pay, as a gold plated protocol droid who was taller than her, frighteningly made her way towards her. “Do you realize what day it is? Jabba is coming with Han tonight so we could jump-start your wedding ceremonies.” 

Leia’s face turned white. She must have been so focused on dreading her upcoming nuptials, she forgot how close the actual wedding was.

“The actual wedding isn’t tonight, is it?” Leia said, “If so, I _need_ to go say goodbye to my friends. Who knows when I’ll be back here?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. First of all, we’re only sealing the contract tonight and second of all I’m sure Han knows how much your friends mean to you and you guys will stop by once in awhile,” her Uncle responded, as the Jawas continued to poke him. 

“I’ll pay in a minute, gods. Look, you need to help your Aunt Beru get this place ready for Jabba and you can start by cleaning our new droids.” he said, pausing to point to the gold droid and the small R2 unit with red paint. The red droid made it’s way towards Leia before stopping and smoking at the top with a bang.

“Well this looks like one new Droid,” Leia said, furrowing her brow and placing her hands on her hips. Part of her wanted to accept defeat and realize she would not be seeing her friends before her life became about Han and this mysterious Chewie he always seemed to be hanging around with. Maybe she could just sneak out to the Tosche station just for a few moments. 

“This one has a bad motivator.” 

Uncle Owen turned his head to yell at the Jawas for trying to scam him when she felt a small metal hand touch her shoulder. 

“What?” she asked. The droid stepped back in shock at how rather forceful she was. But nevertheless still managed to talk beneath it's stuttering.

“Excuse me Ma’am,” the droid said, pointing towards a rounder looking droid bouncing eagerly.”But that R2 unit is in prime condition. I worked with him before.”

Leia nodded her head. She might as well step in before Uncle Owen made a fool of himself.

“Uncle Owen what about that one,” Leia said, pointing to the exact droid the protocol droid had pointed out. 

“He looks like he’s in good condition and I am sure you don’t want to start a disruption before Jabba the Hutt gets here.”she said. 

“Fine we’ll get that one,” Uncle Owen said, finally taking the money out to pay the Jawas, before turning to Leia. 

“What are you waiting for? Get the droids in the house so you have time to make yourself look presentable for your husband to be” he exclaimed. 

Leia only responded by groaning and leading the droids into her home. Why should it matter? From the looks of that Hologram he sent her just weeks ago, Han was probably going to be dirty and greasy from working on his damn ship anyway.

* * *

“You seem distressed Mistress Leia,” the gold protocol droid called C3PO said as he went down into the oil bath,“Is it the Jabba the Hutt fellow you are about to marry?”

Leia twisted her face as she remembered the day she got betrothed. She was fifteen years old, and still hadn’t hit her growth transition phase. She hadn’t even had her first “moon cycle”, like her other friends had. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had brought her into this dingy little joint, which was supposed to be some sort of palace. The music was loud and the creatures and humanoids were rowdy, some purposely falling onto Leia. Aunt Beru, a usually sweet and gentle woman, literally had to fight these men to protect her niece. 

The image that stood out the most, besides her pimple-faced husband to be, was Jabba himself. The thing was a monstrous and grotesque creature with slime falling out it's mouth. Leia wanted to vomit but then she saw the woman sitting in front of him. Beautiful woman with blue eyes and blonde hair, and about three years older than herself. She was beautiful and muscular, almost warrior like and yet here she was, fucking degraded to a woman in a metal bikini and a chain around her neck.

Leia was so grateful to the gods she left that place betrothed to a weedy smuggler covered with pimples, and not chained by the neck by some disgusting monster. She would rather strangle herself with a chain while Jabba was sleeping than be tied to him as a slave. 

“I am about to get married unfortunately,” Leia said, coming with a cloth to clean the R2 unit, “but fortunately it’s not to Jabba. I don’t know if a smuggler who is probably wanted in maybe, 13 systems is any better though.”

“Oh dear!” C3PO exclaimed, “why would your Aunt and Uncle want you to be married to someone like that?” 

“My grandfather died with thousands of units in debt to Jabba, so it was either marry the smuggler and Uncle Owen pays Jabba 5,000 units a month,” Leia lamented, “or Uncle Owen would have been killed and Aunt Beru and I would have been starving and homeless.” 

“A good choice indeed,” C3PO said.

Leia went over to clean the Blue Droid R2-D2, it was called, but stopped dead in her tracks. Her dream she had last night, she hadn’t noticed it before, but the dorid looked exactly like the droid the man in the cloak had put the tape in. But it couldn’t be, could it? True, Leia had many dreams, puzzling ones, some in sequence, others unrelated, but sometimes images from her dreams came true.

She remembered once, she had dreamt of a sandstorm she was caught in. She could see home on the horizon but the closer she got, the farther it moved from her, as if something was pulling her back. The next day on the way home from the Tosche Station….Leia and Biggs got caught in a sandstorm. Both women found themselves huddling against a rock until a stranger offered them safe passage to Leia’s home.

Those were merely coincidences, but this droid….it was much too similar to the droid from her dream to be a coincidence. 

_You’re probably just nervous because this is the first time you are seeing Han in five years,_ she said to herself, _and by next week you will be his wife._

As quickly as the idea came in her head she shook it off. Prophetic dreams….mechanic men. Uncle Owen would probably just laugh it off. She knelt down in front of the droid and began to clean it off. 

“Do you have any idea what he is like….besides a criminal?” CP3O inquired again.

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Leia said, vigorously running the polish over R2-D2’s body, in a meticulous motion. She moved the cloth towards a slot in the droid. She might as well give it a deep clean. The thing was dirty and beat up, probably hadn’t had a good washing in ages. But when she went to clean the slot she felt something lodged in there. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Hmm, there’s something jammed in there.”

Leia looked to see if there was an eject button, but realized she had tiny enough fingers to manually take the object out. Slipping her fingers inside the slot she tried to gently tug it out, but it wouldn’t budge. After a few minutes she became frustrated and began pulling at it. Finally, with one last tug, she went flying backwards. She must have pushed something, a button maybe, because when she sat up there was a holographic image projected on the table. 

“No way,” Leia whispered. 

Maybe there wasn’t such a thing as coincidences. The image she set her eyes upon, was of the man in her dream. Not the mechanic one….but the cloaked man who put his hand over the droid and told him a desperate message. A message that was being repeated over and over again, Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.

“R2 what is that?” CP3O exclaimed. 

R2 beeped.

“He says it’s a message for Obi Wan Kenobi and he is his property,” CP3O translated to Leia, “I am not surprised that he would come up with a wild message like this.” R2 beeped again, “Obi Wan is not your owner. Mistress Leia and her family are.” 

Frightening coincidence or not, from the look in the man’s eyes and the way he turned his head in panic, Leia knew this man was in trouble and she needed to find this Obi Wan Kenobi. Thankfully she had some idea how to find him. There was a man, Ben Kenobi, a hermit who lived beyond the Dune Sea.

Maybe he was related to Obi Wan..

“Do you think you could play the message from the beginning?” Leia inquired. 

“He says the restraining belt has messed up his recording system,” CP3O said, translating frantic chirping coming from R2D2, “if you remove the belt he can probably play the message from the beginning.”

Leia nodded and reached for the node that came off in one simple twist. Not even a millisecond later, the holomessage disappeared. 

“Where did the message go?” she said, knitting her brow, “bring back the message!”

“LEIA SWEETHEART!” the voice of Aunt Beru called from upstairs “YOUR UNCLE NEEDS SOMETHING FROM HIS SECONDARY TOOL BOX!” 

She could use this opportunity to tell them what she had just seen. Maybe they had met Ben and could tell her where to find him. 

“Stay here,” Leia said as she made her way out of the room, “And don’t cause any trouble.”

* * *

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were hard at work. Uncle Owen was putting the finishing touches on a couch that was twice the size of a regular seat, so Jabba could sit throughout the proceedings and through dinner. Something which was going to be brutal considering the sandstorm of items that weighed heavily on her mind. Aunt Beru was already hard at work, making sure dinner was ready. 

“Did you bring up the toolbox?” Uncle Owen asked. 

Leia silently nodded and gently placed the toolbox at his side. Uncle Owen looked up and raised his brow noticing the rather tense features on her face. 

“You look nervous,” he said, simply, “it’s about Han isn’t it? I know the man has a shady past but he seems to really care about making you comfortable and being a good husband. Remember what he did for your birthday-”

“It’s not Han,” Leia said. Okay, it was true she wondered if Han’s contact with her family was just some ruse to hide the fact he was truly a smug bastard or he was truly sincere. If it was going to be a good marriage or an awful one. But right now he was the least of her worries. “I think the droids we brought might have been stolen.”

“Stolen?” He inquired, “What makes you say that?”

“The R2 unit said it was the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi,” Leia said, being careful not to mention the details about the man and his message. She noticed in the corner of her eye, her Aunt Beru stopping what she was doing. Both her Aunt and Uncle exchanged concerned glances. Something in Leia’s gut told her they knew him. “I’m thinking he could be related to Ben Kenobi…”

“That wizard,” Uncle Owen said quickly, “is just some crazy old kook and you can forget about Obi Wan, he died around the same time as your father.”

Leia tensed up when Uncle Owen mentioned her father. When she was younger she used to ask a lot of questions about her deceased parents. Except, every time she did, the subject would be changed. It was if there was some dark secret. She learned not to ask, but even so….the mere mention would cause her to tense up in mystery.

But it was not the time to ask about her father. It was about the droids. Who the man in the message was, and how to find a way to help him. 

“Maybe we should look into it then,” Leia said, folding her arms in front of her chest, “we are still on quicksand with Jabba the Hutt. If they’re real and previous owner comes here looking for the droids…”

“They won’t,” Uncle Owen said sharply, “Han’s staying here tonight after the contract signing. Maybe you two can go in the morning and have the droid’s memory erased. It will be a nice bonding experience for the two of you...after that….that will be the end of it...they belong to us now.”

Leia opened her mouth to speak but immediately stopped herself. Fighting with Uncle Owen would be like fighting with a stubborn Bantha on a hot day, completely pointless. She just sighed and folded her arms. 

“Now I see you haven’t freshened up yet,” Uncle Owen said. 

“Take a shower, clear your head. Your husband to will be here in less than three hours time and there will be no talk of stolen droids.”

Leia never answered. She just turned her heels and made her way back downstairs. She was not going to give up figuring out who the man in the holographic image or finding Ben Kenobi, who she had a feeling was indeed related to Obi Wan. Even if she had to drag Han with her she would find her answers.

* * *

_Alright,_ Leia said smoothing down her dress as she looked in the mirror. _Let’s figure out how to get through this...and then we’ll find Ben Kenobi in the morning._

Her normal attire was a sleeveless brown top with light brown pants to match. Her hair was in a messy bun, (she never put much thought into what she was wearing). Now, she had changed her brown hair, which went to the mid length of her arms, so it was down and loose. To top it all off she was wearing a brown sleeveless dress with purple trimming. She looked ridiculous! Leia was going to look like some imposter to Han.

It was only for tonight. She remembered the message Han had sent her on her birthday. He said he would be open and let her do what she wanted. If the man kept to his word….she would never have to wear a dress in front him again.

She took a deep breath and walked into the living quarters of her bedroom when she was startled by the shrill scream of C3PO. 

“MISTRESS LEIA!” the droid cried, “Please don’t be angry and deactivate me! But it’s R2! He escaped! I couldn’t stop him.”

Of all moments she had to find out the damn droid escaped. It had to be minutes before Jabba the Hutt arrived with her husband to be. She couldn’t run out and find the escaped droid. But she couldn’t risk getting in trouble either. She needed a moment to-

“LEIA!” Uncle Owen bellowed from upstairs, “GET UP HERE! JABBA’S BARGE HAS ARRIVED!”

“Kriff,” she said. 

“Alright, here’s the deal. You are going to stay down here and say nothing. I am going to get through this contract signing, and I’ll see if I can find a way to sneak out…...even if it is with Han.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” C3PO exclaimed as Leia made her way towards the stairs. 

“I don’t know,” she responded, “but if saves our skins then it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Gods, this was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia meets her husband to be Handsome Smuggler Han Solo for the first time in five years, and Han already senses there is something strange going on with Leia.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	2. the smuggler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia meets her husband to be Han Solo, who turns out to be more charming than she expected, and immediately he suspects something is bothering his bride to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and reviews and Kudos and the good press for this fic [because everyone loves the idea of Jedi!Leia]. 
> 
> A few notes before moving on:
> 
> -This will be a Hodgepodge of EU and Canon [especially in later stories in the series]  
> \- Some characters will be Rule 63ed for the sake of girl power effect Biggs being one of them.
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> [Also listen to "Wildest Dreams" By Taylor Swift when Han walks in it definitely adds the Affect XD]

_Just keep calm and pretend nothing is wrong,_ Leia thought to herself.

Jabba was already there by the time Leia made her way outside the dwelling. He was bigger and much more monstrous than she remembered. She almost wanted to vomit at the sight of the slime coming out his mouth, but she reminded herself that if she acted inappropriately, things weren’t going to end well with Jabba. 

_“[*Leia look at you*]”_ The monstrous slug said in his native language before taking her hand in his. It was rough and scaley, and she almost wanted to pull it away, but the look in Uncle Owen’s eyes told her to suck it up. _“[*You have grown; I am almost envious of Solo because he is set to marry such a beautiful woman*].”_

Leia cringed as Jabba’s tongue ran up the top of her hand. She pressed her lips in a tight line to not immediately cry out at how disgusting and slimy Hutt’s tongue had felt against her skin, but she only swallowed and forced a smile at the corners of her mouth. If her being nervous with that R2 unit being on the loose wasn’t enough, now her hand was covered in slime. What a marvelous way to meet her husband-to-be.

“I am sure Han would resent you whisking me away from him,” Leia said, causing Uncle Owen to make a small groan at the how sharp his niece's tongue could be at times.

The monstrous beast made a small chuckle, finally releasing her hand. Leia made a small sigh of relief, slipping the hand Jabba violated with his gross, slimy mouth behind her back and shaking off all the slime. 

_“[*Beautiful and funny*]”,_ The hutt mused. _“[*I have made the perfect choice for Solo*].”_

“Speaking of Han,” Uncle Owen said. For the moment Leia couldn’t have been more relieved to hear the man’s tough gruff voice fill her ears. One more moment of talking to the kriffing Slug and she probably would have punched him for his misogynic behavior. “Where is my future nephew-in-law?”

_“[*Poor boy is having jitters about seeing your beautiful niece,*]”_ Jabba said. _“[*He couldn’t sit on the way here and claimed to have found a leak in the gasline of the barge and spent the whole ride here fixing it.*]”_

“It wasn’t nerves, Jabba.” A new voice was added to the group. Something deep and profound and familiar she heard only weeks ago in a birthday holomessage. Something that caused a chill to go down her spine; she knew just who this voice belonged to. It was Han’s. Leia’s eyes scanned the area looking for the owner of the voice. She found him standing at the edge of the barge wiping his hands clean of dirt and grime with a handkerchief before putting it in his pocket. “You really did have a leak in your gas line. Had I not found it, you would have—”

Han suddenly went quiet when his and Leia’s eyes met. She knew Han had gotten a bit more attractive when she saw the Holomessage, but now staring at him in person, she realized puberty hadn't just worked wonders on him… it had transformed him. His face was clear of all the pimples that had speckled across his face. He was taller— still lean, but muscular, with broader shoulders and long, strong legs. She almost wondered for a moment what he could possibly look like underneath that dark blue leather jacket and white shirt.

_Don’t get carried away just yet,_ Leia thought to herself. _He is handsome, but you don’t want to fall for him and be disappointed._

Of course, his smile, wide with his teeth flashing, was already undoing her. She wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. Han stepped slowly from the barge, hand gripping slowly onto the railing of the ramp in between the vessel and the sand. The warm desert wind blowing through his thick, messy, light brown hair. As he stepped closer to the small group, she noticed his handsome features, his defined chin and nose, striking hazel eyes and a long scar on his chin. 

Oh gods, he was like a dream.

It seemed like long moments before he finally embraced the group. He patted Jabba on the back before walking over to Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. 

“A pleasure to speak with you again, Solo,” Uncle Owen said. 

“You too Owen,” Han responded, “and please call me Han. After all, we’re family now.”

Leia watched as Han gripped her Uncle’s hand firmly and shook it. He then moved her to Aunt Beru and kissed her on the hand, causing her to blush a little. 

And finally, he walked over to Leia. Her breath was quickening as he made his way towards her. Standing only inches away from him, Leia could see how kriffing tall he was. He towered over her compared to her tiny, petite frame. He took her tiny hand in his large palms. Her heartbeat started to roar in her ears as rough fingers, calloused from working on mechanical gear, ran over her skin. She felt herself trembling. She was filled with a mix of nerves because of the missing droid and excitement because, well… she had thought she was going to get a gross and weedy smuggler and, instead, was getting a prince.

“Leia,” Han said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her on the knuckles. They lingered for a long moment before he brought her hand to chest level. Thumbs ran in circles over the top of her palm. “It’s nice to finally speak to you face to face and not behind the occasional… holomessage and gift….”

Leia smiled nervously. Tall, handsome, charming— it was getting harder to keep herself guarded. 

_“[*Why don’t we leave these two to get acquainted with each other,*]”_ Jabba said, wrapping his arm around Uncle Owen. _“[*The first part of the process does not require either of them…..we’ll call them when we’re ready*].”_

“Uhh,” Owen hummed raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, Owen,” Han said flashing a charming smile. “I may be a smuggler, but I’m still a gentleman. You can trust me.” 

Uncle Owen nodded, leading Jabba and Aunt Beru into the house. 

Now it was just Leia and Han, out here in front of her home as the two suns of Tatooine slowly positioned themselves to set. Before, tiny tremors had wracked through her body; now, Leia was shaking. R2 was still out there; Han turned out to be the opposite what she was expecting— in looks, at least; moments from now her fate was going to be sealed; and out there in the galaxy, there was someone who needed help and, probably, no one coming for him. Usually Leia was a calm, cool, and collected person under pressure, but today… with so much going on, she was a mess.

“Are they in?” Han said looking behind her to see if the coast was clear. “Okay, good, they’re in.” He relaxes slightly. “We can talk alone now. I don’t think having everyone around was good for you.” 

“Excuse me?” Leia inquired, raising an eyebrow. It was the first words she had spoken since Han descended from that barge. True, she was impressed that Han was taking the initiative to care for her well being, but she still wasn’t ready to trust him. In fact, she was thinking of coming up with an elaborate lie to get him to sneak out with her to find the droid. Maybe Cami called because she wanted to meet Han, maybe ask about this Chewie he kept talking about.

“You’re shaking,” Han said, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m not shaking,” Leia lied.

“Sure,” Han responded, “and I’m the King of Corellia. Look, could you let me talk?”

Maybe Leia should let her guard down just a little. After all, Han was trying his best. She had horror stories of betrothals where men were cruel to their wives. She had an ideal situation compared to others. 

“Fine,” Leia said. “Talk.”

Han waited for a moment to collect his thoughts before finally speaking. 

“I know I’m not a prince,” he began as his fingers continued to move over the top of her palm very gently as a sign of reassurance. “I’m a criminal. I admit that. I’m pretty sure I have a Death Sentence somewhere, but….” His voice trailed off for a second before he continued. “While my job requires me to sometimes take advantage of people, I will NEVER take advantage of you.” He looked her in the eye with a firm expression. “As I said before, this is not an ideal situation for the both of us, but you’re going to to be my wife, my life partner and, I don’t know, maybe even my friend, too, and I’ll treat you as such. If you don’t want to consummate our marriage right away, fine, we’ll wait. 2, maybe even 3 years if we have to. You don’t want kids? Good. I’m not sure if I want any either. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, okay? You can trust me. So...does that ease your nerves a bit?”

She was less tense than she was before. Well, the idea that he probably had a Death Sentence on some other planet didn’t sound appealing, but other than that…. The look in his eyes told her that he was sincere. With her nerves about Han out of the way, she still had to worry about R2 being out there and the mystery man being in danger. Maybe if she talked to him more, she could ease her way into telling him. 

“A bit,” Leia responded. “I am a bit worried about that Death Sentence; I mean, I don’t have to worried that some big bad government is going to whisk away my Husband, do I? I am curious at what you did.”

Han turned red as his face broke into an awkward grin.

“Well,” he began, “while I was doing a smuggle run on a different planet, I, um…” he cleared his throat. “I knocked out a clergyman who caught me right before he was set to run a big weekly service, so I panicked, put on his clothes and tried to run the service myself. Obviously, it didn’t go well.”

Leia put her hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh, but the idea of the smuggler running a service and trying to wing it, but obviously failing, was too funny not to picture in her head. 

“Hey, at least I made you smile,” Han said, the corners of his lips moving upward once again, “but it’s still not funny, Princess.”

“Princess?” Leia said as she raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t used to having a nickname, let alone a silly little pet name. He may have said in a way to tease her but it was something about the way he said it that oddly fit. Maybe in some other world she would be a princess. Maybe not a proper one, because she prefered flying speeders and shooting whomprats rather than politics, but probably a good leader. 

“Sorry,” Han said before one of his hands left hers and moved smoothly through his hair, “force of habit. You don’t like it—”

“No,” Leia interrupted, her lips turning into a smile. “I like it.”

Han opened his mouth to speak, but his smile abruptly turned into a frown. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over Leia’s shoulder. His other hand quickly left hers and rested on his belt. It felt strange after feeling the rough skin of his hands for those long moments, having them gone…. Suddenly, something felt missing. 

_You are getting too close,_ Leia thought to herself. _You are way too comfortable with him._

But it was hard not to fall quickly. Leia barely even knew the man or what he did besides smuggling, and he barely knew her, and yet Han was already treating her as if he knew her all his life and as if she meant everything to him. 

“Did your Uncle send his droid to watch us?” Han murmured. “I told him I wouldn’t do anything.”

Leia turned her head and groaned. C3PO was coming towards the couple at an alarmingly fast speed, reminding her that in addition to her marriage predicament, there was a little R2 unit out there in the desert searching for a possibly dead man. 

“Mistress Leia! Mistress Leia!” the gold plated droid exclaimed. “Your Uncle and Jabba are deeply concentrated on their meeting! We can use this opportunity to go find R—” He paused and looked over at Han, letting out a hand for him to shake. “Oh my apologies, you must be Leia’s betrothed. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations. And your name is?”

“Han Solo,” Han said, narrowing his eyes, already curious. He never took the droid’s hand. His long fingers keep running over the silver material of his belt buckle.

“Well, sir, I am sure Mistress Leia told you about her missing droid problem,” C3PO said.

“Missing droid problem?” Han hummed. His eyes lit up in intrigue. “Interesting. I guess that’s why you were so nervous. Well, besides meeting me tonight. Care to explain?” 

Leia looked over Han’s shoulders. The binary suns that lit the deserts of Tatooine were beginning to make their way to the horizon and disappear for the night. The light started to dim, giving Han an illuminating glow, something she would have admired had it not been for the circumstances. Soon it would be too late to find the R2 unit, and Uncle Owen would have her head. 

Well, there was one good thing about CP3O coming at this inopportune moment. Han was a smuggler, and sneaking around was in his blood. It was a trait Leia wished she had when she wanted to hang out with her friends at the Tosche Station. The first step for this marriage was trust, and if she could learn to depend on Han when it came to these things. He didn’t have to know the whole story, like the stranger in the video, but to help her find that blasted droid.

“We brought two droids today since you are going to be whisking me away,” Leia said. Han couldn’t help but smirk at that. “One of them escaped claiming he was the property of someone else after I turned away to go the ‘fresher.” 

“And you expected to sneak out alone or at least fool me into sneaking out while your guardians spoke with the most powerful being on Tatooine?” Han inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Pretty much,” Leia responded.

She watched as Han’s eyes lit up for a moment. She couldn’t read if he was impressed or was relieved that she was thinking of getting him out of here [probably the latter because he didn’t seemed to be the type to mingle at business negotiations]. A low rumble of laughter left the pit of his stomach. 

“A gorgeous woman _and_ a trouble maker, it seems,” Han mused, the smile on his lips wide and bright. “I’m starting to really like the idea of marrying you.” Leia felt her cheeks heating up at his words. “Alright, I’ll help find that missing Droid. After we do the business bantha fodder, just follow my lead. We’ll be out looking for that droid in no time.”

Leia, surprisingly, trusted his judgement. After all, charming his way to get what he wanted was something he was paid to do. 

* * *

Moments later they were called into the house for their required part, a contract signing. It was a binding document that would, in technical terms, made them husband and wife, but on other planets wouldn’t be recognized until a legal ceremony was done. Han signed it with ease, either because it was better not to fight it, or because he was actually comfortable knowing Leia a bit more now. 

Leia had her hesitations signing her name. The fact Han was trying his best to make her comfortable— him agreeing to find R2D2 being such an example— did put her a bit at ease. The fact that she was now contract bound to a man who was still technically a stranger was frightening. It was a destiny that she never quite made peace with. But when Han’s hand slipped into her own, she found the strength to finally sign her name. After all, Han promised he would make it comfortable for the both of them.

The moment Leia put the pen down, Han gently kissed her for the first time, brushing the hair from her face with a hand that slightly trembled from excitement. Thankfully, she had practice, so it wouldn’t be as awkward as she thought it would be. But still this was new to her and it caused a faint blush to form on her cheeks. Jabba clapped as the two of them pulled away.

_“[*Wonderful,*]”_ The Hutt exclaimed. _“[*Now we eat dinner!*]”_

“Actually,” Han said as he rose to his feet. Leia stood up with her hand still linked with his. Not to keep herself balanced, but half because she liked it, and the other half because she wanted to play the game and looked like she was already madly in love with her technical “husband.” “Leia and I were doing a little talking and she was telling me about her life her on Tatooine and she wanted to show me around a bit… where is that place you love to go?”

“The Tosche Station,” Leia added. She took her other hand and started to look up at Han like she was a love struck youngling in her transition phase.

“The Tosche Station,” Han repeated. “She’d show me around, we have dinner, I was actually thinking of moving here in between my smuggling runs so Leia could be near her family and friends. We can see if there’s a house on the market.”

_“[*This is after you make up the difference for the Cargo you dropped?,*]”_ Jabba said with a chuckle.

Leia turned, glaring at Han as Uncle Owen choked a bit on his drink. Well, he could have told her that he owed Jabba money, too! But when Han mouthed, “I’ll explain later,” she forced the smile back on her lips, reminding herself she had to worry about finding the droid.

“Hey, not in front of my wife, Jabba. You’ll worry her,” Han said, “but yes, after I make up the difference I will buy the house...anyway, with your permission I would like Leia to show me the town.” 

“Could you at least stay for dinner?” Uncle Owen inquired. “I mean, Beru worked so hard.”

“Let them go, Owen,” Aunt Beru said with a smile. “Besides, Han is staying the night. We could make him a nice breakfast.”

“Fine,” Owen said with a defeated sigh, “but Leia, make sure you drive the Speeder into town; I don’t want you two getting tangled with Tuskin Raiders. Also, would you do me a favor and take the droids with you? I think it would be good while you are out there that you fix the glitch.”

“Of course, Uncle Owen,” Leia said with a grin, leading Han out the door. “Han and I promise we will be home by 0:00 hours.” 

The moment her back was turned, she took a deep breath. That was problem solved, yet a whole host of other problems including debt, a missing droid and a mysterious man in trouble still remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> On the hunt for R2-D2, Han and Leia meet Leia's friends at the Tosche station and a connection to Ben Kenobi the mysterious Mara Jade who takes them to the old wizard 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation


	3. flying through the dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han go on the hunt for R2-D2, they stop at the Tosche station to find out a mysterious woman has taken the droid and make their way into the Dune sea to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all your encouragement and reviews and of course the cheering party on Tumblr. Special thanks to dameronstars [theskyquakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> Fun Fact: Laze and Camie are two characters from a deleted scene in A New Hope.

“Alright we are going to need to stop at the Tosche Station,” Han said as he and Leia walked at brisk pace to the speeder, C3PO followed slowly behind.

“Why?” Leia inquired raising an eyebrow, “The later we waste time, the more likely we are to encounter Sand People.” 

“First rule of smuggling sweetheart,” Han answered, “always have an alibi. You never know when you are going to encounter an overzealous Imperial law enforcer demanding to know where you were when a certain set of goods are stolen. “

Leia sighed and looked at the positioning of the suns. They were very close to setting over the horizon. Truth was she would rather stop at the Tosche Station and see what her friends like Camie thought of Han [apparently other than the rumor Han Solo was a hunky Space Pirate]. But Uncle Owen had told her the story of how he watched Tusken Raiders rip his father’s leg off. She didn’t want to risk going out when it was really dark.

“It’s still a waste of time,” Leia said glaring at him. “By the time we get there it will be dusk, and another hour we’ll be out in the Dark and facing Sandpeople.”

“It’s fine,” Han said, pulling his jacket to the side revealing a small pistol attached to his belt. “I always carry two Pistols, this one and another in my pocket in case I get captured. I’ll give you one. Trust me if your Uncle goes snooping to see where we went….we have witnesses.”

“Trust you?” Leia said rolling her eyes. This was why she was so hesitant to fall for him in the first place. After the conversation with Jabba she was beginning to have her mixed feelings, “How can I when you failed to tell me we’re going into this marriage with financial trouble?”

“I didn’t exactly have TIME to tell you,” Han fired back keeping his face soft, “besides, maybe it was better I didn’t because I had a feeling you would worry about this.” 

Leia paused to turn to face him. Her brow furrowed. Gods, before she found his caring for her endearing. Now she found it aggravating. 

“Worried?” She said. “Han the reason we are now Contract Bound in the first place is because my Grandfather was in debt to Jabba. Now my husband is in the same position! What did you do? Did you steal from him?”

“I was doing a run and was spotted by an Imperial Starship,” Han answered, he wasn’t hesitant surprisingly. Maybe because he had been thrown against the wall for his job so many times he learned to keep under pressure, “At first I thought it would pass by, but when it started making it’s way towards me I knew they would find the Cargo I was smuggling and I would be arrested. So I threw it overboard while they were coming.”

“Mr. Solo made a risky but smart move,” C3PO said as he caught up with the pair, “smuggling is an automatic death sentence in The Empire, had he been caught and would have been executed for sure.”

“See the droid agrees with me,” Han said giving the protocol droid a small wink, “Look usually I would have tried to outrun them. But I had a fiancee to think about, and believe it or not I am quite a catch and a gentleman…..I wasn’t sure if I was willing to have Jabba throw some other Jackass at you if I died.”

Leia shook her head. But his words reminded her how lucky she was it was Han - the man who barely knew her yet treated her like she was someone who he knew forever - was the man Jabba bound to her and not some man who would have thrown her on the ground and had his way with her. It didn’t mean he was already pushing her buttons and toppling her emotions between attraction and rage. 

“You know I am still not quite sure if I find this _I put myself before you attitude charming or aggravating_ ,” Leia said causing Han to snort, “but since you took the time to explain yourself I’ll forgive but next time….I won’t be so lenient…” She paused at pointing at the speeder, “alright, we’ll stop at the Tosche station before finding R2, the speeder is over there….get in.”

“Are you asking me to fly this thing?” Han inquired raising an eyebrow inquisitively, must have assumed she was a victim of a mostly patriarchal society on Tatooine (some people like Biggs were able to slip through the cracks because of her progressive family) , an honest mistake. But being the only child worked to her advantage, Leia did more gruff work with Uncle Owen that women wouldn’t normally have done, “I mean the controls are different than that of the Falcon but I think I can fig-”

“You think **YOU** are flying this thing flyboy,” Leia said with a smile before hoping in the in the driver’s seat, “Clearly you are mistaken.” An impressed gape formed on Han’s lips as C3PO got into the back of the speeder assuming the Smuggler was riding shotgun, “well are you going to stare at me drooling like a dog or are you going to get in?”

“Sorry,” Han chuckled as he got into the seat next to her, “I am just reeling over the fact that my wife’s a pilot…..I’m definitely going to have to teach you how to Co Pilot the Falcon….though I don’t think Chewie is going to like sharing.”

“Chewie...are you going to tell me about him since I am assuming he is part of the marriage?” Leia asked as she turned on the engine.

“I would…” Han said strapping himself in, “but then it would ruin the suspense.”

Leia only rolled her eyes, set the speeder into the air, and drove out into the slowly creeping darkness. 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is not a Cantina?” Han asked as he gazed into the fully gathered room. 

The Tosche Station used to be a simple store that only sold parts for moisture farmers and the occasional pilot, but in recent days this place became a hangout for people Leia’s age. So much so Camie, one of her acquaintances, turned an empty space into sort of a bar where people would gather. The place was lively tonight. Young men and women sat in groups. Some were drinking and laughing, others were working on carborators, and then there were some couples kissing in drunken passion. Poor Camie and Fixer were going to have their hands full for the rest of the night.

“Nope,” Leia answered, “it’s a store but people like hanging out here.”

“Mistress Leia should I follow you? C3PO inquired, “Or should I stay here?”

“Stay here,” Leia replied, “I think it’s better if Han and I ask about Artoo.” 

She suddenly felt Han’s hand link with hers. At first she was jumpy, she still wasn’t used to this sudden and spontaneous affection - hell she never seen such spontaneous affection happen between Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen - but when his calloused thumb ran across the top of her palm she relaxed. Half of her wished she wouldn’t react so comfortably to Han’s affections but her body...well...it was talking for her. 

“I hope you aren’t going to show me off to your friends,” Han said with a chuckle, “I draw the line at being your Arm Can-”

“LEIA!” A young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes exclaimed. She set her tray over on the table and made her way towards the couple. She walked over to Leia and hugged her before looking up at Han, “who’s the handsome guy? Please tell me it’s Han! You know how Jabba the Hutt is when it comes to his betrothal making….”

“It’s Han,” Leia said, “Camie this is Han Solo, Han this is Camie. She is the owner of this fine establishment fiancee.”

She could see Camie looking up at Han in wonder. It could have been one or two things, one with all the complaints Leia had made about his job and pre transition phase appearance she didn’t expect him to be this handsome. Or two, there were plenty of rumours about Han that swirled around Tatooine and traveler’s circuit making the name “Han Solo” a legend around these parts and now she was finally putting a face to the name. 

She wasn’t the only one. All the women around the place seemed to look up at Han in almost a dreamlike manner. One such only a table away from the three of them leaned forward put her chin in her hands and opened her mouth wide. For a moment Leia felt proud and possessive that she had such a catch and wrapped an arm around Han’s waist and pulled him close...even if he still towered over her.

An impressed grin formed on Han’s features. Maybe because he wasn’t so used to someone so tiny be so forceful with him. 

“May the galaxies bless the Hutts, Jabba set you up with a prince!” Camie exclaimed. A small smug grin formed on her face. “Maybe should I convince my parents to piss Jabba off too…I mean imagine the handsome pirate smuggler I’ll get over….” She paused and pointed to a tall man taking off his welding helmet before making his way over to the group, “This one.”

“Hey!” The man said before walking over to Camie and wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek, “you say that now and then you run into my arms like it is no big deal.” He paused before turning to Han and Leia. “Assuming by the way you’re close to our Leia you must be Han….I heard the stories about you around here. Laze Loneozner but you can call me Fixer, and you are welcome here anytime you want.” 

Fixer patted Han on the shoulder. Leia expected the tall, handsome and lanky smuggler to smile maybe pat the other man back. Instead he tensed a small awkward smile formed on his lips. She hummed in intrigue, between this reaction and thinking back to how he wouldn’t shake C-3PO’s hand she wondered if Han may have an aversion to being touched by strangers.

Which was puzzling to say the least because he seemed to be comfortable in Leia’s grip. Then again Han and Leia’s case was much different. He had met her before the four year gap and they have communicated through messages - so in an odd case; she wasn’t a stranger. But it was something she would ask once the dust was settled with the blasted little droid.

“Thank you,” Han said brushing his fingers over the hand that settled on his waist, “as I told Leia’s guardians...we’re thinking of settling here on Tatooine in between my smuggling runs, this won’t be the last you see of me.”

“It’s good to hear,” Fixer said before turning to Leia, “You are a few minutes off. Biggs just left a couple of minutes ago. Probably had some emergency at the flight academy. It’s too bad she would have loved to meet Han. Anyway coming to hang out?” 

“We would love to,” Leia said before making a deep sigh, “but I have a bit of a problem Han is helping me solve. Maybe you can help us? I know occasionally Droids come through here without their masters….did you by chance see one? It is this high,” She paused and moved her hand to about her waist, “has blue paint and a red blinking light rolls around…”

Camie and Laze looked at each other before turning their heads back to Han and Leia.

“We saw a droid like that in here,” Camie said nodding her head, “it took a good look around the place, and then….this woman she comes in here occasionally looking for parts, knelt down in front of the Droid and talked to it and then they left.”

Leia’s heart skipped a beat. R2-D2 seemed to be a droid that had marched to it’s own beat. It was determined to find it’s master, this Obi Wan Kenobi. The stranger had to have known where he was, that and she was the one ticket to finding that blasted Droid. 

“Do you know what she looked like?” Leia inquired. 

“Medium height, skinny,” Laze added, “she has fiery red hair so, it won’t be hard to miss her, I don’t think she went so far either she left only an hour ago. So she couldn’t have gone that far.”

Leia smiled and patted Laze on the shoulder before kissing Camie on the cheek. 

“Thanks friend,” She said. “Sorry we couldn’t stay. But next time...it will be a longer visit.”

And with that she was out the door with a waving Han in tow.

* * *

It was close to dark by the time Leia got behind the the speeder again. True, there were times she and her friends were out late, but they were never this far out of town. Even with Han in the passenger’s seat with a pistol ready to fire if the Sand People tried to get them, she still felt nervous. She didn’t want to get a limb ripped off like her Grandfather did. 

“I don’t know how you could live in a place like this,” Han said scrunching his face, “too much sand, it must be boring to look at all the time.” 

Leia had been quiet. She was too concentrated on the road drowning out the probing questions C3PO had about Han to have a decent conversation. She needed to be concentrated and on the watch for the enemy. 

“After living here for 19 years you get used to it,” Leia nodded keeping her eyes ahead of her, “what about your planet? What is it like?”

Despite the only light being the headlights of the speeder illuminating their way, she could still clearly see Han’s smile. 

“For all the sand you have in this forsaken planet Corellia has something just as vast,” Han said waving his hand, “Probably worse…”

“What could be worse than a Planet dry and dead all the time?”

“A planet filled with trees…..lot’s of kriffin’ trees. Everywhere you go see a Tree….the outskirts….Trees….the beach…..trees….even in the city which wherever you go know has not a single tree in sight….what do you see…..trees. I swear the color green has begun to nasuate me I have been exposed to so many trees.”

Leia laughed. It was odd. She had probably knew the man for a couple hours now, but it seemed as though she known Han her whole life. He already in these couple of hours made her feel a whirlwind of emotions, joy, anger, fear and excitement. She had never loved a man before. She had no idea what it was like...but she couldn’t help but wonder….was this it? Maybe in a couple of days she would know.

“Do you miss it?” Leia inquired.

Han sighed deeply.

“Sometimes yes sometimes no,” He said his smile slightly fading, “my childhood wasn’t exactly a leisure space flight which is a story for another day,” Leia nodded while they were connecting she understood. He didn’t trust her yet which was fine. She didn’t require him to, “but….sometimes when Chewie and I have no runs to embark on I like to visit, I always loved to go the beach at least and swim in the ocean. Maybe we’ll go on our honeymoon…..camp out.”

“I like that plan,” Leia hummed. The next set of words was on the tip of her tongue but a beeping sound drew her attention away, “Look the scanner, it detects a droid and a human being. It must be the mysterious red head we’re looking for and Artoo.” 

And indeed it was. Ahead of her, Leia saw a woman cloaked, but beside her was the blue paint that illuminated in the moonlight that caught her attention.

“It is,” Leia said as she stopped Speeder a good several of meters away from the two of them. Han was beginning to reach into his pocket. “C3PO stay here and watch the Speeder….usually Sandpeople tend to go after more…biological lifeforms.” 

“Oh dear,” C3PO exclaimed, “but it’s what you ordered Mistress Leia.”

Leia stepped out the vehicle smoothing her dress. Han quickly tapped her on the shoulder before handing her a small pistol. 

“It will make me feel better if you are holding this if these Sandpeople are as dangerous as you say they are,” Han said as he reached for his belt and pulled a pistol the same model as hers but slightly larger.

Leia examined the weapon in her hand. She never held a gun before, let alone seen one up close. They were more prominent closer to where the Hutts resided like Mos Eisley, it felt a little odd holding it in her hand. But she figured out which buttons to push if she needed it.

“Alright Han,” She said quietly, “we need to approach the situation quietly, we don’t want to-”

“HEY!” Han yelled his hand clutching on the pistol as he went walking towards the woman.

Leia growled and grabbed her pistol tightly walking briskly towards Han. Of course, the same man who got a death sentence for impulsively trying to pretend was a clergyman WOULD aggressively approach a possible thief loud enough to wake every sandperson on the planet. . 

The mysterious woman, who was cloaked, began sprinting away with a squealing R2-D2 following behind her. Han used this as an opportunity. He leaped onto the droid causing it to fall the ground with a squeal. Leia stopped dead in her tracks as a wave of panic coursed through her body. She prayed to the gods Han didn’t break the thing. It quickly abated when she saw the droids lights blinking. 

But she didn’t have time to dwell. The stranger grabbed Han by the jacket collar dragged him to one of the rock walls and put a knife to his throat. Leia took a deep breath and lifted the gun. Of course never firing one before and fearing she would hit Han...it shook in her hands. 

“Who are you? Did the Empire send you?” The stranger said quietly knowing they were sandpeople afoot, “why do you want my father’s droid?”

“YOUR FATHER’S DROID!” Han growled, “THAT’S MY WIFE’S DROID!” 

Leia blinked at that, admittedly it was going to take a while to be used to being referred as a wife, even if they were only married by contract sense. 

“Quiet you’ll attract sandpeople,” The stranger hissed again before turning to Leia, “You...you are the wife?”

“Yes,” Leia said quietly responded, “wasn’t my choice though.”

“My condolences.”

Leia couldn’t help but smirk at that but still kept her gun trained in case the stranger made a sudden move on Han.

“He’s not so bad once you get to know him,” She said nodding her head, “but the droid, you said it belonged to your father….I know he wouldn’t be Obi Wan Kenobi but we thought he could be Ben Kenobi.”

The stranger kept her grip tightly onto Han, knife still to his throat. Han kept still knowing that once accidental false move could cut him by mistake. But the stranger...she narrowed her eyes and took a good at Leia. 

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Leia Skywalker,” Leia responded lowering her gun as a sign of friendship, and in hopes she would be bringing home Han in one piece and not a corpse.

The stranger’s eyes lit up the moment she heard her last name, as if they were old friends in the past. Leia studied the stranger’s face, looking through her old memories thinking when she could have possibly come across this person. But nothing. So why was the stranger acting like she knew her. 

She quickly released Han causing him to stumble to the ground. Leia on instinct ran to Han’s side and slowly helped him onto his feet, she gave him a small smile as she helped him dust off his clothing. He looked like he was about to strike the woman but Leia calmly gripped his arm.

“Skywalker….my father always predicted we shall meet one day,” She said as she slowly walked over to RD-D2 and helped the droid to it’s feet, “I am Mara Jade, I am Ben Kenobi’s adoptive daughter. I’ll take him to you. Our home is not too far from here. But we must move quickly the sandpeople are about and your husband probably provoked them.” 

Logic told her to take Han, grab R2-D2 and run. But with the mysterious man in grave peril out there in the galaxy and this Mara Jade being the link that could bring them to Ben Kenobi and curiosity on how Ben Kenobi knew who she was...she didn’t seem to have much of a choice but to follow her. 

“I have a speeder,” Leia said pointing behind Mara with a smile.

“Even better,” Mara responded, “By the way, my apologies for attacking your husband….my father is not really on good terms with the Empire which is why we are here in the first place...so when your Husband attacked me I assumed he was working with him.”

She started to walk away with R2-D2 following behind her. Han turned to look at Leia rasing an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t take the droid and run?” He asked puzzled, “Why?”

Leia looked up at him. She could lie to him. She could make some excuse that she spotted a sandperson and they didn’t have time to make it home without running into them and Ben Kenobi’s home was closer to them. But to lie to him after she got angry at him for lying to her, would be hypocritical. Besides the truth would come out eventually.

“That droid,” Leia said, “has a message, a message that is specifically for Ben Kenobi. We are going to drop off that droid and head home. That is it. Besides maybe we will get rewarded for bringing the droid...specifically money….money of which will pay off Jabba.”

Han looked at her and smiled. 

“Thinking ahead….maybe you should think about smuggling with me,” He quirked with a nod, “I’ll get into less trouble with you.”

Leia chuckled and rubbed his arm.

“Let’s just drop off the droid, head home, figure out how to explain why we came home with one droid to my aunt and uncle and then we can talk about my possible smuggling career.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Obviously you can mentally envision Mara Jade to be played by whoever you want, but for the sake of the story I pictured Mara Jade to be played by Chloe Bennet with Red Hair XD.
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> We meet Ben Kenobi, or Obi Wan Kenobi, who reveals a secret about her father that has been hidden from her all her life.


	4. secrets brought to the surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ben Kenobi, or Obi Wan Kenobi, who reveals a secret about Leia's father that has been hidden from her all her life and offers her an opportunity she is not quite sure about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT THE PRINCESS AND SCOUNDREL NET FOR GIVING ME ENCOURAGEMENT!. Special thanks to fitzsimmmcns [theskyquakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.

Leia didn’t know how long they were sitting in the house. Certainly longer than a minute because time seemed like forever. The house didn’t have much possessions. Just a few necessities, like couches and table, and stuff for food. It looked like an unoperational moisture farm. 

“I could go for a place like this,” Han said with a nod scanning around the room, “Chewie and I could build a few couches and chairs...hell, a _bed_. Save us some money, take up moisture farming in between my runs. What do you think, dear?”

It was just the two of them, C3PO was resting in corner, R2D2 quietly sitting at his side and Mara was off getting her adopted father. Leia preferred this. The more time they got together the better. 

“I couldn’t picture you as a moisture farmer,” Leia quipped raising an eyebrow, “I don’t think I could picture Chewie either, considering you still have yet to tell me what Chewie looks like.”

“I told you,” Han teased, “If I said anything about him, it would ruin the suspense.” 

“I am starting to think Chewie is some handsome man you are hiding from me because you fear he is going to whisk me away from you,” Leia responded.

Han snorted at that. Leia opened her mouth to ask him what was so hilarious about her statement when she heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. She slowly stood up from the sofa she and Han sat on. An old man entered the room. He was cloaked, bearded and his hair was almost gray with a few specks of auburn. In his hands he held a long box. 

“Leia Skywalker…” He said with a grin, “it’s been years...the last time I saw you...you were just a baby.”

Leia could see Han tilting his head behind her in confusion. 

“You her father or something?” He asked. 

The old man laughed. Leia couldn’t help but groan deeply.

“Forgive my husband,” She said giving Han a small glare-god husband. She was still getting used to the word. He only smiled cheekily and rested an arm against the back of the couch. “He likes to draw attention to himself.”

“Married too...oh dear am I getting old,” The old man mused again before turning to Han, “I don’t know how your father would have felt about you marrying a rather….infamous smuggler.”

Leia raised an eyebrow at that statement. He said he knew her father. If he was indeed Ben Kenobi, the question was how? Maybe they met a few times in passing. Maybe he was like Han, just a criminal spoken about on the streets of Mos Eisley and Anchorhead. 

“I am guessing you’ve been to Mos Eisley,” Han responded, “Trust me some of that is merely rumor and speculation. I am a nice guy if I want to be….so old man you didn’t answer my question….are you her father?”

“No, no,” The old man answered before turning his head over to Leia, “but I did know your father Leia, he was an old friend of mine….my name is Obi Wan Kenobi. Your father and I fought in the Clone Wars together.”

Leia’s eyes widened as Obi Wan took a seat on the sofa adjacent to where Han was sitting. So it was Obi Wan Kenobi. But her uncle had told her he was dead. Why would he lie to her about that? Unless the old man was playing her.

“That can’t be. My father didn’t fight in the Clone Wars,” Leia said shaking her head, “He was a navigator on a spice freighter…..a rather illegal Spice Freighter.”

“‘Hate me’ my ass,” Han said with a chuckle, “we would have gotten along great.”

“I hate to burst your bubble-Han, is it?” Obi Wan quipped before pausing. Han nodded his head and smiled. “Mara told me your name….Leia’s father was not a Spice Trader,” He turned his head to Leia, “Your uncle told you that because he wanted to hide the truth from you, an understandable action. Your father and I….we were Jedi Knights”

Leia stood still, blinking. She was quiet as she tried to let the words sink in. She didn’t even speak a word of acknowledgement when Mara came into the room with drinks and set them on the table in front of Han before settling in the seat across from her adoptive father. Leia wanted to object and tell this stranger he was a liar, but on the other hand it was suddenly beginning to make sense her uncle would lie to her about such a thing. 

All her life Leia would ask question about her parents. Little questions. She would ask if they had memories or stories of them growing up. But every time her uncle would rebuff with another story or tell her to forget about it. She didn’t know what a Jedi Knight was but whatever they were it was big enough for her uncle to to not tell her anything about it. Maybe something dangerous. 

She needed to sit down for it. Yes, finding out that her uncle had been lying to her about her father was something big. She made her way in the seat next to Han. She suddenly felt an arm slither around around her shoulder before a large hand began running up and down her forearm. Leia turned her head and saw a small smile graze on Han’s lips. He was comforting her as if he sensed her unease….and once again….she welcomed his comfort.

“Why would my uncle lie to me?” Leia asked.

“Considering the scarce amount of us Jedi left amongst the Galaxy, knowing such a secret would be dangerous,” Obi Wan said, “I understand why he hid it for you.”

Leia wasn’t going to be angry. Her father was a curiosity that had haunted her for years and here she was talking to the last missing link to her father who would tell her what her father wouldn’t. So she would take it. 

“What was he like?” Leia asked, “my father, that is.”

Obi Wan smiled as he leaned back against his chair. 

“He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy,” He said. Leia’s eyes lit up at that. She had an interest for flying if it was smaller vehicles, and she was naturally good at it. Leia wondered if she got it from her father, “and a cunning warrior and a good friend, I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself.”

“Old man,” Han said with his eyes lighting in wonder, “you have no idea. I was lucky fate brought me to a pretty woman and a pilot.”

Obi Wan laughed. 

“It seems you found a keeper there, Leia,” He said.

“It wasn’t her choice father,” Mara said chuckling, “Jabba set them up.” 

Han turned his head to Mara and glared. Leia couldn’t help but smirk. He was probably still angry that the woman had toppled him in the desert. Leia only put his hand on his knee and ran her tiny hand up his leg. 

“It wasn’t,” She said nodding her head, “But Han has been good to me since the moment we became betrothed. I am quite content with the outcome.”

“Even though they have been married for a few hours,” Mara added. 

Han opened his mouth to fire back but when Leia shot him a glare. He only sighed deeply and leaned backwards on the couch grumbling. 

“Now Mara be nice,” Obi Wan mused, “Anakin was like family, we will treat his daughter and his son in law as such.” 

Anakin...it was so rare Leia heard her father’s name, she heard her mother’s name a few times. Padme, who died giving birth to her so quickly after her father died. It seemed odd. Her Aunt and Uncle claimed to know so little, having just meeting the woman once, but spoke she was a smart and elegant woman; they were surprised her father caught and was comfortable enough to talk about her. But her father, it was so sparse she got information that when she heard his name he would seem like a stranger to them. 

“Which reminds me….” Obi Wan said, he picked up the long box on the table and handed it over to Leia, “Your father wanted you to have this.”

Leia took her hand off Han’s leg and reached for the box. She settled it on her lap. Her eyes scanned the box for a moment wondering what could be inside, a blaster, an artifact, a piece of furniture. She ran her fingers over the clasp of the box and opened it.

Leia raised an eyebrow as she lifted the object to explore it. If it was a blaster, it was a strange looking one. It had a stripped black handle, a simple gold middle and a plain silver base at the top. She lifted it to eye level to explore the object a bit more.

“Your father's lightsaber,” Obi Wan mused, “This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy as a blaster-”

The old Jedi was cut off when Leia pushed a button. Suddenly the weapon sprung to life as a bright blue light emerged from it. Han on instinct let go of Leia and flung himself backwards crying “MOTHER OF MOONS!” at how close it was to touching him. She turned her head towards the smuggler to see if he was alright.

“Sorry, I thought it was gonna-” Han began lifting his hands in the air, “just if you are gonna use that thing just don’t swing it near me darling….I don’t want that thing going through me...it looks like hurts like hell.” 

“Don’t worry, Solo,” Mara said reaching for a drink, “as long as it doesn’t get you above the chest you’re more likely to survive. Nothing a good regen patch or two and regen serum couldn’t fix.”

“Gee….I’ll keep that in mind in the unlikely event I get stabbed with one of them things.”

When Leia was sure Han was alright, she stood up holding the object. She looked at it quizzically for a moment wondering what it did. But with a swing away from Han, as not to scare him again, she finally figured out what it did. She moved it through the air a few times marveling how good and comfortable it felt in her hands, and the simple sound it made. It was almost natural. She could see Han at the corner of her eye staring at her in wonder and amazement as she moved it with such grace.

“An elegant weapon isn’t it?” Obi Wan mused again, “for over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights used this weapon to be guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.”

Leia turned her head towards Obi Wan as something struck her in the core. For a long time she knew about her mother’s death, that she was too broken over her father’s sudden demise that by the time she gave birth to her she succumbed to the greedy hands of death. A dramatic ending to the supposedly elegant and intelligent woman. But she couldn’t help but wonder if by the way Obi Wan had spoken it….if the reason why her mother died of that broken heart….was because her father was murdered by the Empire.

Leia disengaged the lightsaber, settling it on the table and looked deeply into Obi Wan’s eyes.

“How did my father die?” She asked. 

Obi Wan sighed deeply. Seconds later as if it were an indication of that this was going to be a painful story, Han gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the couch next to him, gripping her hand in the process. Leia wanted to rip her hand away and tell him she’ll be fine but again she welcomed her comfort. It was the only thing she loved about these conflicting feeling she had about Han. She had someone to lean on as this flood of new information poured in.

“A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil,” Obi Wan began, “helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct.”

Leia found herself squeezing Han’s hand as she remembered the mechanic man of her dreams- as she tended to have dreams prophesizing things about her life. The man in the frightening mask who’s breathing she could hear from a mile away. Was this Darth Vader? Was this the man who killed her father? Maybe he was just monstrous because her mind made up he was monstrous.

“Vader was seduced by the dark of the Force,” Obi Wan continued. 

Leia raised her eyebrow at that. 

“The Force?” She asked.

“Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power,” Obi Wan explained, “It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.”

Leia titled her head inquisitively. A power? If her father was a Jedi Knight, then did she have the Force as well. It probably explained her prophesy like dreams. She didn’t have time to think about it. Han leaned back against the couch and laughed. Obi Wan turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Sir, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other.” Han said between chuckles, “I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.”

“Now just wait Han,” Leia couldn’t help but retort. She turned her head towards the droids for a moment. She wondered why these Droids came into her life with the message...tonight...of all nights, the night her contracted marriage was supposed to be sealed, did these droids come into her life when she thought her destiny was fulfilled...a smuggler’s wife? Maybe there was some truth to this Force thing, a truth that frightened her. She sighed and turned her head back to Han, “Maybe there’s some truth to this Force thing…..you keep saying that us being together was the best option for me because I could have been with a man who mistreated me. Maybe the Force brought us together.”

Han laughed harder. “Sweetheart,” he said, “I call it luck.”

Obi Wan gave Han a small smile. “In my experience there’s no such thing as luck,” he mused, “Besides it's better you find out now then years down the road, you have a child with great gifts and abilities.”

Han’s eyes widened at that. 

“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH,” he said raising his hands in the air, Leia sighed deeply at Han’s release of her hands at his shock. With all the information she was absorbing, Han’s embrace was the only thing keeping her from falling over, even if she had to admit the horrified look at the idea of a child was kind of humorous. “We’ve only been contractually married for three or so hours…..I don’t want to picture a little kid with my nose and smile, and Leia’s eyes and hair doing weird magic tricks yet.”

“Father,” Mara said with a smile, “why don’t we get the droid to tell us why they are here.”

All this excitement and absorption of information she received about her father she almost forgot about the boy in the message that had asked for Obi Wan’s help. At least now, the information he wanted got to the man. She needed to focus on telling Uncle Owen why she came home with one Droid instead of two and negotiating a fee that could get Han out of debt. 

“Yes,” Obi Wan said pointing to the Droid, R2-D2 rolled over eagerly to his side. “Now let’s see where you come from.”

“Well, there was part of a message,” Leia said. 

“I seemed to have found it,” Obi Wan said before he pushed a button. 

An image produced to life on the table before them. Now that the cloak wasn’t on him Leia could see him clearly. He had sandy blonde hair that was a mix of spike-y and fluffy and brilliant blue eyes. He wasn’t as handsome and chiseled as Han, but the boyish look seemed to fit him well and gave him an aesthetically pleasing look. Admittedly she was a bit put off by his outfit. He was dressed in black and gray with gold trimmings and stitches, and shiny black boots, a sign he was of royalty of some sort. 

Leia was quite used to seeing simple and light outfits. It was so casual on Tatooine that Han’s outfit of his blue leather jacket, over a white shirt and vest, with blood red stripes going down the pants was considered fancy in her eyes.

“Gods and I thought my friend Lando’s clothes were ridiculous,” Han muttered, rewarded with an elbow to his upper arm from Leia, “OW.”

“General Kebobi, my name is Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan,” The boy, now revealed to be named Luke, began, “My father Bail Organa was an old friend of yours and had fought with him in the Clone Wars. Now he asks for your help in his fight against the empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. Inside this Droid is information vital to the survival of the Rebellion. Once you arrive my father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.”

The moment the video shut off, Obi Wan leaned back in his seat thoughtful for a moment. He silently puffed at a chrome water pipe, he lit up as the video played. Leia blinked trying to get a read on the old man. What was he thinking how he was going to get to Alderaan? How was going to execute this plan? He looked over at Mara for a moment as if he was silently asking her a question before she nodded her head.

“You must learn the ways of the Force,” Obi Wan said “if you come with me to Alderaan.”

Leia’s eyes widened to the size of the double suns in the Tatooine sky. This was becoming too much. She had just came her to drop off the droids, hopefully get some money to get her and Han out of debt with Jabba the Hutt, but now she found out her father was a Jedi Knight and this man who was merely a stranger was now asking her to go to a different planet with her.

She desired being away from Tatooine and this boring life, but Han was the one to fulfill that as her husband, not this man who hadn’t seen her in years. She was not that desperate. She looked at the clock she was already a half an hour late for her curfew. 

“I can’t come with you to Alderaan,” Leia said slowly rising to her feet, “Han and I came here to hand over the droid and get our reward.” Han couldn’t help but smile, mouthing that’s my girl. She a small smile came and faded before she focused on the matter at him. “I’m already late and in trouble, and with our circumstances there is no way either Han and I would be allowed to go to Alderaan.”

“Is that your Uncle talking or you talking?” Obi Wan inquired. “Leia, I need your help. Luke, he needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. True, Mara has some Force abilities as well but she cannot do it on her own once she I am gone You were made for so much more for this life, Leia. You were made to do such incredible things not to live a sheltered life on a planet.”

Leia sighed deeply. She was tempted. Seriously tempted, but this was too dangerous, even for her if she had those abilities and she wasn’t backing down. She had to go home.

“Neither Han and I can get involved,” Leia said swallowing. “If Han is captured by the Empire he will be executed for his smuggling career,” _And I already can’t handle of losing Han after the kind way he has treated me_ , she mentally added. “And yes the Empire is a cruel and harsh regime but right now there’s nothing I could do. Han’s and my place is here. Look we’re here to take our reward and go home.”

“And I can get you into contact with some people from Mos Eisley if you would like,” Han added nodding his head. 

Obi Wan took a puff of his chrome pipe and looked back up at the couple. 

“I don’t have your money prepared at the moment so you may have to come back tomorrow if you are late,” Obi Wan sighed deeply, “but do me a favor: sleep on it and if you change your mind, you both can come with me to Alderaan. Neither you and your husband will have to get involved in the war, only train with me.”

“Are you sure you are not swindling us?” Han asked raising an eyebrow. With the money he owned Jabba he couldn’t risk losing such a bargain.

“You have my word Captain Solo,” Obi Wan responded as he stood up, “I will have your money, now if you excuse me….Mara and I have to prepare for our travels to Alderaan….I will see you in the morning….and I hope you come to the right decision.” 

As she watched Obi Wan walk out of the room, she went from certain of her answer to not being sure where her heart lied.

 

* * *

“You’re quiet,” Han said as the speeder drove back home towards Leia’s home, “Trying to figure out how to tell your Uncle why you came home with one droid instead of two? Or is it what that old man told you?”

Leia sighed deeply. On one hand she finally got what she wanted found out about her family, but on the other this path of following Obi Wan to another seemed dangerous. Even more dangerous than her possible smuggling career with her husband. Yet something about it seemed tantalizing to her. Was it the idea she had this power? Or was it something that seemed more exciting than her life on Tatooine? She wasn’t quite sure.

But she knew the difference between fantasy and reality. Being a hero with her Force powers was something that was not...realistic. And this Darth Vader... if he killed her father, what if he wanted to kill her? 

“You made the right decision not to go to Alderaan darling,” Han said looking ahead, “I mean our life isn’t going to be safe either, but we’re at least we’re not flying into-”

“Oh my gods,” Leia said stopping the speeder abruptly when her eyes set their sight on horrifying image in front of her.

She could feel her heart racing fast in her chest. Her lungs and airway closing up. Never in a million years did she believe her eyes would behold a scene like this. Lighting up the dark night of the desert….was her home….on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CLIFFHANGER -gasps- DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> A devistating discovery at Leia's Home Propels her to go embrace her destiny.


	5. embracing your destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia comes home to her house destroyed, but has come to find only one survivor who encourages her to fulfill what she was born to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all your encouragement and reviews and of course the cheering party on Tumblr. Special thanks to poeedamervns [theskyquakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> This again will take some creative liberties because this is an AU [and will have a fixit in some aspects in future stories particularly TFA -cough-] but I hope you enjoy!!

It took a lot of strength to get out of that speeder; Leia had to litterally force her muscles to move. It looked like an explosion had rattled her home in the middle of the night. As she stepped towards her home she wondered what had happened. Did Uncle Owen say something to finally piss off Jabba and let his men ransack it? Was it an accident?

There was another possibility….something that pierced her in the gut….Vader. What if he was powerful as Obi Wan described and he sensed their meeting through the Force and ransacked her house as revenge….or worse.

“UNCLE OWEN! AUNT BERU!” Leia cried out. Please don’t be dead, she mentally added.

The view of the burning house was blocked when Han used his tall form to step in front of her. He pulled her close putting her head against his chest. It was something warm, it was something intimate, but it did it’s job by having his heartbeat distract her from the terrifying view in front of her. She was crying, she didn’t know she was but when she felt Han’s shirt dampen beneath her cheek she realized how scared she was.

“Shhh sweetheart,” Han cooed running his hand through her hair, “you don’t want to see this.” 

“But my Aunt and Uncle,” Leia cried out. Both her parents were already dead, she couldn’t lose the only family she had left too. “Han, they could still be alive in there.”

“I have seen miraculous things happen in this galaxy,” Han cooed resting his chin at the top of her head doing everything to make sure she didn’t get a glance, “but I doubt they made it out, let’s hope they went quick.”

She didn’t want to believe it. Sure she had Han now- and Chewie whatever he was- but still the pain of losing the people who took her in despite the danger they were in with Vader hurt like a knife to the chest. She didn’t know if she could recover,

“LEIA! HAN! IS THAT YOU?” A familiar voice said over the sound of the raging fire.

Leia lifted her head from Han’s comforting embrace. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Silhouetted by the raging fire behind her, was Aunt Beru. Even in the shadow she looked pretty beaten up. Some of her clothes looked charred and she was covered in ash and soot. She even had a cut or two on her face. But she limped over to the couple holding a large sack in her hand. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Han exclaimed as Leia released herself from his grip and went sprinting towards her aunt. “Woman’s as tough as nails.”

Aunt Beru didn’t hesitate to pull Leia into a big hug. Leia wrapped her arms around her, trembling. She was a bit more relieved to see her Aunt make it out of the inferno alive. But there was still panic. Her dark eyes wildily scanned the area searching for any signs of life from Uncle Owen. Nothing so far. She stepped back seeing the grave look on Aunt Beru’s face.

“What happened?” Leia asked rubbing her forearms. 

“They came in after Jabba left,” Aunt Beru said. She was surprsingly calm and composed considering her house was on fire, her husband was no where to be found, and as it seemed, ambushed, “Stormtroopers,” She added. She could see Han standing up straight at the corner of her. Leia assumed he must have had some run ins with the imperial troops in the past, “they were looking for the droids we brought today. Your Uncle Owen hid me in the secret panic room and went to deal with them….I waited for about two hours as they ransacked the house.” 

Han slowly walked behind Leia, running his large hands over her shoulders as a way to comfort her. She was trembling. Oh god what if they were in town looking for her now? What if they were still here on the horizon waiting? Where was Uncle Owen?

“Leia...your Uncle Owen’s dead,” Aunt Beru said, “they shot him.” 

Leia let out a sob as her Aunt took her face in her hands, brushing away her tears with thumbs. True in later years she had resented her Uncle for willingly being able to give her away to a man she didn’t want to marry to save his ass. They fought a lot, mostly because he criticized her decisions and hopes and aspirations, but at the end of the day, even after all the times they fought….the idea that her uncle was….dead…..made her feel….numb. 

But she couldnt let these feelings consume her. She had to help her Aunt take down the fire that burned through the house, comfort her. Forget about Obi Wan, the droids, the debt Han was in, she couldn’t leave her alone in a time like this. 

“Tell us what we could do to help you,” Leia whispered swallowing.

“I’ll tell you what you can do,” Beru responded putting a hand to her niece’s face, “I see you have come home with one Droid instead of two...which means only one thing, you have found Ben Kenobi and he has told you who you really are and he made an offer to you. You are going to leave this place with your husband and you are going to take that offer.”

Leia bit her lip.

“But Aunt Beru,” She said, “What about you? What about Han? He’s still in debt with Jabba…”

Before it was just obligations to her family now it was just coming up with excuses out of fear. If Vader was involved in the attack and the death of her Uncle, who else could he do if Leia got involved. Could he come back to Aunt Beru to finish the job? What if he went after Han and used him against Leia? Or worse….what if she failed and she lost her own life in the process?

“Thankfully we caught up last year in our debt to Jabba ,so I’ll pay off Han’s debt if I have to!” Aunt Beru said.

“I don’t need any charity Aunt Beru,” Han said from behind Leia. Had it not been the situation they were in it would have been humorous to see Han so comfortable calling Beru “his Aunt”. Leia forced a smile and kept her gaze on her Aunt, “I can handle myself.”

“Quiet you, you are my Nephew in Law now and I shall treat you like family,” Aunt Beru uttered sternly, “if it means paying off the slug to save your head I will.”

Han never retorted, he just raised his hands in the air with a gaze of surrender. The realization must have hit him there was no use fighting with an inlaw. 

Aunt Beru turned her head to Leia and took a deep breath. She took both her hands in her own and squeezed them tightly.

“Leia, I said this to your Uncle a thousand times,” Aunt Beru said nodding, “You were not cut out for the simple life in Tatooine, you never were. It’s just not what you were born to do. You were born to do something great and make your mark on this galaxy. It broke my heart to see you sheltered here to the point that when you were betrothed to Han, I was relieved because he was going to somehow take you to a place where you belong. Don’t let your uncle’s death stop you, let it be a new beginning.”

Leia let the words sink in. Aunt Beru was always an encouraging figure in her life. She was always the one who would be mediate fights against Leia and her Uncle. She was always the one to say she was proud when she achieve something great and now, she was the one telling her to go out and do what she was meant to do. 

Yes she was scared, but she had to. The look in her aunt’s told her she was depending on her to follow her destiny. She could not let her down. 

Leia took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around the only mother figure she had ever known throughout her short 19 years on this desert planet. Who knows when she would see her again. Would it be months? Would it be years? Or would this be the last time they ever saw each other face to face? She wasn’t sure. But if this was her last time she would ever see her Aunt, she would savor it.

“I am going to miss you,” Leia said.

“Oh darling,” Aunt Beru responded, running her hand through Leia’s hair, “you will always have a home here, so I encourage you to come visit any time you want. Besides Han never got to try my cooking. We should give him a chance.”

Leia laughed a little before stepping back wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. 

“Now,” Aunt Beru said as she handed her a large sack, “I packed your clothing so you can get going right away. Stay safe and stay strong. And of course may the Force be with you….and Han?” 

A small reassuring smile formed on his lips.

“Yeah?” He said, Leia felt his large hand back on her arm as she picked up the sack.

“Take care of her,” Aunt Beru said, “The journey she is about to embark on will be dangerous. She’ll need emotional support and protection.”

“Aunt Beru,” Han responded with a grin, “I may find this Force thing to be a crock of Bantha Fodder, but if it makes my wife happy, I’ll make sure she’s safe.” 

“Good. Now go,” Aunt Beru quipped with a smile, “I have people coming to help me with everything; I would like to see one item off my list of worries crossed off before I get to the others.”

Leia gave her Aunt one last grin and pulled her in for a long, lingering hug. This wasn’t a goodbye hug. This was a thanks. This was a thanks for giving her a roof over her head, being encouraging when no one else would be and finally giving her the strength to leave. She knew she would back someday, no longer as a farmgirl from Tatooine, but a Jedi Knight. 

“Goodbye, Aunt Beru. I’ll come visit as soon as I can,” Leia whispered. 

When she stepped back and turned away, she felt Han’s long arm wrap around her waist and guide her away to the speeder. She didn’t turn back to look at her burning home and her Aunt watching them depart, just at Han. She was even more frighteningly aware of their height difference than before. She felt tiny but safe in his intimate embrace. But something deep within her wondered…..if he was going to keep his word and actually stay by her. 

When they got to speeder they paused as they turned to face each other. She looked up at Han, his face illuminated by the raging fire consuming her home.

“Are you just saying you will follow and take care of me because it will make my Aunt feel better, or do you really mean it?” Leia asked as she placed her clothing in the backseat next to C3PO, “Because if you don’t want to follow me, we don’t have to break our contract, you can stay here until I am fully trained.”

Han took her hand and squeezed it tight.

“You’re my wife,” He said with a smile, “I have a ship that could fly anywhere in less than 12 Parsecs and a contract to honor….I will follow you to the very edge of the universe.”

Leia looked into Han’s eyes looking for a confirmation that he was telling the truth. Even in the natural glow of the fire, she could see them, sparkling with devotion. His job may have not honorable but Han...it seemed when it came to people he cared about, even in this situation, he honored them. 

She moved to her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Yes she already kissed him once on the lips after the contract was signed, but she was going to wait till she got to know him more. Maybe later, which seemed soon there will be more kisses. 

“Get in the speeder then flyboy,” Leia said, “let’s go pick up Obi Wan.”

* * *

Obi Wan and Mara along with R2D2 were waiting outside when Leia brought the speeder around. While Mara seemed to have plenty with the sack over her shoulder, but Obi Wan, had nothing but the cloak on his back and the lightsaber in his belt. Leia stopped the speeder and got out to great him as Han waited in the passenger seat leaning back. 

“I sensed a distrubance in the force,” Obi Wan said as Leia walked over to him, “I am glad you and your husband are alright, as well as your Aunt. But the Droids are free from the Empire and we could continue our mission to Alderaan-if that is why you and your husband are here.”

Leia raised an eyebrow at that. She wondered how he possibly knew what happened at her home. Then again it could be a Force thing, something Obi Wan could teach her in the future. She took a deep breath and looked at her father’s old friend directly with certainty.

“It is,” Leia answered with a small smile forming on her lips, “I would like to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi...just like my father.”

Mara smiled brightly as she tapped Leia on the shoulder.

“Finally someone around my age with Force abilities,” She exclaimed, “I cannot wait to work with you: we are going to be good friends.”

With that she walked to the speeder with R2 following, leaving Obi Wan and Leia to gaze at each other. A bright smile reached his lips, one of excitement mixed in with hope at the prospect of teaching, something she could feel run through her veins.

“Your father was just a child when I started training him and I watched him grow into the great Jedi Warrior he was,” Obi Wan said, “And now I get to train you.” He then put his hand on her shoulder, “this Leia, is your first lesson, that the Force always works in mysterious ways to bring your destiny….with that said...let’s begin your journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Leia, Han and their new companions head off to Mos Eisley, where Leia finally meets Chewie, of course the trip is cut short...when it turns out they are found. Featuring a very special Surprise Appearence from a future TFA character. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation


	6. a hive of scum and villiany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Han and their new companions head off to Mos Eisley, where Leia finally meets Chewie, of course the trip is cut short...when it turns out they are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support for this fic has been so damn overwhelming. Last week, this fic hit 100 kudos which means so much to me. So I would like to thank you. Special thanks to poeedamervns [theskyquakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> This Chapter features a cameo from a TFA character and hints to two people who will play important roles later in the series! So keep your eye out!

_“Mos Eisley, you’ll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.”_

And Obi Wan was right. The moment they got into town, Leia, Han and Mara with the droids in tow went their separate ways from the Jedi Master after selling the speeder. Obi Wan said he had some affairs to put in order, whatever that meant. Han said he had to pick up Chewie, the mysterious being Leia still had no idea about, from one of the Cantinas. He had a date with a lady friend according to Han

“Have any you ladies been a Cantina before?” Han inquired as they walked into the smokey room.

“Oh father sent me on missions here to pick up some items,” Mara answered nodding her head, “more for people watching...you find some interesting ones here before...what about you, Farmgirl?” 

Leia raised an eyebrow at that. She wouldn’t exactly call herself a “farmgirl”. Uncle Owen did all the farming, the young woman did all the mechanics on the machines, which would be useful once she was on Han’s ship full time. 

“Does the Tosche Station count?” Leia asked.

“That’s a kiddie Cantina-if it was a Cantina,” Mara quipped looking around the place.

Leia would retort but she was right, this was nothing like the Tosche Station. It was louder, it was smokier, and the creatures and other forms of beings looked scarier. She could have sworn she heard someone mention he had a death sentence on 12 Systems. She at one point found one of the people staring at her maybe because they thought she was pretty….well she was still in the outfit she wore when Han came last night. 

She could feel Han pull her close: was it protective or possessive? Probably protective. 

“HEY WE DON’T SERVE THEIR KIND HERE,” The Bartender said, Leia raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant. But then he pointed to the droids behind her. “Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here.”

“I forgot some stores around here have a no Droid Policy,” Han said pulling Leia closer when saw one of the aliens making his way towards her, “Do you want one of us to wait outside while I get Chewie? You know make sure those Bucketheads don’t get the droids?”

“I think we could handle ourselves, we’ll meet you where your ship is packed. Come along, Artoo!” C3PO pipped. R2D2 following and beeping behind him. Leia hoped that by the time they got back to the ship they would be there and not in the hands of the Empire. But if Artoo managed to slip past Leia before, the Droid would do it again with the stormtroopers.

“I’ll go get drinks,” Mara piped up with a smile, “Anything specific?”

“Something light because I am gonna be flyin’,” Han answered with a nod, Mara turned to walk towards the bar, “And make sure you get five, Maz will throw a hissy fit if you forget to get her somthin’, so order five drinks!” 

Mara waved her hand as she walked over to the Bartender as a sign of acknowledgment. Leia turned her head to Han and raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s Maz?” Leia simply asked.

“Maz Kanata,” Han responded with a cheeky grin, “Thousands of years old, she owns a castle over at Takodana, I often met my friends over there for drinks and stuff, sometimes stayed over. She grown quite fond of Chewie over the years….Chewie, quote unquote, claims there’s nothing going on between them. I know he’s full of shit. I get up in the middle of the night...they are cuddlin’ up at the bar. You’ll like her.”

“Chewie,” Leia said with a smile, “now that I am about to finally meet Chewie you think you can FINALLY tell me what he looks like so I can spot him.”

“Nope,” Han said with a cheeky grin, “you are going to have to guess.”

Leia rolled her eyes. She wondered why Han was making this Chewie a big mystery, especially since the man was with him so often. Maybe it was a way for him to get her to ease up on him. Maybe it was him flirting with her, being playful. Or maybe it was just his personality, after all, Han seemed to be less serious than Uncle Owen on a good day.

“Fine: because you think this game is absolutely hilarious I’ll indulge you,” Leia said rolling her eyes. 

Leia pointed to the first human she found in the area. He was exactly how she pictured Chewie, tall and bulky and muscular. But Han shook his head. 

“I’ll narrow it down,” He said, “he’s not a human.”

She spent the whole time thinking Chewie was a human, but for some reason she was not surprised. Han seemed to be the type of guy to have no presence to keep in his company especially since his job required him to work with all types of lifeforms. So she made a deep sigh and began pointing at other lifeforms.

Again she went with the logic that Chewie was big and burly. She pointed at various living beings of various sizes. Some had different skin colors like red, or green. Others had scales, even fur. But each time Leia pointed Han shook his head. She was getting frustrated. She didn’t understand why Han was making such a joke about her not knowing who Chewie was. She sighed, she would take one last guess and then give up.

But before she could there was an excited sound. It sounded like an animal of some sort, Leia didn’t have time to figure out. A big harry lifeform rose up from his seat to the clapping delightful of his seating partner and ran up to the two of them. He was big, bigger than Han, hairy too and had the face shape of an animal. If Leia wasn’t how short she was before….she was fully aware now.

The creature wrapped his big arms around her and pulled her in for a hug as Han laughed happily.

“Leia my darling, _this_ is Chewbacca,” He said, “he’s a wookie from the planet Kashyyyk. He’s been travelin’ with me for years.”

“He’s certainly friendly,” Leia responded hugging Chewbacca back, the wookie barked happily before stepping back.

“He says welcome to the family,” Han said nodding. “I know it takes practice to understand what he is saying but you eventually will!”

“HAN SOLO YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE AND INTRODUCE ME TO THAT GIRL!” A deep older voice yelled out in the crowd causing Han to roll his eyes, “OR NEXT TIME YOU STOP OVER YOU’LL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE!”

“I am assuming you told your girlfriend I was getting hitched last night,” Han said with a deep sigh as he took Leia’s hand. Chewbacca growled in frustration. “I told you Chewie: I’ll stop when you admit you’re dating. Come on, let’s introduce you to Maz before she gets antsy.” 

Han led Leia to one of the booths at the back of the room. There, a female, short with golden skin and huge goggles sat and smiled. She wore simple clothing, but her jewelry was plentiful and elaborate. Han did say she owned a castle, so it didn’t surprise Leia she owned fancy accessories as well. The Smuggler moved into the seat into the booth and kissed the exotic female on the cheek. Leia followed in tow, watching as Chewbacca took a seat on the other side at the corner of her eye.

“Maz, this is Leia Skywalker,” Han said squeezing Leia’s hand. She was oddly used to the feeling of her small hand in his she hardly noticed it was there only when he made these little squeezes that she was brought to attention, “Leia Skywalker, this is Maz Kanata.”

Maz’s fingers went to the edge of her goggles and tapped an apparatus soon the lenses looked as though they were adjusting. She leaned in closer to study Leia’s face.

“She does that alot,” Han whispered in her ear, “she apparently has that Force voodoo you and Obi Wan have.”

“Quiet Han. The only reason you know is because you are one of the few people I could trust,” Maz hissed smacking the smuggler on the arm, “don’t make me take it back, because being in my circle is a gift.” She paused taking a few more moments to look at Leia, “You are just as beautiful as Han described you to be.”

Leia could see Han blush and turn his head away from her. She had a funny feeling Han always had her on his mind since the betrothal, considering he dropped Cargo so he could live to be her husband. She never knew it was to the extent he talked about her to friends. 

“So you knew about me already?” Leia asked raising an eyebrow.

“Why yes,” Maz said with a smile, she opened her mouth to speak again but looked forward, “Mara Jade Kenobi last time I saw you, you were three years old. How is your father?.” 

“He is good he sends his warm greetings,” Mara smiled as she handed the drinks, five glasses of brilliant blue bubbly drinks to the guests before sitting her spot across from her, “Didn’t know you kept in company with such prestigious beings Captain Solo.”

Han only huffed as he took a sip of his drink. Leia followed suit. It was fruity but it had a bit of a burn going down her throat, much stronger than the stuff she had at the Tosche station at times. She scrunched her face causing Han to chuckle. Leia elbowed him in the arm causing Han to chuckle harder. 

“As I was saying,” Maz said placing her own drink down on the table, “Han used to come into my palace and gush about how long it was until he would marry you, the best was when he came in there with Chewbacca and told everyone about how he built a bedroom in the back of his ship just for you. I have never seen a boy so excited with a betrothal than I have seen with him.”

“I was only doing my best to make sure she was comfortable,” Han said turning away. His cheeks were now beat red. The snarky and confident smuggler was now humble and a bit bashful. He couldn’t be in love with her so quickly was he? They only had a hour glance at each other before their period apart till the age came where they were to be married.

_Not now,_ Leia thought, _The Force, the missing prince, Han later._

“There are so many things on your mind dear Leia,” Maz hummed. Leia felt the older female’s hand grab for hers. For all the wrinkles with age it was surprisingly very soft. Leia’s dark eyes met the old wise being and noticed they were closed as if she was sensing her energy. “I feel the force is strong in you and because of that you are bound for a great journey,” She paused reaching for Han’s hand and putting it on top of Leia’s, “This journey is yours and yours alone but...it's the support that helps you through it. Han will be that support, I feel love but not as strong as his yet which is okay….but it will be….you are going to need him more than you realize and when you do...the love that grows between you two….will only become part of your story which would be told for generations to come.”

Maz’s words were cryptic and puzzling to say the least. Was Maz telling Leia of the future? A future which would cement herself in history books? A farmgirl who found two droids and found out she had the Force the night she was married to a smuggler? It sounded like something she heard from the fairy tales Aunt Beru used to tell her. But then something flashed in her mind….

There was a young woman around Leia’s age with pastel skin slightly sandy from the sun, dark eyes, brown hair tied up in buns in the back and wearing almost an identical outfit Leia would wear. A young man slightly younger looking than Han, with charcoal curly hair, obsidian eyes, umber skin and wearing a leather jacket ensemble almost similar to what Han would wear stood beside her. 

_Leia Skywalker Solo?_ The young woman said, _I thought she was a myth._

_A myth?_ A familiar voice replied, Oh she is no myth. _If she was….then I must have went through great lengths to dream up an incredible woman._

And then the owner of the voice came out from behind the shadows. It was Han, much older now, skin wrinkled but still handsome as the day she met him. His eyes though….they were weary….sad….as if something had been ripped from him.

“Hey sweetheart…” Han’s voice snapped her back to reality, “you alright you look a little pale.”

Leia looked at the small group staring at her in concern including Maz and suddenly everything was overwhelming. The music was way too loud. The smoke was making it too hard to breathe. She was suffocating.

“I need some air….” She said, “It’s way too hard to breathe in here…...I’ll see you some other time Maz...I am sure Han will bring me to Takodana at some point….excuse me…”

Before anyone could utter another word Leia slipped her way out of the Cantina.

* * *

Leia found herself standing outside the Cantina with her back against the wall. She watched the inhabitants of Mos Eisley pass one by one in front of in front of her in their different forms. She sighed. She had come to peace with the fact she had these powers, but that still didn’t mean there was a difficult adjustment to them. 

It wasn’t just the vision of the future, she was looking at things differently now. She noticed she heard things normal people who didn’t have the Force wouldn’t be able to pick up...the rustling of fabric and the crunch of sand, hell even quiet breathing. Even now she could hear the sound of boots scuffling on the ground as a tall dark shadow made it's way towards her.

She knew who it was. She didn’t have to turn around around. Something in her mind can see him walking towards her in full view.

“You should have stayed inside with your friends, Han,” Leia said.

Han stepped in front of her with a small comforting smile on his face.

“I was a bit worried about you there,” He said folding his arms, “Chewie too...he should be out here in a minute with some water.”

A soft coo echoed from behind her. Leia turned her head as Chewbacca handed her cup. The wookie smiled and patted her on the head.

“He could have stayed inside too,” She said putting the glass of liquid to her lips. It was cool and provided some relief. Especially since the weather started to becoming warmer as the binary suns rose higher. 

The wookie growled and hugged Leia from behind, causing Han to chuckle as his smile brightened. She had to admit, the Wookie’s small and gentle hug was providing some relief. Maybe because she could feel the unconditional affection, just as strong as Han’s radiating through her. 

“He says you are his honorary sister now,” Han said with a laugh, “He wants to make sure you are happy….speaking of which, we totally get why you got overwhelmed. Chewie and I have been to many Cantinas on many planets it takes you a while to get used to….”

“It’s not that…” Leia said shaking her head and taking a sip of water. Han didn’t believe in the Force, he wouldn’t understand, “It’s something ridiculous…”

“C’mon,” Han responded with a smile, “you can tell me.”

For a moment she heard Maz’ voice in her head, he will not understand, but he will listen. Even if he thought the Force was ridiculous, but as of now, he was the only one she could trust. 

“Alright, after Maz said something about my story being legendary, I had a glimpse,” Leia said to him, “There were these people around our age and they were saying I was a legend, a myth. And then you came and you were older much older, but you looked sad.”

Chewbacca made a growl from behind and gently nudged her over to Han. The smuggler smiled as if the wookie had told him to comfort her and started rubbing his hands gently over her forearms. 

“Hey this training for The Force thing is probably exciting for you,” Han murmured, “it’s probably just your head giving you vivid imaginations because of the possibilities...you know. And maybe giving you hesitations….just because you think you see the future doesn’t mean it’s real.” He was right. Usually when she had her dreams that came true like the ones with Luke they only came during the nighttime, never during a waking moment like this. “You gonna be okay?”

Leia nodded, at least for now. Once she started training, her senses were going to be overwhelmed, but it didn’t seem to matter to her. Even in the absence of her Aunt, she had her contracted husband, surrogate Wookie brother, and even once she got to know her Mara (as Obi Wan implied she had Force Abilities as well) to support her through this.

Han gave her a gentle smile and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Good, good,” He said stepping back, “So this vision you apparently had of me as a old man...do I still look this rugged and handsome?”

Leia only laughed. Gods, there was all this fear of the unknown and all this uncertainty, but Han’s ability to make her laugh never failed.

“A bit…” She said, “with gray hair.”

The humourous mood was suddenly cut short when Chewbacca made a growl and Mara came out of the doorway out of breath. Leia could sense something was wrong. 

“We gotta go. Stormtroopers are looking for us and the droids,” She said, “Holophoned father, he’s at Docking Bay 94 where your ship is Han….the droids just made their way there.”

Han frowned and nodded. His fingers began to stroke his chin, particularly where his scar wass.

“Thankfully I spent my pre contract jitters working on the ship so we can get outta here as soon as we arrive,” He said. Chewbacca roared, “Oh right Jabba...Kriff how am I going to explain this to him, he’ll send bounty hunters after us for leaving without his permission, or at least without paying up.”

There was a look of worry on Han’s face as he ran his hand through his hair trying to figure out what to do. Leia could sense his worry she could feel it rattling through her bones. She was worried for him too. She didn’t want him to get hurt because of his promise. She gently rested her hand on his arm.

“Han, I told you if you need to stay here..” Leia said.

“No, Princess,” Han said shaking his head. He was back with that pet name again, “I made a promise to you and I ain’t breaking it…” Leia opened her mouth to retort, “No buts darling; even if I do stay here I am going to be captured for my involvement with you.”

As much as she wanted to fight back: this was a losing battle, which caused even Mara to lose patience. The redhead groaned and grabbed both her arms.

“If you two keep bickering none of us are going to have a chance to even make it to your ship,” She said, “and I know Vader is going to eat me alive once he knows who my father is…..now come on.”

With that Mara pulled the two of them into a run, with Chewbacca growling and following them from behind. There was no turning back now. Leia found herself going on this journey with Han whether she liked it or not….she just hoped they made it out in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who guessed Maz Kanata would make a appearence in this chapter Congrats you are correct! But don't worry she'll make more appreances later in the series! Also did you see the allusion to Finnrey -waggles brows-
> 
> Leia, Han, Mara Jade and Chewie meet Obi Wan and the droids to escape Tatooine. However the escape is perilious as they face Stormtroopers, and a slighty passive agressively annoyed Jabba the Hutt. . 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation


	7. goodbye tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Han, Mara Jade and Chewie meet Obi Wan and the droids to escape Tatooine. However the escape is perilious as they face Stormtroopers, and a slighty passive agressively annoyed Jabba the Hutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your love and support. 
> 
> Special thanks to poeedamervns [theskyquakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> Also because there will be alot of deleted scenes in the series. If you would like a short story in the verse or to see a deleted scene please feel free to hit my [Tumblr](http://melindamaay.co.vu/)
> 
> Without further ado the fic

“The Falcon is a couple of docks down,” Han said as he lead the group down the corridors of the Docking Station. 

The fact the four of them made it to Docking Bay 94 without a single hint of detection was a miracle. Stormtroopers were crawling all over Tatooine looking for the droids. There were winding roads, hiding in alleys before reaching their destination. At least they thought they were safe.

Walking into Docking Bay 94, they weren’t awaited by stormtroopers nor Darth Vader thankfully, but at the moment, something much worse...

Jabba was standing in front of Han’s ship, which Leia still couldn’t quite see because of the Hutt’s monstrous form. His lackies which looked like bounty hunters and other strange creatures, surrounded him.

 _“[*Ah Solo,*]”_ Jabba mused in his native language, _“[*It is not surprising you would come back to your ship to escape, what is surprising you would bring your wife with you…I didn’t realize you were so committed*]”_

Leia didn’t know what came over her, but she squeezed Han’s hand in almost a protective manner. Maybe it was Jabba’s words, which she knew weren’t true. Maybe she feared Han was going to be taken away from her, an already low blow on a perilous journey. She had the lightsaber Obi Wan gave her hidden beneath the folds of her skirt...she was ready to fight Jabba if she had to. Even if she hand no training... 

Han furrowed his brow as he turned his head to Chewbacca.

“Chewie,” He said sternly and quietly, “Get Mara and Leia to safety, I’ll deal with Jabba…If it doesn’t work out and I have to stay here, dial in the coordinates to Alderaan and get going….Leia will take care of you until I meet you there.”

Chewbacca nodded her head and pointed behind Jabba. Leia could feel a sense of panic in the old wookie. Han was doing his best to assure his companion that he was going to be okay but maybe being around the smuggler so long Chewie could sense when he was lying for reassurance. Mara tapped Han on the shoulder and mouthed “good luck, pirate” and disappeared from view. 

Han turned his head towards Leia who remained beside him with her hand linked with his. 

“Go follow them,” Han said, “I don’t want you caught in the crossfire.”

“After you stubbornly following me around? You are not going to get me to move unless it’s with you,” Leia responded with her brows knitted, “Besides I got that lightsaber...I’ll slice Jabba in half if he tries to hurt you.”

Han opened his mouth to argue back but quickly closed it knowing he couldn’t fight her back. They seemed to be two stubborn people. It was was going to be a back and forth argument until someone won and with little time to lose...the logic was just let her stay.

“The price of chivalry, huh?” Han sighed, “besides the idea of you slicing Jabba in half seems kriffin’ hot. Alright Darlin,’ stay quiet and I’ll do the talking.” 

As they walked over to Jabba, Han squeezed Leia’s hand tighter. On the outside he didn’t seem to feel any fear, with a cocky and confident smile. But she didn’t know if it was her Force abilities beginning to take hold but she could feel his panic by the way her body went cold and the small tremors vibrating through her hand.

Her fingers rested on the hilt of her lightsaber ready to strike if Jabba dared to hurt Han.

“I wasn’t even going to leave for that long, Jabba,” Han lied. Leia knew that this trip to Alderaan was going to be a one way trip, with the occasional visit to Aunt Beru, which would now probably would have to be in secret. “If you hadn’t been made aware…...Leia’s Uncle Owen died last night….Leia has some family on Alderaan and her Aunt Beru requested Leia go to fetch them. It is part of my contract that I fly her off to any planet any time she requests. You should be proud I am doing my duty, Jabba, not angry. What is foolish of me was that I didn’t ask your permission to leave before I pay off your debt.”

 _“[*Actually, Solo your debt has been paid for by a rather peculiar benefactor*]”_ Jabba said. Leia’s first thought was Aunt Beru but with the chaos of Uncle Owen’s demise she doubted she would make up the money that quick. But then at the corner of her eye she saw it. Obi Wan cloaked, smiling and waving behind Jabba. ‘Son of a Bitch’ Han mouthed before turning back to Jabba. _“[*I came to convince you to stay. My prices and my sales went up since you joined my fleet .*]”_

“Well Jabba, I would,” Han said with a charming smile on his face, “but I was thinking of putting up my smuggler gear for a while because the Mrs. doesn’t seem to like it, after all she’s my boss now.” Leia couldn’t help but smirk and look down at that. “But if you ever need me, Leia and I are not difficult to call.” Han then lifted his head and smiled at Obi Wan, “By the way; thanks, old Man.” He said. Obi Wan only nodded and smiled in reply before going into the ship.

The big monsterous slug smiled and patted Han causing him to once again tense. Leia would ask him later why he couldn’t let strangers touch him but right now that didn’t seem to matter to her. By a miracle, mostly Obi Wan’s kind endowment, they had freedom to roam the galaxy.

 _“[* You better keep your word on that, Solo, or I shall send my bounty hunters to find you,*]”_ Jabba said with a chuckle before turning to Leia, _“[* By the way Leia, my condolences on your Uncle. I shall be sending a gift on my behalf to your Aunt later. But I am sure with the rumors about Han being a romantic, he will make your forget that in more ways than one….with that said I must depart….I have...manners to attend to...Come on.*]”_

“So glad to be rid of that slug,” Han muttered under his breath as Jabba and his merry band of goons were out of Docking Bay 94. 

The moment they were alone, Leia turned her head to her contracted husband and raised a brow.

“A romantic, huh?” Leia said raising an eyebrow, “should I assume that when we consummate the marriage,I won’t be your first?” She didn’t know why she was frustrated and disappointed with the idea with Han having action before her. Maybe because of Tatooine’s strict matriarchal ideals and Han putting her before him, the least he could have done was meet in the middle. 

“Trust me darling, the word romantic is a high exaggeration,” Han said chuckling lowly knowing. “A bit of kissing and making out with a few attractive men and women here and there, but with the sheer will power and the use of these rather wonderful hands, I waited.” Leia couldn’t help but roll her eyes hard at that, a bit relieved that she would be the only one that would be intimate with him. “You’ll be the only lucky little lady who gets the full package-if you know what I mean.”

Leia opened her mouth to retort but when she lifted her head she got a glimpse of Han’s ship for the first time. So was The Millennium Falcon, as she known it to be called, a luxury ship? Absolutely not. It looked like it would fall apart once it went into Hyperdrive. But the beauty about it was Han’s passion for the ship, which she could feel at the way her heart fluttered.

And this, this was going to be her home now, with Han. She might as well cherish it for what it was, even if it was not the most beautiful home in the galaxy.

“She’s beautiful, right?” Han said beaming with pride, “I worked hard on her, added lots of special modifications myself….including another surprise besides your bedroom.” Suddenly there was the sound and the rumble of an engine. “And she’s got a mighty purr.”

“I am impressed, flyboy,” Leia responded with a nod.

Han looked down with a smile on his face. His fingers absentmindedly brushed against her face. Was he going to kiss her? From Leia’s angle it looked like it. She wasn’t ready to initiate, but it didn’t mean she didn’t consent to it. Han bent down and gave her a small gentle kiss on the lips. Her heart fluttered as a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth.

“Welcome home, Leia,” He said softly.

She looked up at him with hooded eyelashes, feeling the tingle move through her body, and then….

“STOP THAT SHIP. BLAST THEM!” A voice called out.

Han gently pushed Leia behind him as he raised his blaster. Her heart raced…..the Empire must have spotted them. She was reaching for her lightsaber. Stormtroopers began to enter the docking area. Knowing what they had done to Uncle Owen and her home, her hands shook as she looked for the lightsaber, hoping she could use it to dodge a few shots. But the time she got it out, Han had grabbed her arm and lead her into the Falcon.

Leia growled. Half because another intimate moment was ruined. The other half was because she wanted to a few rounds against them for killing her Uncle and once again, Han had to be chivalrous. She enjoyed his support, but she didn’t enjoy him being constantly protective. 

“CHEWIE, GET US OUT OF HERE!” Han yelled as he lead her into the hallway of the Falcon. 

“You know I could have gotten them!” Leia snarled as they ran. There was the sound of more guns and lazers muffled by the Falcon walls. 

“With that thing you barely know how to use, darlin’?” Han retorted as they continued running down the halls, “I don’t think so.”

“IT DIDN’T HURT TO TRY!” Leia yelled again. She was annoyed with him again, a brief temporary phase that would pass once he did something else. “You don’t have to be chivalrous all the time! I am not a weak feeble woman!”

“You’ll thank me later, Princess!!” Han growled again. 

Leia sighed deeply knowing it was a pointless fight and they needed to get out of here. The Falcon looked nicer inside than it did the outside, but considering Han was dragging her down the halls and they were being attacked by stormtroopers, they didn’t have time to admire it. At the corner of her eye, Leia saw Mara and Obi Wan getting into what looked like a game booth strapping themselves in.

“Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel!” C3PO exclaimed settling in besides him. 

Han led her into the cockpit. He pointed her to one of the seats by the Captain’s chair, finally letting go of her hand so he count settle behind the controls of the chair.

“Make sure you strap yourself in, Leia,” Han said pushing a few buttons, “You’ll go flying once we make the jump to hyperspace.” She obeyed putting the belt over her waist tight. Han swiveled his chair to face her only briefly. “Have you ever done space traveling before?”

She shook her head and that’s when it hit Leia. This was her first time...in an _actual spaceship_. It was not only her first time on a spaceship, it was also the first time she was going to get off the planet. A wave emotion hit her as her eyes watered. Though in a perilous situation, she was finally living her dream.

Sure she was going to miss her friends at the Tosche Station; her long conversations with Camie and Fixer, her kind Aunt Beru’s home cooked meals and loving kindness. She was going to miss the beautiful Binary Sunset she saw nightly but she was going to see the _galaxy_. And to her it was worth leaving everything behind-was worth everything.

“Hey,” Han said, placing his hand on her knee; he must have misperceived her tears as fear, “Don’t be nervous...I mean it’s going to be a little bumpy in the beginning-”

“I am fine,” Leia said resting her hand over Han’s, “I just never thought I would leave this planet….thank you for helping me live my dream.”  
“Well I am just a part of it,” Han responded with a cheeky grin, “you should thank that Obi Wan guy.” Leia couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head, reminding herself to thank Obi Wan for paying off Han’s debt. 

“HEY!” A voice said. Leia looked up to see Mara hurrying into the room. “Are we going to leave?! I think C3PO is getting restless.” 

“Well, get in the seat and then we’ll leave!” Han exclaimed. 

Chewbacca gently pushed Mara into the seat behind him, causing the redhead to gasp a little. She huffed and put on her seatbelt. Han swiveled his seat back but with gratitude, Leia wrapped her arms around him. 

“Good luck,” Leia said as she kissed him on the cheek. She watched as the pilot blushed and grinned, keeping his focus out the window ahead of him.

“Don’t worry darling,” Han responded, “I am pretty good at this.”

Han pushed a few buttons causing the engines to roar and the ground to rumble beneath her. Soon the familiar feeling of a vessel lifting off the ground and into the air, but in an more violent sensation rushed through her body. Soon the scenery began to change abruptly.

As if it was her silent goodbye to the home Leia grew up in for almost twenty years, she kept her arms wrapped around Han’s shoulders and her eyes on the window. She watched as the buildings get smaller, the sand became whiter, until it was covered by clouds.

“Goodbye for now, Tatooine,” She whispered, “I’ll back some day…”

She wondered what that would be like. Would her friends recognize her? Would they have hundreds of questions? Would she even be able to go out of her home because she wouldn’t be Leia Skywalker the farmgirl set to marry the infamous smuggler Han Solo, but Leia Skywalker the Jedi Knight! They were questions as uncertain as her future.

But she didn’t have time to dwell on it…..

“Aww, kriff!” Han yelled.

When Leia lifted her head she expected to see an endless sea of stars, maybe some planets. But instead she saw massive ships coming towards them. Her grip on Han tightened…

Not even out of the vicinity of her planet and they were in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Han makes a dashing escape from imperial stormships on his ship. Once the air is clear, Leia gets an devastating vision involving the Prince they are rescuing's planet.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	8. into the wide blue yonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han makes a dashing escape from imperial stormships on his ship. Once the air is clear, Leia gets an devastating vision involving the Prince they are rescuing's planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your love and support.
> 
> Special thanks to poeedamervns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> Warning: Because it depicts a more graphic view of what happened on Alderaan there will be illusions to major character death and disturbing imagery. Proceed with Caution.

“Well, this is just great.” Mara said folding her arms and lifting her nose in the air, “I had just finished building my own Lightsaber and _now_ I am going to die on a rundown ship with a known criminal and his furry friend!” 

Leia found herself gripping onto Han tightly as they began flying into danger. It was already chaos. Two large Imperial cruisers were chasing them. She hadn’t seen them up close but Biggs said she was on one when she was in the Academy. She said they were three times the size of the Tosche station, and the Tosche station had a huge layout. 

“We are going to have to hold them off while I make the jump to lightspeed,” Han said furrowing his brow before turning his head to Leia, “I know you fly some stuff, what do you know about Corellian ships?”

“I read a holobook my father owned on various ships when I was a girl,” Leia said with a nod, “but my friend Biggs and I used to fly T-16s and shoot Whomprats, and from my angle….some of the controls look the same.”

“Good. I could use a third hand,” Han said with a smile. Chewbacca growled, frowning and looking almost offended, “Oh Chewie, just because she’s my wife now doesn’t mean she’s going to replace you.” The wookiee growled again. “Because I need her to copilot while we fire off the ship and you know the torpedo system better than anyone else!” Another growl, as Han began to push several buttons. “I would go up there and show her how to fire the shooters but I need to get us into lightspeed, I can’t do two things at once, I am good but I am not that good...don’t worry. I promise once you teach Leia some stuff, you’ll be back in the pilot's seat before you know it. Now trade seats with Leia.”

Using Han for balance, Leia stood up from her seat and made her way to where Chewbacca was sitting before. The wookie sat down and immediately swerved his chair to another console on the ship and began to push some buttons. Suddenly there was a boom, the ship rocked and Leia fell into the co pilots seat, pushing a button as she fell.

“Are you alright?” Han asked raising an eyebrow, one hand still on the console the other on Leia’s hip steadying her.

“Yeah,” Leia said settling down on the seat, she strapped herself in and waited for instructions.

“Well, at least you got the deflector shield up,” Han said with a smile, “may have a little damage from the first hit.”

“Well, we have an Astromech Droid,” Leia said. ”Artoo!!” The little droid came rolling into the room with Obi Wan following behind him. “I think the ship may have been hit, see if you could fix it. Maybe Threepio can help.” RD-D2 beeped in response and went rolling out of the room.

“Are you sure this ship is going to make it out of here?” Mara questioned. Her face was stern, but Leia could detect a bit of nervousness, “you said this thing was fast!”

“Watch your mouth, Red or you are going to find yourself floating home!” Han turning his head to Mara briefly before facing the window again. “Alright, I know a few maneuvers we’ll lose them.” Han’s fingers quickly moved against a datapad. “Chewie get the torpedos ready, Leia...get the thrusters ready for hyperspeed.”

Leia nodded and remembering the pictures and diagrams in her father’s holobook, she clicked a few buttons. She watched as lights indicating the ship was firing up and ready to go. Suddenly there was another boom and the ship rocked again, this time more violently. 

“Here's where the fun begins!” Han said. Leia looked out the window. Now the Imperial cruisers were joined by TIE fighters. She felt her hand resting on Han’s arm again. Death was not something she was ever afraid of….but since once having a nightmare of a planet hot and filled with lava, a man burning alive. It looked painful, thus dying in an explosion was something she did fear. “Chewie fire at some of those ships.”

Chewbacca pushed a few buttons. Next thing Leia knew, the two TIE fighters were blown into fiery explosions. Unfortunately awarded with another explosion.

“How long till you can make the jump to lightspeed?” Obi Wan asked in concern from behind Leia.

“It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer,” Han responded.

“A few moments?” Mara responded impatiently, “I swear by the soul of my father’s master Qui Gon Jinn,” Leia could see Obi Wan smirk at the comment, “if I die on this piece of garbage, I follow you in the afterlife and make you suffer for eternity!” 

Leia turned her head back.

“Let me handle this Mara,” She said gently, then turned back to Han. “We need to go faster flyboy, they are gaining on us.”

“I am trying darling,” Han said his eyes shifting between what looked like the navi computer. There was a hint of frustration in his voice. Leia understood, so many people including herself were breathing down his neck to get out of here, “flying this thing ain’t like riding a speeder. Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end our trip real quick.”

There were more blasts. The ship was rocking more violently at each hit. Leia’s hand now gripped hard onto Han’s arm, her breathing was heavy, her heart racing. Suddenly there was a red flashing light and a loud and horrible beeping. This couldn’t be good.

“Han,” She said quietly.

“We’re losing the deflector shields,” Han said, “see those levers over there, “ Leia nodded looking at small silver apparatuses, “pull them back that stabilizes the ship.” She obeyed. If she wasn’t flying away from deadly Imperial cruisers, she would be giddy that she was finally flying a real ship into space. Unfortunately her first experience, was not exactly a pleasant one. “Everyone strap in I am going to make the jump to lightspeed.”

Leia watched at the corner of her eye as Obi Wan kissed Mara on the head and ran back to his seat. She could see the redhead close her eyes and grip her hands on her seat, but she kept her eyes ahead, maintaining her breathing. Leia looked ahead of her and the stars began to change. They started as small dots into long streaks of light, until finally the room illuminated into blue.

No starships, no lasers, nothing but peace. 

“I’d told you I could out run them,” Han said as he rested his hand on Leia’s shoulder.

She could see Mara lean against the chair and close her eyes in relief. Leia herself began to breathe in and out, relaxing, releasing the heavy grip she had on Han’s arm. Han turned to Chewbacca who just rumbled lowly before turning to the rest of the crowd.

“Well,” Han said, “Don’t everyone thank me at once.”

* * *

After settling into the depths of space, Obi Wan gave her an hour to relax and settle before starting her training. Han spent a good chunk of 15 minutes showing Leia around the place, including a surprise: a kitchen he and Chewbacca also built in addition to her bedroom. She smiled as she remembered the proud smirk as he showed her.

Han left her alone to settle into her bedroom. Part of her wanted to sleep knowing she had no rest since last night. But the other half felt dirty and wanted to get out of the dress. So she had a comprise. Quick shower back into bed which left her time for a 30 minute nap.

As she showered, her thoughts turned to Han. The way she was falling for him was faster than she expected. What she thought would take years took hours. He was way too good of a man for her, willing to be at her beckon call. Even now as her hands covered her body with soap, all she could think about is his chiseled features. Especially his hands. She couldn’t help but think as she moved her hands to the more sensitive areas of her body of his hands moving instead of her own. Inches before touching her core, she stopped shaking it off. 

She should be focusing on the mission and her training to be a Jedi, not her budding feelings. She didn't know Han would be a benefit or a distraction. Maz said benefit but she wasn’t a Jedi. She may have to turn to Obi Wan for if she should cease and desist right now.

She finished her shower and got into her clothing. It was simple, what she would wear in the desert. A black tank top, and light brown pants to match. She left her medium length brown hair loose only drying it out a bit before walking outside. Han stood out there with a towel on his shoulder.

“Sorry darling,” he said, “there’s only one ‘fresher on here.” He raised his arm which held his loosely draped clothing, “I promise I’ll change in there.”

“I was going to take a nap anyway,” Leia said with a nod, “you could join me if you wish.” 

The smile on Han’s lips widened.

“I just might take that offer,” He said with a wink.

Leia blushed and smiled as Han descended into the bathroom. She stretched, yawned and plopped into bed. She looked around the room. She saw it once, when Han sent her a holofilm on her birthday just months ago. It looked much nicer now than in the grainy image. It looked incredibly bright with a window built in to see the brilliant blue of hyperspace. The bed was much more comfortable than the one at home. There were a couple of couches and dressers. There was even a few paintings-fancy ones too.

_Man’s got surprisingly good taste,_ she mused to herself.

She closed her eyes, absorbing the love and care he put into making this room and the kitchen for her. She could almost picture him, with tools in his hands, making sure this room looked absolutely perfect for her liking. And oh god did she love it.

A deep clear of the throat interrupted her from her thoughts. Leia turned her head, thinking how fast he was. His clothing made him more dashing than before. He wore a tan, slightly opened shirt with long sleeves, a black vest and dark blue pants with red stripes down the legs almost similar to the ones with yellow he wore before. The only thing that remained the same was the belt he wore….

Leia definitely preferred this to the dark blue leather jacket ensemble he had before, mainly because of the distracting view of his chest.

“So, does the offer to join you still stand?” Han asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Just don’t do anything anything stupid flyboy,” Leia said, but she knew he wouldn’t; she just liked teasing him.

“Hey, I may be a scoundrel,” he said raising his hands and sitting edge of the bed, “but I’m a gentleman.”

Han plopped down on his back next to her. It was quiet now, save for the low hum of hyperspace that breezed out the window. They found themselves staring at the same spot on the ceiling.

“This bed is quite comfy ain’t it?” Han hummed not bothering to turn his head towards her, “I didn’t expect to be sleeping here so quickly, we would do it gradually, with me sleeping on the couch until you invited me in….I don’t know, I never shared a bed with someone before.” Another round of silence. “So what do we do now….do we cuddle? Or do we lay side to side like this.”

“Well, we got to the kissing stage,” Leia said turning her head, “I walked in on Camie and Fixer sleeping and cuddling in the same bed, and saw a few sleeping positions that looked comfortable…”

“Okay….what do I do?” Han inquired.

“You wrap your arm around me,” Leia said. Han obeyed humming, already she was comfortable as his large fingers ran up the side of her arm. “And then I lay your head on your chest.”

Leia never hesitated to put her head on his chest. It was strong, broad, and firm. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Hearing his heartbeat strong and steady, she realized how sleepy and exhausted she was and let herself drift off to sleep expecting dreams of being a Jedi Knight and a life with Han, but instead what awaited her was a terrible nightmare….

_Leia found herself standing in a room looking at a planet on a large monitor. It was small but it was beautiful and green, compared to the waste of red that was Tatooine._

_“See, Lord Vader? I told you he could be reasonable,” A voice said, “Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.”_

_“NO! DON’T DO THIS!” It was the voice of Prince Luke. Leia turned to face him. His hands were chained by shackles. He was struggling, in the grip of a man in black...the man from her dream...Vader. Leia felt her body go cold staring at her father’s murderer, “I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED! PLEASE SHOW MERCY! AT LEAST FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHILDREN!”_

_A man in military regalia turned to face the Prince, eyes meanincing._

_“You're far too trusting,” He said, “the planet you suggested is far too remote a demonstration, But don't worry; we will deal with your Rebel friends soon!”_

_Luke knew that his words would fall onto deaf ears. He looked down and began to cry silently. Leia reached out to touch him as if sensing his pain._

_But the moment she heard a whisper and cry her body transported to somewhere else._

_She was in the streets of a beautiful mountainous city. Ahead of her a green laser blasted on the ground causing a fiery explosion in it's wake. People were running. Mothers held their screaming children._

_She looked to a couple as young as her and Han, looking at each other and locked in an embrace. They didn’t scream, they didn’t cry. They accepted their fate, their lips touching one last time before the flames engulfed them._

_Leia began to run but quickly found herself not in the city streets but a lavish bedroom. The ground was shaking, the building was beginning to crumble and collapse around her. There was a soft cry. She turned around to a couple laying in bed just as her and Han were just moments ago._

_“As a queen I am supposed to be strong for my people...but...I’m scared,” The woman dressed in fine and royal clothes said burying her head in her lover’s chest._

_“We are human, we are allowed to be frightened,” The man said, “I am frightened too just keep your eyes on me Breha, just as I am doing to you and it shall give you strength.”_

_“Do you think our son is safe?” The woman named Breha asked._

_“Luke is strong...he will be safe,” The man replied. There was a violent flash outside the window causing Breha to cry out again. She was pulled closer against her lover’s chest as the room turned bright red from the explosion. “Keep focused on me.”_

_“I love you, Bail.”_

_“I love you too, sweetheart.”_

_And then the room filled with fire and the screams thousands of innocent souls filled her ears. She stood in a trance and oblivion as she felt her body burning and ripping to pieces over and over again. The only thing that brought her back was the sound of Han’s voice._

“LEIA, SPEAK TO ME!” 

Leia was safe in Han’s arms as he shook her awake. His eyes conveyed nothing but concern as he ran his hand across her face. Even in the brightly lit room filled with love, she could still hear the voices. She could feel her body ripped apart at every angle. She couldn’t say anything.

The only thing she could do was scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Leia bonds a bit with Mara Jade as she grapples with the with the images she saw and at least tries to start her training, however she comes to find that her vision she had has come true. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	9. these are your first steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia bonds a bit with Mara Jade as she grapples with the with the images she saw and at least tries to start her training, however she comes to find that her vision she had has come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your love and support, this chapter was a bit harder for me to write up but I am so happy I had cheerleaders help me keep going. 
> 
> Special thanks to poeedamervns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.

“Leia, you need to look at me,” Han’s voice said. He took her face in his hands and gently ran his large thumbs against her cheeks, “You need to talk to me, darling….did you have a nightmare about Vader?” Han gently and furiously kissed her forehead trying to break her out of her trance. “You know I ain't gonna let him get ya right? You’re safe.” 

Leia tried. She tried to focus on his kind eyes and small, yet somehow bright and comforting smile. But she could still feel everything. The terror of what Leia assumed was Luke’s parents and the citizens of that planet. The fire that ripped through her body. She could hear their screams. She tried to speak but the only thing she could utter was a sob.

“Here I can handle this,” There was a new voice that was added amongst the chaos. Leia lifted her head from Han’s embrace. Mara stood in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

“Look Red, I got this,” Han said furrowing his brow. 

Leia looked up him. She liked that he was kind and protective of her but at the same time as slow and gentle he was with her, Han- who was still skeptical about the Force- probably wouldn’t understand what her experience was. Mara however, who was Force sensitive as well would understand what she had just seen. 

“Han,” Leia said, bumping her nose against his gently closing her eyes, “I need some water. Would you get me some? Mara will keep me company.”

“You sure, Darling?” Han asked.

Leia nodded her head. She could sense a reluctance to let her go but he slowly released his grip from her, almost finger by finger before slipping behind the doorway. She didn’t know how long Han would take….probably no longer than ten minutes due to his concern but it was more than enough time to get Mara’s advice. 

Leia eased up on the edge of the bed. Mara took the spot next to her. 

“I knew there was a rupture in the Force,” She said, “in addition to feeling something was incredibly wrong, I saw father had to sit, he looked a little faint. It was after you screamed I knew that whatever happened it was so bad that it affected even the people with the smallest Force sensitivities. How did you connect with the Force so quickly?”

Leia was still shaking. The screams had died down in her mind the only thing she could think of the burning. Oh was the burning painful.

“It was a nightmare,” Leia sighed deeply, “I have a lot of them….some of them come true, some of them don’t.”

“That’s how it usually starts for Force sensitives,” Mara said with a nod, “That or more physical manifestations. Mine started with the dreams…”

She looked down and took a deep sigh. Leia noticed a twinge of sadness on the other woman’s features, but at the same time there was vigor. What she sensed was that Mara had something happen in her the past that was somewhat terrifying, but instead of breaking her, it only made her stronger. 

“Did you have any scary ones that came true?” Leia asked raising an eyebrow, “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind at all,” Mara responded with a nod, “if it helps you I am definitely willing to talk about it. After all it was years ago,” She took a deep breath gaining her composure, “When I was five, I had this nightmare of my parents dying by this man with the power to make lightning. I told my mother about it and she reassured me nothing was going to happen. Two nights later, I wake up in the middle of the night, come downstairs and there was my mom and dad, dead and this man, with yellow eyes just...was laughing manically over them.”

Leia blinked. Just hours ago, she arrived to see her house engulfed in flames. If Han and her Aunt hadn’t blocked her view she probably would have caught a glimpse of her Uncle Owen’s burning corpse. That alone would have haunted her. But to see both parents knowing she had a vision of their deaths….she probably would have never recovered. 

“Apparently the man had a vision of me being a part of helping bring balance to the Force,” Mara said with a shrug, “wanted to make me his apprentice to prevent that from happening. Had my adoptive father not foreseen this happening and rescued me...I would have been part of the Darkside….anyway the point of telling you this story is that, while having Force powers is pretty cool, it could be pretty kriffin’ scary.” 

A smile formed on Leia’s lips at that. 

“You got that right,” she said.

Mara took her hand and squeezed it gently. Surprisingly, Leia wasn’t as skittish with the touch as she was with Han at first. This was a different touch. It was a touch of solidarity telling her Mara knew what Leia was going through and she wasn’t alone. 

“Listen, I know you got tall, dark and handsome following around like a puppy,” Mara said with a smile, “but if you need a female touch to talk about your Force sensitive abilities, I’m your girl.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on it,” Leia said with a nod, she was much calmer than she was before. The throb of the phantom burns were now just a dull ache at the pit of her stomach. But she couldn’t help but wonder if her dream of a planet, most likely the Prince’s, exploding was going to happen or did happen already, “Especially because, well, you know my husband doesn’t believe in the Force.”

“You know me well too, darling,” Han quipped with a glass of water in his hand, stepping back into the room.

“Speaking of tall, dark and handsome,” Mara mumbled letting go of Leia’s hand and rolling her eyes.

Han walked over to Leia handing her the water in his hand. She accepted the drink almost eagerly, her mouth was dry from fear and her throat was sore from screaming. She felt Han’s large hands touch her shoulders as his lips touched her forehead. The fact he was being tender brought some of her tremors down from the nightmare down the occasional small shivers.

“You okay now, Leia?” Han inquired, “Looks like Red helped you a bit-thanks, Red.”

“I have a name you know,” Mara responded.

After finishing her glass to the bottom, Leia looked at Han and smiled gently.

“Yes, Mara helped a lot,” She said. 

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. The three inhabitants in the room looked up into the doorway to Obi Wan holding Leia’s disarmed lightsaber and a round object in his hand. She tilted her head wondering what Obi Wan wanted to do now. 

“I know you just had a nightmare but are you willing to train?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Does it look like she’s up for train-” Han began but Leia placed her hand on his arm almost silencing him, “Yes I am willing to train now, besides it will be a welcomed distraction.”

Leia just hoped the disturbing images she saw of lovers dying in each other’s arms and fire burning everything in it’s wake didn’t distract her. Most of all she hoped that it wasn’t one her many nightmares that turned out to be true…..

* * *

Half of her would have wanted to practice in her bedroom, but Obi Wan was right: it wasn’t an appropriate place. The area where they chose to practice was in the sitting room of the Falcon. There seemed to be a lot going on. R2D2, C3PO and Chewbacca were playing a holotable game called Sabaac, something Chewie was very competitive with, apparently. The angered hisses of the Wookie in addition to Han nonchalantly leaning back in his chair was distracting her. 

Leia’s hands gripped onto her lightsaber as her eyes narrowed on an object that floated in front of her. A seeker it was called. She had to concentrate. She didn’t know if the lasers the ball shot out would hurt her. 

“Remember a Jedi could feel the Force flow through them,” Obi Wan said.

Leia nodded and kept her eyes on the ball. It started to move quickly. Up, down, towards her face, backwards, forwards until it disappeared behind her. She kept her grip on her lightsaber waiting for sudden movements. Suddenly the ball moved in front of her. Before Leia could even raise the lightsaber, it emitted a red beam hitting her in the leg. She hissed and stumbled into Han’s arms.

The smuggler chuckled at convenient spot she hand landed before shaking his head. 

“Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side,” Han said helping Leia to her, feet. His large hands steady on her forearms keeping her balanced. “I could have taught her a few moves myself.” He added with a nod. 

“Han,” Leia said gently, truth was she was frustrated she got hit and was knocked down already, “I get you don’t believe in the Force but keep the commentary to yourself, flyboy.” 

Han raised his hands in mock surrender once again. Leia shook her head, trying to contain the smile that was forming on her lips. His sense of humor once again driving her both up the wall and giving her joy. Obi Wan smiled at the couple with an reminiscent gaze. She for a moment wondered if the old Jedi was getting memories of her father and mother. With a deep sigh he lifted up a helmet with the blast shield down.

“I suggest you try it again, Leia,” Obi wan said. Suddenly he placed the helmet on her head engulfing her world into darkness, “This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct.”

“Well, this is the fun part,” Leia could hear Mara utter behind her. 

Leia felt a bit alarmed. It was dangerous enough that she was facing that seeker, but to be facing it without her sight, was another. Immediately she started swinging blindly at the object hoping to make a shot. But that didn’t seem to work either. The seeker hit her in the behind causing her to yell.

“Don’t worry darling, your bum is still in one peace.” Han said with a laugh.

If the blast shield wasn’t down he would have seen the full on glare Leia was giving him.

“Stretch out with your feelings.,” She heard Obi Wan say again.

Leia got very still and focused on the seeker. She focused on its shape, the way it moved. She started to get in tap with it’s artificial brain. Suddenly she could see the ball in her mind as clear as day. She heard a click and a small swishes. The seeker fired 3 shot, but Leia this time managed to catch them all before they hit her by hitting them away with her lightsaber. Her lightsaber swung through the air like a lightning bolt. The ball dropped into it’s original position and an amused grin formed on Leia’s lips. 

She smiled as pulled off her helmet and disengaged the lightsaber. 

“You were right about searching out with your feelings,” Leia said with a nod, “I could almost see the remote.”

“That’s good,” Obi Wan said, there was a proud smile on his face. Leia sensed it was something more nostalgic rather than pride. She sighed and thought for a moment of her father doing the same exact training. It had been the most connected she had been to him. They shared a gift and now a life experience, “You have taken your first step into a larger world.”

“She got lucky,” Han said folding his arms, “I’ve seen her fly, she’s pretty good, us pilots have good senses.”

Leia glared at him. As supportive of a husband Han was, she was rather annoyed that the man who declared he would follow her across the galaxy was finding the Force that was a part of her nonsense. She placed the helmet and the lightsaber on his lap.

“Alright, flyboy if you think it’s my good senses that got me to dodge that thing...you try it,” Leia teased.

“Fine darling, I’ll do it,” Han said standing up reaching for a handkerchief, “I am going to have to use a Blindfold though, that helmet is from when I was a teenager, doesn’t fit me anymore.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Obi Wan said. 

Mara sat back in her chair with a bemused smirk on her face. 

“No, father this should be good,” She said.

Obi Wan took two long strides back so he would be far from the line of fire possibly from Han’s lazy lightsaber fighting. Leia sat in the seat Han was before with eyes narrow in anticipation. The tall lanky pilot tied the cloth around his eyes before raising the lightsaber engaging it to life.

“Alright you little bastard, do your worst,” he said while crouching down into position. 

And what happened next, caused Leia to howl in laughter. Han’s idea of defeating the thing was swinging her lightsaber around blindly. He kept trying to hit the thing but it always managed to get away from it. Even when the seeker shot at him he still kept trying to bring it down. Amongst the chaos she could see Obi Wan with his face in his hand shaking his head. It was when the seeker moved behind him and hit him in the ass, much to the delight of a cackling Mara who at that point fell to the floor rolling in her laughter, was when Han decided he had enough. 

“Okay then,” He growled ripping off the blindfold as he disengaged the lightsaber, “maybe it is not luck. But I still don’t think the Force is involved.”

“Even so,” Leia said leaning back in her seat as she wiped a tear from her eye, “I needed that good laugh, flyboy.”

“Well I am glad to be of entertainment,” Han said with a sarcastic bow.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise. Leia turned her head and looked at a flashing light on the console. 

“What’s that,” Leia asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity hoping it wasn’t a warning that the ship was about to explode. For a brief second she felt the tinge of burning she had from her dream, only to be quickly abated when Han took her hand and helped her up from her seat.

“Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan,” He said, “here,I’ll show you some more piloting skills. If of course, the Old Man gives you permission.”

“Little steps at a time,” Obi Wan said, “and I taught you all I needed you to know for today.”

Leia turned her head back with a small smile of thanks at Obi Wan for training as Han lead her into the Cockpit.

* * *

“You’ll like Alderaan,” Han said as he pushed a few buttons, “I stopped there a few times during my runs. Very beautiful and very mountainous.”

Leia frowned when he described the planet. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Mountainous, that was the landscape of the planet that had its buildings and inhabitants engulfed in flames. A sharp chill went down her spine, the nightmare. Leia slowly began to be skeptical of coincidences after the events that had unfolded within the past day. If her nightmare was indeed a vision, they could be flying to their deaths.

Han’s hand reached behind him and gripped hers. His thumb ran over the upper side of her hand. Chewbacca, who was at his side growled, in concern. 

“I got this. Chewie cut out the sublight engines,” Han ordered, the Wookie nodded and went back to the controls. A small concerned smile grazed the Smuggler’s handsome features, “You alright? Is it going to a different planet? I get it. This is your first time off the planet. It’s scary.”

“Han,” Leia said as she squeezed his hand. It was distracted her from the small throb of burning pain rush through her body. “We can’t land on Alderaan. Something bad is going to happen. Or it happened already.” 

Han raised an eyebrow skeptical of what she was saying. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, “is it your nightmare you had? You know those are just-”

A large boom that once again rocked the ship stopping Han mid sentence and then another, and another. 

“What the?” He uttered. 

Leia looked up and expected to see a lush green planet and saw asteroid after asteroid rushing towards the ship. She took the sharp breath as the ship rocked back and forth. There was a sense of fright that rushed at the pit of her stomach. Was the fact that they dodged a bullet by not being on a planet when it exploded? Or the fact the people she saw in her dream were real and they were now pieces amongst the galaxy.

Her hands gripped on Han’s arm tighter than usual. Her knuckles turned white at the pressure. It was the only thing that prevented her from passing out in fear. 

“Leia, are you alright,” Han said turning his eyes slightly so he could keep his eyes on the obstructed path in front of him.

“Alderaan,” She said sharply, “They destroyed it…”

Han’s eyebrows raised sharply in alarm trying to figure out the gravity of her words.

“Who did?”

“The Empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> The group encounters the cause of Alderaan's Destruction, a massive spacestation the size of a moon.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	10. that's no moon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group encounters the cause of Alderaan's Destruction, a massive spacestation the size of a moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your love and support, this chapter was a bit harder for me to write up but I am so happy I had cheerleaders help me keep going.
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> Featuring some iconic lines and creative liscence!! Savor Obi Wan while you can this is the last chapter before -sniff- -sniff- lets get to the story

Han looked at her skeptically. Of course the idea that a planet could be destroyed by a man made object seemed ridiculous. But what he did seem to believe from the look in his eyes, was that whatever she dreamt about Alderaan was true because the planet was now in pieces.

“Leia, okay I believe you about Alderaan,” he said, “but it could have been anything, an asteroid, some rumbling in the planet, anything but the Empire, darling. The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've seen. Trust me I was in the Academy, I know those ships.”

“You’ll be surprised,” Obi Wan said, he was standing behind Leia as Mara took a seat beside her, “the Empire had been planning this for years.”

There was suddenly another sound, a beeping sound. 

“There is another ship coming in,” Han said. 

“It’s an Imperial fighter,” Obi Wan said with a nod.

There was an explosion that caused the ship to rock violently. The mere flash of orange alone caused Leia to cringe as she felt a flash of a burn on her arm. She always had a fear of being burned alive, but ever since the nightmare-after feeling herself be ripped apart over and over-the fear had never been stronger. When her nails started digging into Han’s arm, he turned his head slightly.

“It’s alright, darling,” Han said before turning his head to dodge the ruins of Alderaan, “I won’t let this ship explode.”

“Do you think the ship followed us?” Leia asked as she looked ahead to see a ship. It was small but obviously powerful enough to do some serious damage. 

“No,” Han responded shaking his head. “I am pretty sure there aren’t any bases around here.” 

Suddenly the ship began speeding away at a rapid speed. Another wave of panic set into Leia’s throat. 

“It’s leaving in a big hurry,” Leia noted taking a deep breath. She trusted Han. She knew he was a good pilot, but what she saw….being certain they would make it out of there in one piece was too risky. “If they identified us we’re in big trouble.”

“Not if I could help it,” Han said with determination in his voice. It gave Leia some security, but as soon as they were out of the area, she would be certain that they would live to see another day. “Chewie...jam it's transmissions.” 

The Wookie nodded with a growl and pushed a few buttons. There was a small hum that left Obi Wan’s lips as he watched the chase between the Falcon and the fighter unfold from the cockpit.

“It'd be as well to let it go,” he said stroking his chin for a moment, “It's too far out of range.”

“I am going to have to agree with him, Han,” Leia responded with a nod, “it’s not worth getting caught over one little ship.”

“We are screwed either way, darling,” Han retorted keeping his eyes ahead of him, “if it makes it to…..wherever their base is and they saw our ship, they’ll put a warrant on us and there will be no where we can hide, besides, look, we are getting closer.”

Leia looked ahead and saw the space between the Falcon and the fighter getting smaller and small. But something else caught her attention. Something round and bright, a star? A planet? She leaned in closer. She could feel her chin brushing over Han’s shoulder. 

“Han,I think it’s heading for that small moon,” she said, “I think we should turn around.”

Mara got up from her seat and moved over to the other side of Han. Leia watched at the corner of her eye as the red head narrowed her eyes taking a good look at the Imperial fighter’s point of destination. She turned to Han and Leia as her brow furrowed.

“Guys,” Mara quipped, “I don’t think that’s a moon.”

“You’re right,” Obi Wan sighed gravely, “That’s no moon….it’s a space station.”

“But it’s too big to be a spacestation,” Han said as he craned his neck to get a better view.

The moment Han set his eyes on the massive space station, Leia felt him freeze below her fingers. She felt it again….his panic. The same panic that set through the course of Han’s veins when they confronted Jabba the Hutt just hours ago. She took a sharp breath taking another glimpse of the mass object. It looked like the size of a planet with a massive cannon on the end of it. Something very menacing and deadly. 

_That had to be what destroyed Alderaan._ Leia thought, _but we need to get out of here and figure out somewhere to go._

“I have a bad feeling about this,” she simply said, hoping she could prompt Han to turn the ship around. 

“I think you’re right,” Han said. Leia took a deep breath of relief knowing they were getting out of the ships deadly grasp, “Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power.”

Leia watched as Chewbacca pushed a few buttons. She expected the ship to move away but instead the ship shuddered and continued to make it's way towards the spacestation. Han sat up further, she could almost feel through the Force the color draining from his face. But he seemed to swallow it as he frantically began to push buttons.

“Well this is a conundrum,” Mara said, furrowing her brow, she too seemed nervous. Maybe because of what she had told Leia, maybe this was a one way ticket back into the hands of her parents’ murderer, “we’re still moving towards it. Why is that?”

“We're caught in a tractor beam!” Han exclaimed, “It's pulling us in!”

Leia didn’t want to believe it, but she knew no matter what she was going into that massive destructive object and probably see the man who killed her father. Yet something in her core wondered if there was a chance they would make it out. 

“There's gotta be something you can do,” she said.

“There’s nothing I can do,” Han said with a deep sigh, “I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!”

Obi Wan, who seemed to be the calmest of the group, placed his hand on Han’s shoulder gently. The Smuggler swallowed. 

“You can’t win but there are alternatives to fighting,” Obi Wan said. 

“Like what?” Han asked raising an eyebrow skeptically, Leia could sense defeat but acceptance: it would take a miracle to get out of this mess. 

“This is a smuggling ship right? Let’s use it.”

* * *

The space was too confined and too dark for her liking, not to mention there were three living creatures crammed in here. Leia was on Han’s lap because of her tiny size making her quote unquote “more compact” of the three of them. While the position they were in was quite uncomfortable, being in Han’s lap, a gesture usually saved for the more sexually advanced couples, actually was. 

Maybe it's the mere idea that one would think a rogue and a criminal like Han Solo would use such a moment to take advantage of her but instead he kept himself restrained that kept her at ease, even if, well, she could feel a hint of his arousal against her. While his arms were wrapped around her to keep her still, his hands, clasped together, remained stationary at her stomach.

Even in this comfortable position, she was nervous. Each time she heard a noise, the pitter patter of feet, a sound of a radio she jumped. What if they found her? Would they kill her? Hand her over to Vader so she could be at his mercy? Would she be able to fight them with the little training she had? Suddenly there was another tread of boots causing the lid of the overhead compartment to quiver. Leia gasped.

Han’s arms wrapped around her tighter as his fingers ran around her belly as a sign of reassurance.

“Don’t be nervous...nothing is going to happen to you,” Han whispered.

“Do you think I am nervous about that?” Leia lied. She knew how nervous Han was. The stakes were higher for him. If he was found, he would be be immediately taken to execution. Leia thought saying she was fearful would escalate Han’s nerves. “I am sitting on your lap and I am pretty sure it's not your gun that’s poking against my back.”

Han’s cheeks turned red, which seemed clearly visible in the dim red light of the room.

“Hey...it’s a natural reaction to a man’s beautiful wife sitting on his lap,” Han whispered in retort, “and occasionally you fidget which is not helping. Besides I think you are enjoying this more then you are leading me to believe.”

“I do not,” Leia whispered back harshly. Another lie. “And be quiet they’ll hear us.”

“You’re the one talking back to me, Princess,” Han murmured. Chewbacca made a low groan and placed his head in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. “Nothing to worry about Chewie, just a little marital bickering.” Leia only rolled her eyes and unconsciously found herself leaning back against him, resting her hands over his. “See...you like it.”

“Alright,” A voice distorted by a radio above them said, “There’s no one here, let’s report this to the commander.”

They waited for a few moments until there was not a single sound left. Han hummed and nodded helping Leia to her feet before pushing the lid off the compartment. He sat up on the edge guiding her to the spot next to him. Mara and Obi Wan pulled themselves up in the next compartment. 

“Well,” Mara said, “you proved yourself useful, Solo. It’s a good thing you had these smuggling compartments.”

“I use them for smuggling-never thought I’d be smuggling myself some day,” Han sighed, “This is insanity. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam.” 

“Leave that to me!” Obi Wan said with a smile on his face.

Han sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. 

“Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that.” He said shaking his head.

“Who is the more foolish,” Obi Wan asked, “the fool or the fool who follows him?”

Han only shook his head at that. 

“Trust him, Han,” Leia said with a small smile on her face. She knew Obi Wan had some idea what he was doing. Her father trusted him. Prince Luke’s father trusted him as well. The old Jedi could get them out of here. “I do.”

“Well, only because you do,” Han grumbled, “they are about to check the place again, we can’t stay in here.”

Leia raised an eyebrow. 

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Mara asked, asking Leia’s question for her, “especially in a place crawling with stormtroopers?”

Han only raised his pistol. Leia a deep sigh knowing what he was about to do. It was a stupid plan of course, one that could get them killed. But that was the frightening thing: she trusted Han too, just as much as she trusted Obi Wan. He had already done all he could to prove he would keep her happy and safe and this, no matter how risky the plan was, would be no different. 

“I don’t think you are going to like it but it’s worth a shot,” Han said before turning turning towards the end of the hallway, “HEY DOWN THERE CAN YOU GIVE US A HAND WITH THIS!”

* * *

Surprisingly, the fact that stormtrooper uniform wasn’t twice her tiny size shocked Leia more than the fact Han shot and killed three stormtroopers to get uniforms for the two of them and Mara. Maybe it was the fact that she knew what she was getting into when she got betrothed to him in the first place, but him doing something so criminal did not phase her. Or perhaps it was the fact from here on out it was a kill or be killed situation, so it wasn’t like he killed people for the hell of it. 

She followed Han and Chewbacca holding onto the gun, which surprisingly wasn’t too big for her hands either. Han assured her, that he would do all the attacking, which was a bit of a relief for Leia. Unlike the uniform, the helmet was way too big for her head and occasionally blocked her vision. She was almost certain, even with the Force training, she would get someone by mistake...now if the helmet were off….

A loud roar followed by heavy gunfire bounced her out of her thoughts. Han and Chewbacca were making their attack. Sensing Han needed help, Leia pulled off her helmet hoping she could knock down a few of the enemy herself. By the time she did however, the gunfight was over and the enemy laid on the ground….most likely dead. Mara, Obi Wan and the Droids made their way into the control room.

“Do you think they can hear us?” Leia asked tilting her head. Her hair was now in the familiar position in a loose bun, but messy now. “I mean Chewbacca is pretty loud.”

“He can’t help it, darling. Wookies are naturally loud,” Han said pulling off his own helmet shaking his head, “but hey, if they want to come bring it on….I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around.”

A smirk formed on Leia’ lips at the statement. He was still nervous, Leia could tell, but at least he could still keep his sense of humor and cockiness in times of stress.

“Are you trying to say that to impress me or you really want to fight these men?” Leia teased hoping cracking a little joke could calm her own nerves. 

“Maybe a little of both,” Han said with a wink.

“I am glad you two like each other….but I don’t think now is the time for flirting,” Mara said as she pulled off her own helmet and rolled her eyes.

“I found a computer outlet, sir!” C3PO exclaimed.

“Plug in.” Obi Wan said with a nod, “He could interpret the computer network and find a flaw in the system.”

Leia watched as a claw came out R2D2’s body and into an outlet in the system. She made an impressed hum as the computer sprung to life in a matter of seconds. After a few moments of heavy scanning, R2D2 beeped.

“He says he has found the computer that controls the tractor beam,” C3PO explained, “he will pinpoint it’s location and put it up on the monitor.” Leia’s eyes turned the screen that showed a layout of the whole ship including the layout to the tractor beam.”The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave.”

“I don’t think you guys can help,” Obi Wan said, “I must go alone.”

“I think I am okay with that,” Han said with a nod, “I got more than I bargained for on this trip already.”

Leia could sense Han was relieved he didn’t have to go into further danger. But she, however, didn’t trust Obi Wan going into this big place alone especially at his advanced age. There were stormtroopers crawling all over the place, and with the continuing sense of worry she could feel at the pit of her stomach, there was a lingering feeling that something bad may happen if he went down there alone.

“I think you need help,” Leia said causing Han to turn his head and sigh deeply. She knew if she went out there, her contracted husband’s chivalrous side would make him follow her as well, “Han and I could help you.”

“No, Leia you need to stay here and watch over the droids,” Obi Wan said. Leia was about to open her mouth to fight with him but she quickly closed it. There was a look in the old man’s eyes that almost pleaded with her not to fight him on this, so she obeyed. “They need to be safely delivered so other planets do not suffer the same fate as Alderaan.” And then he paused and placed his hands on Leia’s shoulders. “Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you...always!”

The words were cryptic and puzzling to say the least. It was if he was speaking in riddles, but she just assumed it was the way he spoke. So Leia smiled and decided not to worry and focus on her task of watching the droids.

“In case something happens, which I doubt it will,” Leia said to reassure herself, it didn’t work: the poking feeling that something bad was going to happen did leave. “Thanks for telling me about my father….and paying for Han’s debt.”

“Anytime,” Obi Wan said before placing the hood over his head.”After all, as I said to Mara, your father was family-as are you now.”

The moment of calm Leia had quickly vanished in Obi Wan’s next set of actions. He walked over to Mara, his adoptive daughter whom he raised probably from the time she was small, and pulled her into his arms. The redhead was at first skeptical at the spontaneous hug, but soon she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her father. They lingered like that just for a moment before he kissed Mara on the forehead whispering something in her ear and stepping away.

The young woman was almost clinging to him as he stepped out of the control room and disappeared from their view. It was clearly evident from Leia’s angle she was in distress.

 _It’s probably just nerves,_ Leia thought, _it's Obi Wan Kenobi, a Jedi. He’ll make it back!_

“I wouldn't worry, Red,” Han said, having sympathy for his and Leia’s worried companion, “Your pops probably just did a ‘I am gonna hug you just in case’ thing. Your dad has that Force voodoo! He'll come back.”

“It’s him doing that and having that Force voodoo you speak of that has got me worried,” Mara said.

Both answers seemed plausible to say the least. Either Obi Wan could have shown that sign of affection as a security measure, then if he didn’t make it back he at least he got to say goodbye. But at the same time, if the Force can sense and choose one’s destiny, then he was saying goodbye...for real. 

But it was a question for Leia that would have to be put on the back burner. R2D2 made a beeping noise. Did Obi Wan manage to get rid of the tractor beam so quickly?

“What is it?” Leia asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, Artoo keeps repeating he found him and that he is here!” C3PO said.

“Who?” 

It could have been anyone. A survivor of Alderaan, Obi Wan, Vader?

“Prince Luke! But I’m afraid he’s scheduled to be terminated…...immediately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Leia, Han, Mara and Chewbacca make a dangerous journey into the cellblock of the Deathstar in hopes to save Prince Luke. However, not everything goes according to plan and the rescue becomes a bit more complicated.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.
> 
> ITS COMING CHILDREN!!! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! GET READY FOR PRINCE!LUKE!!


	11. in the belly of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Han, Mara and Chewbacca make a dangerous journey into the cellblock of the Deathstar in hopes to save Prince Luke. However, not everything goes according to plan and the rescue becomes a bit more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for my own birthday, the next chapter of ABNH
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> And the time has come children...the moment you all been waiting for......PRINCE LUKE!

Suddenly Obi Wan Kenobi’s words made sense to Leia, about her destiny lying somewhere far different from his. Just as the droids came into her life the day she thought her fate as a lonely little housewife was sealed, she was here and not helping Obi Wan because she was here to save Prince Luke. And that’s what she was going to do.

She could see Han turning to her, furrowing his brow. She remembered talking to Aunt Beru so close to her contracted marriage to Han. The young girl asked her aunt what it was like to be married. Aunt Beru had responded that it's a bond that is so close that the married couple could almost read each other’s minds. As Han sighed deeply, so close to hitting day one of their contracted union, Leia could already tell that was the case.

“You are not thinking of going in there,” Han said folding his arms. Leia didn’t need to answer, she gave him a glare telling him she was going in there whether he liked it or not. “Dammit you are…” Han paused to make a deep groan, “marching into the detention center wasn’t something I had in mind….but I’m good at keepin’ promises I am committed to holding, so I guess I have to go with you too.”

Or in Han’s terms, _‘I care about you too much to let you go in there and have something happen to you.’_

Leia chuckled and raised her hand to pat Han on the cheek. He smirked and rolled his eyes at the cheesy gesture.

“As you said Flyboy,” She said, “you have a contract to honor.”

Mara cleared her throat and folded her arms.

“We have orders from my father to stay and watch over the droids,” She said.

Leia was not surprised Mara would be the only one in the group to object to the idea. She was fiercely loyal to her father. When she had a command she would obey it. She didn’t want to force Mara to break her her conviction but, whether the young woman was going or not, time was ticking for Prince Luke. They could be moving him to the execution chamber for all they know.

“You don’t have to come….you can watch over the droids,” Leia said with a smile, “I am sure it won’t take long for us to find the Prince.”

Mara raised an eyebrow looking skeptical. 

“So you expect me to wait in here alone and watch the droids on my lonesome?” She inquired tilting her head.

“Oh, come on you have the Force,” Leia said reaching out to touch her arm, “you can protect your-”

The moment Leia touched Mara’s arm, a flash came into her mind. Mara was running on a beach laughing. The redhead had the brightest smile Leia had ever seen. She stood by the ocean before calling out:

_LUKE COME ON!_

And there was the prince. He was running and laughing in an elated tone before taking Mara in his arms. He spun her around and kissed her as if the man had never kissed anyone before. It was a image that made Leia feel peace and joy because it reminded her of her hopes she had for Han someday.

As quickly as it came the image had left. It left both women staring at each other for one long moment blinking. Mara must have seen it too. 

“You know what,” Mara said with a nod, “maybe I should come too. A third eye, you know?”

Leia looked down and smirked at that. Yes, her new friend had definitely shared the vision too. Even if it was probably for a superficial reason, Leia was definitely relieved that she wasn’t leaving Mara alone to fend for herself.

“Well I don’t know what just happened between the two of you,” Han said folding his arms, “but if we are going to get this Prince, we need to figure out how to get into the cell!”

Right, a plan. Leia looked around the room. All three of them were in Stormtrooper outfits so they could easily say they were taking Prince Luke to his execution. However when Chewbacca picked up the gun behind them it made it clear he was coming with them too. Leia knew there was no way in heaven or the galaxy they would be able to get away with walking around with a wookie. 

But then her eyes spotted them on the table….the binders. Leia slowly picked them up off the table. The plan was coming together. 

“Hey Chewie, do you mind if I put these on you,” she said with a smile, “it will only be temporarily.” 

Chewbacca grunted tilting his head in confusion. Han only smiled and patted his old friend on the back.

“Don’t worry Chewie, I know what she has in mind,” he said. He took the binders from Leia’s hands and put them around Chewbacca’s wrists, making sure they were loose enough to break free.

And they started to suit up. Their guns were in their hands, loaded and ready to fire. Helmets were on so they could blend in amongst the crowd of people: they were ready to go.

“Excuse me, Mistress Leia,” C3PO asked, “Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?”

“Lock the door,” Leia simply said, turning to find the droid, but once again the humongous helmet blocked her version.

“And pray they don’t have blasters,” Han added. 

And they were off, out of the safety of the room and into the belly of the beast. Leia took a deep breath praying that they would find Prince Luke in time and that this risky mission wasn’t a waste.

* * *

It was miracle no one stopped them. Deeper down the halls of this massive size ship Leia noticed she was much shorter than most of the storm troopers here.She wondered if the stares given to them was because of the massive wookie that stood in between the three of them or because Leia was the tiniest of the three. But mostly they bustled about knowing they had a routine to do and there was no use in being distracted.

The four of them bustled into a pod. Leia almost toppled over when the ground moved beneath her feet. Mara almost did the same.

“You guys have no Lifts where you are from?” Han asked.

“Nope: heat rises so a lot of buildings were only one floor,” Leia said.

“I haven’t been in a lift since I was five,” Mara added, “used to live in Ord Mantell. Nice place, you two should go there for your honeymoon. There are lots of Hot Tubs and Spas, you guys are gonna make a kriff load of money once you save this prince.”

Han hummed gripping onto his gun with one hand and holding onto a rather nervous Chewbacca with the other. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” He said, “but let’s make it out of this hellhole first.” 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Thankfully they had made it to the cellblock; officers were already waiting for them and giving them questioning looks. As they walked into the room, Leia took a survey of her surroundings and how they were going to get the Prince out undetected. 

There were alarms, lasers and lots of cameras. Leia knew they would knock out the cameras, also take out some guards. She knew she would have to kill some of them, something that was shocking to think about. But knowing they were saving an innocent man from probably a brutal execution took away the possible guilt at taking someone's life 

The officer made his way towards the group and raised an eyebrow. He was probably trying to decipher what he was staring at. 

“Where are you taking this thing?” The officer asked.

Chewbacca, offended by that statement, growled. Leia could hear a tiny snarl coming from Han’s lips at defense of his friend. She cleared her throat swallowing, hoping she could deepen her voice to sound like a man. She assumed there wasn’t many women around her. An unfortunate fact she was used to by now.

“Prisoner transfer from Block One-One-Three-Eight,” she said hoping she sounded convincing.

The officer gave her a skeptical look. Maybe Leia didn’t sound convincing enough. 

“I wasn’t notified,” he said to the group.

She saw Mara at the corner of her eye raise her hand.

“Yes you were,” The redhead said, waving her hand in front of the Officer’s face, “go check to see if there’s a cellblock open.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” The officer said, “I will go check to see which cell is open.”

Leia raised her eyebrows in fascination. Not only did the officer not pester any further at Mara’s suggestion, but he actually turned back to the console and started looking for an open cell to put Chewbacca in. She turned her head to Mara and could almost see the redhead smiling beneath her helmet.

“Neat little trick dad will teach you,” Mara whispered.

“Cool, cool,” Han added, “get ready to attack on my signal-pretend to shoot at Chewie.” Leia took a deep breath and kept her hands on her gun tightly. With that Han took off one of Chewbacca’s cuffs and yelled: “LOOK OUT! HE’S LOOSE!”

The wookie let out a giant roar and took the gun out of Mara’s hand. She fell to the floor pretending as though the big brown “monster” had hit her.

“OH NO! HE’S GOING TO TEAR US APART!” Leia added raising her gun towards Chewbacca.

They kept pretending to shoot at Chewbacca, however used the opportunity to hit whatever they could fire at. Leia kept hitting the cameras and controls so the Empire wouldn’t see them run off with the Prince and send the cavalry. She left the knocking out officers to Han and Chewbacca. 

The mini fray lasted for less than a minute. By the time they were finished, it looked like a sandstorm had blown through room. Officers remain scattered on the floor. Smoke came out of the controls and the cameras. But if they moved quickly they would be able to find the Prince and get him out as quickly as possible.

Mara seemed to have the right idea. She got off the floor, pulling off her helmet in the process and walked over to the console. She pushed a few buttons. 

“Our prince is in cell twenty-one-eighty-seven,” She said with a hum, “Solo and I will hold them off….You go get the Prince.”

Leia raised her gun and started walking down the halls. She walked slowly and carefully trying not to trip. Gods, she really couldn’t wait to take this thing off. Her body moved from side to side, reading the numbers off the cells.

“Twenty one eighty one….twenty four eighty two….” She whispered.

The hallways were quiet. They must have been soundproof. The only sound she could hear was Han desperately trying to fend off what seemed to be a controller. 

“Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction,” Han said, his loud prominent voice echoed through the hallways even if it was at a normal octave, “But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?”

“ _You idiot_!” Mara’s voice echoed through the hallways, “Did you just ask them how they were?!”

Leia couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that. Her contracted husband was apparently good at his job of smuggling what he did from planet to planet, but didn’t seem to know his way out of trouble. Then again the man had a death sentence on another planet for knocking out a cleric and trying to run his service. This shouldn’t shock her. 

A second later a sound of a blaster echoed through the hallways. 

“LEIA, DARLING, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE COMPANY!” Han yelled.

It was a sign she needed to keep moving. 

“Twenty one eighty six,” Leia whispered, “ _twenty one eighty seven!_ ”

She raised her gun and began shooting. It took only three shots to open the door. She held her breath as the smoke cleared. She still could barely see anything but she could see a hint of a figure sitting on what looked like a bench. 

“I guess you are here to take me to my execution,” a hoarse voice said, “you are a bit short for a stormtrooper though.” 

With all this excitement, Leia had forgotten she was still wearing her uniform. She lifted off her helmet and threw it to the floor. She didn’t exactly need it anyway. As soon as her vision cleared a satisfied grin appeared on her face. She had found Prince Luke.

Luke’s blue eyes, even more brilliant than in the video, seemed puffy and red from crying (understandable considering her vision was correct and he watched his planet explode), went wide. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands trying to see if this was a figment of his imagination.

“Considering all stormtroopers are clones, please tell me you are here to rescue me.” Luke said. 

Leia couldn’t help but smirk at that. She could understand his eagerness. Upon further examination he looked antsy and disheveled. Further evidence he was weeping, probably over his lost planet, was clear upon his red cheeks. His hair was all over the place. If she didn’t know better she probably would have thought he got into a fight with a hoard of sand people.

But for his luck, Leia was here to rescue him. Hopefully smoothly because of Han’s rather…. _pathetic_ way of trying to evade stormtroopers. 

“Yes I am my name is Leia….” She paused, what would her last name be now that she was now on technical terms, married. Would it be Leia Solo? No part of her still felt a connection to her family name Skywalker, especially now that she was training to become a Jedi. But at the same time….taking Han’s last name was a sign she accepted him. Gods she couldn’t have picked a worse time to finally think this over….but then she remembered….the vision. The girl didn’t just call her Leia Solo, or Leia Skywalker. It was Leia Skywalker Solo. Her smile widened. That was it it seemed to fit, a name she had her whole life, “Leia Skywalker Solo and I came with Ben Kenobi.”

“Ben Kenobi,” Luke said as he stood up. Suddenly his eyes changed, at first they were filled with despair as they accepted his fate he was going to die along along with his planet. But now they were bright and sparkling….filled with hope. A smile formed on his lips, “Are you two here alone or do you have others?”

“Well I am here with my husband Han and a friend,” Leia answered feeling the joy and relief Luke was feeling. “Han is a bit different…..per say, but he’s a good man….but you’ll definitely like Mara.” _And that’s a promise._ She mentally added in align with her vision.

“Well Leia,” Luke said with a smile, “lead the way.”

Leia and Luke moved out into the hallway. Now that the hard part, actually freeing the prince, was over, Leia expected the rest of the escape to be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. 

“Nice to finally join us!” Han yelled out firing at Stormtroopers slowly creeping their way towards the group.

“Blame your laserbrain husband for this,” Mara yelled ducking behind a corner of a wall occasionally peering out to knock out a stormtrooper, “asking stormtroopers how they are doing _really_ makes you look less suspicious!”

Instead of finding a quiet scene with Han and Mara so that they could plan a way to get Luke safely to the Falcon, they found themselves in the middle of a fire fight…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys excited for Prince Luke? I CERTAINLY AM!
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Our heroes in their fight against the nasty stormtroopers find themselves....in a trash compactor. Leia also faces her first true near death experience
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	12. navigating murky waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes in their fight against the nasty stormtroopers find themselves....in a trash compactor. Leia also faces her first true near death experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens and Prince Luke has just arrived its getting good. 
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> Warning for those who are squicked by drowning. Theres a drowning scene in here.

Before Luke could utter another word, Mara grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her. Their bodies bumped into as she made sure he was blocked, so that this rescue mission wasn’t for nothing. Leia scooted her way behind Han. She figured she could call C3PO, maybe R2D2 could find them a way out of here since their only exit was blocked.

“Oh, hello there,” Luke said with a smile, “Prince Luke Organa.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Luke,” Mara responded trying to keep a serious face as she fired upon the troops, “Mara Jade Kenobi.” 

Even amongst the sound of blaster fire, Leia could hear the sound of Han making an annoyed growl. He fired at the stormtroopers before dodging a blast aiming for him. He turned his head toward The Prince and Mara and furrowed his brow.

“YOU GUYS CAN PLAN YOUR WEDDING ONCE WE’RE OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!” Han growled. 

“But we just met, how can we plan a wedding?” Luke said as his eyes widened as he peeked his head behind Mara to see the damage, only to take a sharp breath and press his back against the wall. Leia could see from the way his shoulders were moving up and down he was trying to keep himself calm under the pressure. Surprisingly he was doing a better job than Han, who was frustrated. 

“Be nice hotshot, the prince lost his planet today.” Leia said to Han, “Let’s see if we can find an escape.”

Chewbacca, who stood to her left, barked in agreement before firing at some more stormtroopers coming their way. It seemed the more they fired, the more in number they accumulated. Leia raised her blaster, prepared to help Han and Chewbacca if she needed to. Afterall, she used to shoot whomprats back at home. Stormtroopers, who wanted to kill them, where no different. 

“It’s obviously not the front,” Luke said slowly peeking his head from Mara once again, “it seems you cut off our only escape route.”

“Well maybe you like it back in your cell…. _your highness_ ,” Han said Leia went to elbow him again but another shot blasted off the wall causing the smuggler to fire upon the enemy once again. .

This time Leia went into position next to him. She raised her blaster forward and looked ahead at the stormtroopers. She approached it as if she was shooting a whomprat. One eye closed and the other keeping concentration on sudden movements. She fired hitting the stormtrooper straight in the chest.

Leia took a deep breath. She never killed somebody before. She wouldn’t let it frazzle her, though. Obi Wan and even her father probably killed for the same reason she had to. It was to save lives. If she were to continue her Jedi training she would probably do so again. She could see Han smirk, impressed at her aim, before firing again.

“Well I am assume if you are here with Ben Kenobi, the droids are with you,” Luke said surveying the scene, “maybe you can contact them see if there’s another way out.”

“Already have,” Mara answered with a deep groan ducking into position against the wall of the corridor, “thanks to the trigger happy idiot over here,” she paused to glare at Han, causing him to roll his eyes, “all systems had been alerted to our presence….so obviously we need a Plan B.”

“Well I can’t hold them up much longer,” Han said.

Luke groaned and leaned back further against the wall. 

“Great, here I was thinking I was going to be okay,” He grumbled, “This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?”

“I’M ONLY HERE BECAUSE MY WIFE WANTED TO RESCUE YOU,” Han snarled as he furrowed his brow, “I AM FOLLOWING HERS AND RED’S ORDERS!”

Leia sighed it was useless. The Stomtroopers were coming closer and everyone was bickering. She was pretty sure if Mara or Luke said anything else Han would shoot them instead. She needed an escape plan. And that’s when she saw it, a vent. It had to lead somewhere else! Or at least get them out of the line of fire. 

She raised her blaster and blasted the vent until there was a giant gaping hole in the wall. Han jumped so the blast wouldn’t hit him before shooting Leia a skeptical look. 

“What the hell are you doing darling?” Han questioned before he turned back to fire at more stormtroopers. 

“Someone has to save our skins,” Leia said with a smirk before pointing to the open gaping hole in the wall where the vent used to be, “INTO THE GARBAGE CHUTE, FLYBOY!” 

Luke’s and Mara’s faces twisted in horror at the mere idea of swimming in garbage. The idea seemed to be more horrifying to Luke because a man of his status was going to be in such a low place. But Han growled and gave the two of them a look.

“YOU HEARD THE LADY!” The smuggler yelled, “GET IN THE GARBAGE CHUTE!”

Mara was still flabbergasted at the idea but Luke sighed deeply grabbing the gun from the redhead with one hand and grabbed her arm with the other. 

“Well swimming in garbage sounds a lot better than being executed,” Luke said with a shudder. Poor man must have witnessed executions in his day. “Come on!” 

Luke ran hand in hand with Mara as he shot up Stormtroopers. An impressed grin formed on the redhead’s features at the Prince’s incredible aim. Leia had a feeling Luke may have been trained if he was being plummeted into war like this. The Prince managed to knock out a few storm troopers before pausing at the airshaft. 

“After you my lady,” Luke said pointing ahead.

“Well it’s a good thing you dragged me along after all,” Mara said turning to Leia, “the Prince is quite charming.”

Han rolled his eyes as a wild blush formed on Luke’s features. Leia couldn’t help but chuckle, keeping her concentration on the approaching storm troopers. Mara took a deep breath and slid down the garbage chute with ease.

“See you both soon,” Luke said with a nod before disappearing himself. 

Chewbacca, Leia and Han were left shooting at the stormtroopers for themselves. Han turned slightly to Leia. 

“Get down there, I’ll meet you,” He said, shooting another stormtrooper in the chest.

“I am not going to leave you,” Leia retorted, twisting her face in objection.

“I ain’t giving you an option,” Han responded.

Before Leia could even answer, Han lifted his leg. The next thing she knew she was tumbling down backwards into the murky garbage shoot below.

* * *

Leia couldn’t help but cry in disgust as she landed backwards in the garbage. The smell was rancid and overwhelming and she couldn’t help but gag when she breathed it in. She felt her stomach churn at the gross water underneath her feet. But it didn’t seem to matter. Her eyes were focused on the opening of the garbage chute above.

“Please come down here, Han,” She whispered. 

What was taking him so long? Was he shot? Was he hurt? Did he get killed in the line of fire? Leia didn’t know if she would be able to live with herself if he did, even if Han did come here willingly, she was the very reason he thrusted himself into danger in the first place. 

A disgusted growl followed by a giant splash interrupted her from her thoughts. Chewbacca emerged from the water wet. He shook like an animal would when doused in water, the dirty liquid splashing Luke. The Prince let out a cry of disgust, wiping off the liquid off his face.

“Hey, watch where you shaking,” Luke cried out, before looking up in confusion at Chewbacca, “Uhh, what is that thing? A walking carpet?”

Chewbacca growled rolling his eyes and started searching for an exit. 

“It’s a Wookie,” Mara said with a nod as she walked over to Leia. The redhead slowly helped her companion to her feet, keeping her steady. But Leia’s eyes were still above on the garbage chute entrance. “I wouldn’t worry farmgirl….I am sure Han made it out.” 

Suddenly there was a scream. The next thing she knew Han went tumbling backwards falling flat on his butt. His face twisted in disgust as Leia made her way towards him. She let out a hand and helped him to his feet.

“Well, this is quite a wonderful smell you’ve discovered, darling,” Han grumbled as Leia steadied him on his feet. He gave her a small smile of thanks before looking ahead to him to a door. He kept one hand on Leia’s arm and his gun in the other as he pointed ahead to the door. “Over there I will see if it will open.”

Letting go of Leia’s arm, Han walked over and tried to open the hatch. He tried to open it with both hands but it wouldn’t budge. He of course chose the next best option: he raised his blaster and pointed it at the door.

“Han,” Leia said, raising an eyebrow, “I don’t think-”

Too late. Han fired the blaster.

“DUCK!” Mara yelled out pushing Luke out of the way as the blast came charging towards them; both went tumbling onto a pile of garbage with her on top of him. Not that Luke seemed to mind, Leia could see a small satisfied smirk on his face, knowing a beautiful woman was on top of him.

The blast continued flying throughout the the room. It bounced off the walls and the ceiling. Chewbacca was growling, holding his ears. At one point Leia saw the bolt make it’s way towards Han. She too pushed him out of the way, causing herself to fall on top of him.

“Well this distracts me from the the smell,” Han said with a cheeky grin as he looked up at her. Leia smacked him upside the head, “OW!”

Finally the laser exploded in front of the spot where Luke and Mara had fallen. Leia got up and brushed herself off. The pure white color of her stormtrooper uniform was covered in muck. She was going to need a long shower after this.

“Idiot,” Leia muttered as she helped Han to his feet.

“You should just stop doing anything,” Mara said furrowing her brow, “YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US!”

“Do you have a better plan, Red?” Han retorted, folding his arms. 

To Luke, who was trying his best to stay as calm as he could considering he watched his planet explode and was almost executed, being in garbage was probably nothing. He raised his hands and stood in between Mara and Han. The two of them looked like they were about murder each other.

“Calm down. We will diplomatically figure a way out.” Luke said gently, “besides we’re just in garbage, it could be much worse.”

Suddenly there was a loud sound. It sounded like some sort of creature. Chewbacca growled in fear and ducked in the corner. Mara walked in front of Luke and grabbed his arm. On instinct Leia grabbed her blaster. There had to be something alive in here. 

“Oh, it’s worse,” Han said.

Suddenly Leia felt something move past her leg. Something cold and slimy. She jumped and tightened her grip on her blaster. Her heart raced through her chest. Her breathing became heavy and before she could even react, something which felt like a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and held her tight.

“HELP!” Leia yelled.

Han turned to grab her but it was too late. Leia was pulled under the garbage and into the murky water. Even with her hearing dimmed from being submerged, she could hear frantic splashing, blasters firing, hoping they could get the creature. But above all she could hear Han’s voice crying out her name franticly “LEIA!! LEIA!!! LEIA!!! SAY SOMETHING!”

Leia tried to fight the creature but it wrapped another tentacle around her neck. She tried to breathe, but she only felt more water entering her mouth. She knew that if the monster didn’t kill her, it would be the fact that she never learned to swim that would. But it didn’t help to try. She still had so much life ahead of her. Her marriage to Han, becoming a Jedi Knight and saving the galaxy. She _couldn’t_ die now….she _wouldn’t._

Leia frantically moved her arms and legs. Whatever she was doing seemed to work. She felt herself moving towards the light and quickly she found herself going towards the surface. She came up for air. But the creature was still wrapped around her.

“SHOOT IT!” Leia yelled. 

She could see Luke grab for the blaster. Mara grabbed a large rod. But Leia’s eyes scanned for one person: Han. He stood in front of her, his arm stretched out to grab. Leia moved, flapping her hands, pushing her body. She stretched out an arm hoping she could reach out and touch him.

“COME ON, DARLING. GRAB MY HAND!” Han yelled out.

Leia was so close to touching him. She could feel her tiny fingertips touch his large ones. But she heard a shot-fired from Luke probably. It hit the creature and Leia abruptly sunk into the water once again.

“NO!” She heard Han yell. 

Leia continued to fight the creature as best she could. Squirming, trying to pull at the tentacles. Suddenly there was a massive vibration that jolted beneath the water and just like that, it let her go. She didn’t understand why it was that simple but she didn’t have time to question it. With as much force as she could muster, Leia managed to pull herself up to the surface.

Han, who was literally on his hands and knees digging through the garbage, stood up on his feet abruptly. He went running towards her and pulled her into his arms. Leia was shaking violently as she tried to get the air in her lungs back. But Han held her close and started kissing her on the forehead gently. 

“It’s okay darling,” Han whispered, “You’re okay.”

Leia was honestly scared. She almost died. She never had such a close call as she did before, but as Han lifted Leia in what seemed to be a bridal tow, she calmed down. She was safe. Luke reached for his neck and pulled off the cape he was wearing and handed it to Han. 

“Here,” The Prince said, “Wrap it around her to keep her warm.” 

“Thanks kid,” Han said causing Luke to raise an eyebrow. Leia chuckled a little at that as Han wrapped the cape around her like a blanket. Leia pressed her head against his chest as her contracted husband made small and comforting kisses on her forehead. But to her, it felt more than just comfort. It was telling her he was glad he didn’t lose her, “I don’t think I am going to let you out of my sight for a while….don’t scare me like that again.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Leia said with a grin. She was so comfortable she almost forgot she was stuck in a garbage chute but instead cuddling in that little bed she and Han were now sharing on the Falcon.

“Let’s get out of this dump,” Mara said looking frantically around the room, “before the garbage monster strikes again.” 

Suddenly there was another rumble. 

“I got a bad feeling about this,” Han said pulling Leia against him.

Leia looked up and saw the walls starting to move towards the group. She gasped. This wasn’t a garbage chute this was a trash compactor. She could almost hear Han’s heart racing, pounding against his chest. Chewbacca let out a howl and started clawing at the wall. 

“The walls are moving!” Mara yelled out her eyes wide. 

Luke, while there was a sense of panic on his face, immediately went into action. He picked up a stray beam from the pile of garbage. 

“Alright everyone, let’s try to brace it with something,” He said. 

Mara ran to his side and helped him raise the beam over his head. Leia felt Han rest her on her feet, keeping the cloak wrapped around her. 

“I’ll go help them-you call Threepio,” Han said.

Han grabbed the end of the beam and helped Luke and Mara settle it above their heads. Leia reached into her pocket and pulled out her comlink. She already survived Imperial attacks, asteroids and a garbage monster...she had to survive this too. Or would her luck run out?

“Threepio! Come in Threepio! Threepio!” Leia said into comlink. There was no answer. A wave of panic rushed through her body. Could they have taken him and RD-D2?

Suddenly the beam above them snapped in half. Leia gasped. Luke, Mara and Chewbacca resorted to trying to hold the walls back themselves. But it was so powerful it could move someone as big as Chewbacca. 

The garbage started moving up Leia’s body. She would probably be covered soon by the growing multitude thanks to her tiny size. Han ran to her side and started bracing her up the heightening pile, his large hands holding on firmly to her tiny waist. 

“Get on top of it darling,” Han said as she put the comlink in her pocket and started climbing. It was hard she kept slipping. “One things for sure we’re all gonna be a lot thinner.”

Leia tried not to laugh given the circumstance, but she had to admire Han’s ability to crack a joke under extreme pressure. Luke who was bracing his back against the wall, suddenly narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t think now is the time to be cracking jokes,” Luke said as he tried his best to stand up only to start slipping as he was pushed forward.

“Didn’t they teach you about humor on Alderaan, _your highness_?” Han snapped. The Prince frowned. This was probably a bad time to get upset about his planet, but hearing the name definitely upset him. Leia could see Han’s face sink in guilt, “Sorry I forgot….I don’t usually have a good filter under stress…”

“You don’t say,” Mara yelled as she reached for another pole hoping to brace the walls. 

The walls were so close now. Soon they would start crushing them. Leia was scared. She was always afraid of extreme pain, no matter how quick it was because of her vivid nightmares. It was why she feared the ship exploding during battles, and why the Alderaan vision was more frightening than it actually was. 

She feared in this case it was going to be slow. The walls crushing together against her tiny body until it snapped in half. She reached out for Han’s hand and squeezed it tight, hoping there could be some comfort and what could be her final moments.

“We’re going to make it, darling,” Han said to Leia squeezing her hand. There was a slight hesitation in his voice, “just keep climbing.”

As she listened to Han’s words suddenly the Comlink vibrated against her belt. A quick wave of relief as she turned it on. She pushed the button and turned it on.

“Threepio?” She said. 

“Forgive me, Mistress Leia,” The droid said on the other line. Leia turned to Han and gave him a look to tell them they may be okay after all, “we had slight problems.”

“Hush you,” Leia snapped. The walls were so close to touching her body she can almost feel it against her back, she had no time. “Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level!”

And then just like that the walls stopped dead in their tracks. There was a sense of elated relief in the room. Luke and Mara hugged each other tightly cheering and spinning each other around. Chewbacca wiped his forehead making a growl of relief. Leia found herself climbing down the pile of garbage she had climbed onto and into Han’s arms. 

He was shaking a little, but his heartbeat was just like hers: slowing from the adrenaline in their bodies. She hugged him tight for a moment before pulling back. After two near death experiences in here she had appreciated the gift of life even more than she did before. C3PO was mourning on the other line about he failed to save them mistaking their cries of joy and relief as screams of pain at their demise.

“We're alright, Threepio,” Leia said through the comlink, “You did great. Just get us out of here.”

“Yeah!” Han added resting his hand on Leia’s shoulder, “we had enough drama in this hellhole.”

“Something we agree on,” Mara murmured.

“What pressure maintenance unit number are we?” Leia asked raising an eyebrow. 

Han looked over and yelled,“Three-two-six-eight-two-seven.”

The group of five had never been more grateful to see the eerie hallways of the Deathstar than when those pressure doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunn dunn we're getting to intense stuff. Strap in its gonna be a wild ride. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> It's a race to the Falcon, with gun fights and swinging across bridges. However it ends when Leia finds her newest mentor in the fight for his life. 
> 
> Featuring yet another surprise appearance. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	13. the great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race to the Falcon, with gun fights and swinging across bridges. However it ends when Leia finds her newest mentor in the fight for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting good ya? Well I am planning to give it to Carrie Fisher when I meet her this October! -claps-
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> Be warned the end of the chapter it will contain the beginnings of a Death Scene.
> 
> Also appearing is a character set to appear in the upcoming movies....get excited!

Leia, along with the rest of the group began throwing off their stormtrooper gear. They logically concluded that even if they were still in their uniforms, the foul stench of garbage would give them away. Not that it seemed to matter….Mara at least looked relieved she didn’t have to wear the thing. Leia assumed that it was because wearing an outfit like her usual one could show off her assets to Luke.

She snickered and rolled her eyes at that.

“The sooner we get out of here the better,” Luke said with a nod, “the final analysis count of the damage to my planet is bothering me.” Leia frowned, remembering her dream. 

“Once I know the number of survivors and if my parents made it out…” Luke finished.

Leia’s heart sunk. She remembered Luke’s parents: Breha and Bail holding each other as they died, and in their final seconds wondering if their son was okay. Leia turned her head to Han who shook his head as if he was telling her not to. But she couldn’t not tell Luke. The longer he didn’t know, the more crushing it would be once all hope was lost. 

“Luke, I am sorry,” Leia sighed, “they didn’t make it.”

Han gave an awkward smile as he walked over to Leia.

“Oh come on, I don’t think she’s so sure about that” He said with a smile as he ran his hand down Leia’s arm. “Maybe when we get to wherever you are going...they’ll be there!”

Luke over at Leia for a minute. His eyebrow furrowed as his smile of relief faded from his face. She sensed he was wondering who he should believe, her or Han? Luke then sighed and looked up at Leia.

“How do you know?” Luke asked quietly. Mara walked to his side and started rubbing his arm. She looked more approving of telling Luke about his parents than Han did.

“I saw it in a vision,” Leia responded gently. Han frowned and sighed deeply.

Luke looked down and smiled sadly.

“You’re a Force user,” he said, “My father told me about them…..when you saw them, were they together?”

Leia swallowed, for a moment she thought about the scene. In a moment of chaos, Bail and Breha, as so named in the vision, seemed to be the only peaceful thing she saw. After all...they didn’t die surrounded by other people screaming. They were just together, holding each other: wrapped in love. 

“Yes,” Leia answered, “your father was comforting your mother in her final moments.”

Luke took a deep breath and lifted his head. Leia sensed that hearing that someone saw the people who raised him die graphicly was something shocking to say the least, but when she looked into the Prince’s eyes she felt something else. 

“As sad as I am that my parents are gone…..” Luke said, pain evident in his voice but also relief that he had an answer, “I would have rather them pass on to the next world together than apart. They known each other since they were children….and father….he could have had any Princess he wanted from any planet…..but he chose my mother.” He chuckled. “He just said it wouldn’t have felt right with anyone else. I guess what I mean to say….if one of them was still alive…” He trailed off but pressed on, “I will just say that I am at peace that I will never find out...it would be like losing a limb, I guess.” 

There was a sniff from behind Leia. She turned her head and noticed Han was wiping his eye with the back of his sleeve. He must have been moved by Luke’s words on the depth of his parents love. Leia couldn’t help but smirk.

“What…” Han said with a crack in his voice (he was definitely tearing up), Mara put her hand over her mouth trying not to giggle, “There’s…..there’s something in my eye.” He said before turning to face the other end of the hallway, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Chewbacca snickered before following Han. Mara rubbed Luke’s arm again and walked over to Leia. 

“Hotshot’s a softee,” Mara whispered, gently tugging Luke to follow her. 

Luke stopped for a moment and gave Leia a look.

“Thank you for telling me immediately,” he said, “ Honestly, I would have made myself too hopeful.”

“It was the honorable thing to do,” Leia replied. Luke nodded his head in agreement as she said, “Now come on, let’s get out of here before this whole perilous journey becomes pointless.”

* * *

When they reached the end of the secret hallway, Leia heard Han sigh in relief. Leia walked to her contracted husband’s side. There was a bay window overlooking to where the Falcon had landed. Han must have been relieved his beloved ship was still in one piece. 

_“What a piece of junk!”_ Luke cried behind him. When Han turned to face him, Luke put his hands over his mouth. “I am so sorry. Impulse.”

“You should be sorry,” Han grumbled looking over back to his ship, “After all….I can always throw you back in your cell.” 

Leia only rolled her eyes and started walking back down the hallway. The small group quickly followed. She held her blaster in her hand just in case, and it turned out to be a good security measure: the moment she turned the corner she spotted two stormtroopers. 

“It’s them! Blast them!” the stormtrooper cried. 

Leia raised her blaster to shoot him, but Han, who was admittedly very skilled at shooting, raised his pistol twice. The Stormtroopers went flying backwards before hitting the ground. Leia turned to once again yell at him for being too damn chivalrous, but Han was running like a speedster.

“CHEWIE, TAKE THE PRINCE BACK TO THE SHIP!” Han yelled. 

Chewbacca never questioned his Captain’s orders. The Wookie threw the Prince over his shoulder, causing the young man to gasp in surprise, and Chewie took off running. Mara followed, shaking her head at the fact Han once again was running into a situation without a clue as to what was waiting for him.

Leia could have followed them, get to safety. But she couldn’t: Han was running into the line of fire, alone. She wouldn’t allow herself to leave him like that. After all, if the tables were turned, as much as she hated how protective Han could be at times, he would have done the same thing... right?

She ran down the halls, trying to figure out where Han had went. Then she heard him screaming at the top of his lungs, _of course_. Since she couldn’t spot where her contracted husband was exactly, she decided to follow by sound. The further she ran, the louder Han’s yelling got. And then...there was the sound of blaster fire and then silence. 

Leia stopped dead in her tracks, taking a sharp breath. The only thing that kept her calm was her vision of Han as an old man in the future, so she was optimistic he wasn’t dead. But he could at least be seriously injured or worse….captured. What if Vader found out Han was Leia’s husband and brainwashed him against her?

Luckily she didn’t have time to think about it. With his blaster still in his hand Han came back and linked his hand with hers and started pulling her to safety. 

“Why aren’t you running with Chewie back to the ship!” He demanded.

“I couldn’t leave you fighting stormtroopers alone,” Leia responded, trying to catch her breath.

“Now I know how you feel when you give me that look every time I rescue ya!” 

Leia opened her mouth but she noticed Han was running towards what looked like the end of a bridge and a really steep fall. She yanked his arm and pulled him back towards her. Han twisted his face at the fact he almost fell to his death. 

“Aw, shit. I must have taken a wrong turn!” He said. 

Laser blasts exploded around them. Han raised his blaster once again and started firing. At the corner of her eye, Leia noticed a control panel. Assuming that it controlled the door, she pushed a few buttons. The doors shut and the only sound left was that of a few muffled blasts hitting the metal door. Now to find the controls to extend the bridge. 

“Move over, darling!” Han yelled. 

Leia raised an eyebrow to question what he was doing but Han fired his blaster. She moved in time just to see a red beam hit the control panel.

“What was that for?” Leia said raising an eyebrow, “that was the controls to extend the bridge!” She sighed and looked ahead to the other end of the drop. “We have to figure out another way to get ac-” She paused to look down at the belt wrapped around her. She decided to keep one of the stormtrooper belts just incase she needed one of the utilities. “I have an idea…”

As Leia fumbled with her belt a few stormtroopers appeared from across the bridge. Han fired a few rounds knocking the stormtroopers down into the abyss. Leia pulled out a rope and took a deep breath. She swung it across the gorge and watched as it wrapped around a pipe. She made a few tugs making sure it was secure. She hummed in satisfaction and turned to Han.

“Grab onto me, Hotshot,” Leia said, “and hold on tight.” 

Han looked at her skeptically for a moment before tightly wrapping his arms around Leia.

“Okay, but I don’t understand how this is going to make us,” Han began, “BWAHHHH!” 

Han shrieked as Leia launched off the edge of the bridge and across the abyss. She could feel his grip on her tighten as his long legs wrapped around her. Leia meanwhile couldn’t help but smile at the rush of adrenaline, the wind in her hair as they flew through the air. Finally they landed on the other end of the bridge, safe and sound.

“I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes,” Han said, taking a few deep breaths. 

“Well, you’re alive,” Leia said before taking Han’s hand: the hatch doors from across the bridge were open and they didn’t have time to recover, “Come on, let's go.”

Han and Leia bolted out of there as the stormtroopers managed to shoot at them from across the bridge. They managed to run a couple of feet before stopping in front of what looked like an Imperial pilot. They were short, only a couple of inches taller than Leia, masked and seemed to have a female body structure. Han was ready to pull out his blaster but the figure quickly spoke.

“Are you the two fools who broke Prince Luke out of prison?” She asked. The accent was different, almost proper. 

“Yes,” Leia said tiling her head. She was confused. The stranger was dressed as an Imperial pilot but she wasn’t doing anything to put Leia and Han into custody, nor was she calling for backup. Despite this Leia remained cautious: this could have been a ruse. 

“Oh, thank the bloody gods,” She said taking off her helmet. What stood before her was a pale brunette, with piercing green eyes and a round face. She looked almost harmless, but tired. That alone made Leia trust her “I have been stuck on this dump for two damn days pretending to be one of them.” The stranger paused to throw the helmet on the ground. “Name’s Jyn Erso, I work for the Rebellion. I was on a mission to grab the Death Star plans when I got caught. Had to pose as one of them for a couple of days….anyway, could you give me a lift back to the base?” She then sighed and mumbled, “I bet that pretty boy Cassian is going to be relieved.” 

“Uh before I let you on _my_ ship….how do I know you are not tricking us?” Han asked looking reasonably skeptical.

“She’s not lying, Han,” Leia said, “I can feel it.” 

Han turned to Jyn and nodded.

“My wife has that Force voodoo thing…” He said, “So if she says you are trustworthy....”

“Wait Han…” Jyn said with a hum, “as in Han Solo...that smuggler guy? The man who got a death sentence on Pergitor for trying to run a Church of Infinite Perception service? I find that to be both stupid and rather attractive.”

“Don’t waste your breath,” Han quipped folding his arms, “I’m taken.” He paused to turn his head to Leia, “Happily.”

“Don’t worry, Solo,I have my eye on someone….and it clearly isn’t you,” Jyn responded, “now if you don’t mind, I can show you a backway that can get us to your ship without being caught by bucketheads.”

“Well lead the way, Jyn,” Leia added with a nod, “The quicker we get out of here the better. By the way, I’m Leia.”

“Pleasure,” Jyn said before pointing ahead, “This way to the loading bay.”

* * *

“Well, it turns out you were trustworthy after all,” Han said with a nod, “Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission.”

Both Jyn’s statement and Leia’s intuition about trusting the young woman were correct. Not only did they make it to the docking bay quicker, not a single stormtrooper attacked the small group as they made their way there. They quickly spotted Luke, Mara, Chewbacca and the droids. 

There was a sense of relief that rushed through Leia’s body, that the group was going to make it out in one piece. Something that seemed impossible because the odds were not in their favor. But as she got closer to the docking bay she felt something rush through her body. Something cold, terrifying, fearful, like the darkness had caught her in it’s grip. 

Luke and Mara were silent by the time they arrived, not even daring to acknowledge the three of them or the stranger that had arrived with them. The redhead stood more tense of the two; her shoulders were hunched and Leia could hear Mara’s heavy breathing, heartbeat roaring in the other woman’s chest.

“Well it’s nice to see you all-” Han said, before Leia hushed him. Luke turned his head to the small group, his eyes wide in concern and panic.

“What’s happening?” Leia asked in confusion.

Luke simply raised his hand to a vantage point, and Leia’s breath got caught in her throat. There was Obi Wan Kenobi, the great Jedi warrior swinging his lightsaber, clashing and dueling with a man dressed completely in black. She swallowed, she knew exactly who Obi Wan was fighting with.

Vader.

“We should use this as our chance to get going,” Han said.

“I have to agree,” Luke rasped, his voice harsh. He must have been nervous to see the man who single handedly stood there as his mother and father were killed and his planet was destroyed. “Ms. Erso I presume.” He murmured when he spotted the new member of the group Jyn nodded, “You are the infiltrator I heard about….”

“You must be Prince Luke,” Jyn responded, “....so are we going to stand here and watch this or go?”

Mara turned her head to the group, furrowing her brow. Just bolting out of here without a chance of saving her adoptive father was something she was not ready to hear. The frightening thing was Leia couldn’t help but agree. The man had still had so much to teach her about the Force and connect her to her family. Who was going to teach her if he was killed?

“No,” Mara said shaking her head, “We must save my father.”

Before anyone could utter a word Mara bolted towards where the fight was taking place, only to stop where a giant hole blocked their path to get to the fray. Han growled in frustration at the possibility that Mara blew their cover. Leia simply put her hand on his arm as she raised her blaster.

“Take everyone to the ship I’ll go get Mara,” Leia said. Han went to object but she interrupted him. “That’s an order, hotshot.”

Leia walked over beside Mara as Han led the small group, including the droids, to his ship behind her. Obi Wan was in a tight spot. Not only was he fighting Vader, stormtroopers had him surrounded. The mood was so tense, Leia could feel it in her shoulders. But she reached for her travel companion’s hand.

“He needs to get out,” Mara said, squeezing Leia’s hand tightly, “He has to.” 

Suddenly, Obi Wan turned his head to the two women. His face peaceful calm and serene, rather than tense and frightened. He raised his lightsaber, smiling at the two women in an unspoken gaze. 

And never saw the crimson lightsaber coming towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes we now have the lovely Jyn Erso in the Legendary Heroine Universe. It will probably be debuffed by Rogue One....but hey this IS an alternate universe. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> The group reels with the death of one of their own as they hope to leave the grasp of the mighty death star once and for all. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	14. death of a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reels with the death of one of their own as they hope to leave the grasp of the mighty DEATHSTAR once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about halfway through the First Installment of the Legendary Heroine Series! So keep onto the edge of your seats 
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.
> 
> WARNING FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AS DICTATED BY CANON!

The moment Darth Vader’s lightsaber hit Obi Wan Kenobi, Mara let out a small, yet pained howl. Leia could sense the woman was being torn apart watching the sight of her adoptive father, the man who had taken her in and protected her, die in front of her. The redhead collapsed in Leia’s arms, breathing heavily and shaking violently. 

Leia watched as a strange phenomenon happened across from them. She expected to see a violent death: a head rolling off his shoulders and a body crumpling to the floor. Instead, something else happened. His body disappeared completely and all that was left was Obi Wan’s cloak, which fell to the floor. It was if he just disappeared into thin air. 

At first Leia was at a loss of what to do. Mara laid limp in her arms, shaking and sobbing as if she in a catatonic state. Leia’s first instinct was to run and carry her friend back to the ship. But she was too numb to move. She was in a trance; never in her life had she watched anyone die in front of her, and the feeling was just horrifying. 

A small finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Luke, his eyes pained and guilty, yet empathetic to Mara. After all, Mara wasn’t the only one to lose her family today. He smiled sadly and gently took the redhead from Leia’s arms, before lifting her in a bridal carry. She watched as Mara rested her head against Luke’s chest as if the Prince’s heartbeat was the only thing keeping her grounded and falling into madness. 

“I’ve got her,” Luke whispered quietly.

It was then Leia noticed her grip was still on Mara. But as she let go, she saw something in the corner of her eye…

Darth Vader, the man who singlehandedly killed Leia’s father (and now Mara’s adoptive father), walked over to what was left of the old Jedi. Just a cloak, nothing more. The man in black looked down, puzzled, trying to figure out where Obi Wan could have went if there was no corpse. And then Vader did something to make Leia absolutely furious. As if he had disregard for the man he just murdered before Leia and Obi Wan’s own daughter’s eyes, he started stepping and kicking at Obi Wan’s cloak. 

And then something within her absolutely snapped. It was like she was watching Sandpeople put a corpse on display as a final insult.

Darth Vader killed her father, an innocent man who was doing nothing but protect his galaxy against the power of the Dark Side. He killed Uncle Owen for Force knows what reason-pride, the droids-and set his body on fire as if he was a piece of garbage that needed to be incinerated. And now he killed the only person who had the last real emotional link to her father. The man who was going to teach her the ways of the Force. 

Vader had just killed the last person who was important to her and she was going to make him suffer.

If Leia had her lightsaber, she would have ran to him with it in the air and sliced his head off like he did Obi Wan. But all she had was her blaster. 

“NO!” Leia roared aiming the weapon at her father’s murderer. 

Darth Vader turned to face her, finding the sound of her voice. He felt him staring at her, drilling a hole into her body. Leia felt a chill going down her spine as her body went cold, to the point that the blaster started shaking in her hands. It was like the power of the dark side of the force was beginning to surround her and incase her in its icy grip. She felt herself falling into some trance of rage she didn’t even know she was capable of having. 

_Shoot him,_ Leia thought, _just shoot him._

Not even bothering to try and aim, just hoping to fire the blaster and hit the bastard fatally, she shot. But the laser blasted off Vader’s leg and the man never cried out in pain. She took a sharp breath at that….was this man even a man? Or was he a machine? She didn’t care, he needed to be destroyed. 

Leia raised her blaster again. But as she went to shoot, the blaster door abruptly shut and she felt an arm grab her forearm...Han’s hand. Suddenly, she was aware of everything: Jyn Erso, their new companion, was screaming for Han and Leia to come to the ship. Mara screaming mourning wails. The sound of blaster-fire as more stormtroopers rushed towards them. R2D2s beeping. 

She needed to run. But she couldn’t. She wanted to rip those doors open and kill Vader, but Han wasn’t allowing it. He was beginning to pull her back, hopefully to get her into the safety of the ship.

But Leia was stubborn. Her feet were planted on the ground as she, for the first time started clawing and thrashing in Han’s grip instead of letting him comfort her.

“Leia please!” Han yelled, “I get you are upset, but you can’t fight him! We need to go, now!”

“No!” Leia screamed back, “Let me kill him!”

She almost went to bite him as a one last ditch attempt to have Han release his grip from her and let her get one more aim at Vader. But she heard something, a soft whisper in her ear.

_Listen to your husband, Leia, run!_

It was Obi Wan’s voice. Where did it come from? Where was he? He was dead...maybe it was some hallucination of rage. Either way, Han used this as his opportunity. He scooped her in his arms and started carrying her to the ship, using his free hand to shoot at the occasional Stormtrooper.

Surrendering to the fact that Obi Wan was gone and that there was nothing she could do about Lord Vader, she buried her head into Han’s chest and began to sob.

* * *

Everything seemed to be a blur when Han carried Leia onto his ship. She heard him bark out a few orders to Chewie before carrying her into what looked like a bunk room. There were a few beds, small-probably for a few crew members. He settled down onto one of the beds, putting Leia on his lap. 

She could feel the ship rumbling below her. Han reached for the top of the bunk and held on tight. His other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her steady. That’s when Leia realized the ship was flying, and Han was not in the pilot’s seat. He was here, comforting her. 

“Shouldn’t you be flying the ship?” Leia asked, her voice harsh. She could feel tears spilling down her cheeks. 

“Chewie is fully capable of flying my ship,” he answered firmly, “right now you are more important to me.” When the ship steadied, he began to run his large fingers against her face. “Good news is...Old man got the tractor beam out of commission.” 

Leia made a loud wince and began to sob again. The thought Obi Wan was gone and his haunting death was like a punch to the gut. It was like a fresh wound now bleeding and trying to be stopped. It hurt too much.

“Hey, hey,” Han cooed as he took Leia’s face in his hands and started brushing her tears away, “I get you are upset…”

Leia made a bitter sound between a laugh and a cry at that statement. Upset, wasn’t half of what she felt.

“Upset,” Leia scoffed, “Han, I am _furious_ ….Darth Vader took everything from me. He killed my father, and my mother died from the fallout, he just killed my Uncle Owen, and now….” She paused to swallow, “Obi Wan, the last connection I had to my father, is gone too.” 

She looked down, her tears spilling down to his dark pants. She should have taken Vader down. The man or machine had done enough damage on her life. He had the Force, he had to have known that Leia was the child of one his victims. What if he went after more people she cared about….Aunt Beru, Mara…….Han.

Han slipped his hand under Leia’s chin and tipped her head so she could look up at him. He was frowning. She could tell .he was starting to become angry. Not at her, but at Vader for hurting his wife like this. But he took a deep breath trying to keep his calm.

“You know what Dark Wader, or whatever he’s named, is?” Han began. Leia shook her head. “A bully…..a big ugly kriffing bully who needs to let his anger out on innocent people. Yes, it’s a fucked up way of doing it, but men like that don’t care. They just feed on people’s anger so they could feel more powerful or….hide their own shit they are dealing with. Trust me, I encountered a bully or two in my day.”

Han’s words were comforting to Leia. She had not encountered people who bullied her or hurt her to an extreme extent. Petty females around her age, jealous of her beauty often mocked her and called her “The Smuggler’s Bitch” after she got betrothed to Han, but nothing in the way Vader seemed to be terrorizing her…….even if he didn’t know her name. 

“You dealt with bullies?” Leia asked, thinking Han’s experience could help her, even though he definitely didn’t encounter a man who killed members of his family. Han responded with a nod. She sighed and looked up at him. 

“As I said….childhood wasn’t a cakewalk,” Han said with a deep sigh, he started running his hand through her hair as a sign of comfort, “Dad died when I was very young, mom died too a couple years after. I was left an orphan and grew up in a orphanage because no one wanted to take me in. I was 15 when people started going to secondary education...I had no money….I was poor to the point I actually pickpocketed people to make ends meet...and I was surprisingly good at it….”

Leia knew what it was like to be an orphan. After all, the reason why she was so angry with Vader was because he was the reason both her parents were dead. But she was lucky. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen fed her, clothed her, gave her a roof over her head when they didn’t have to. She still felt loved even though her parents were no longer here to watch her grow.

But Han. Oh gods, her heart was sinking for him. The Force could almost give her a clear picture of a young child growing into a man, looking in the window waiting for someone to take him home. But no one would come and no one would love him. Leia, for a moment, wondered if that was why he was so good to her….because this was his last chance to get the love he was starved of. 

“Fifteen was also when I was let out into the system,” Han continued, “Obviously a few pickpockets here and there weren’t gonna get me into secondary education….but...there were signs recruiting people into the Imperial Flight Academy..and looking over what I saved…..I had enough to get in. It was my last chance to make something of myself.” He smiled at that. “But little did I realize the people I was surrounding myself with…..Rich Kriffin’ Ellitist Bastards.” He then sighed. “There was this one group ran by this guy….Hux. Real kriffin’ assholes. They used to make fun of me relentlessly for being poor.” Han scrunched his face at that. “Finally one night I had enough, so I just raised my fist and decked him in the face. Totally worth the corporal punishment I got that night, asshole never bothered me again.” 

He let out a hearty laugh. Leia looked up at him for a moment. His smile was wide. It was almost sending radiating light through her body, something she needed to plunge out the darkness that was brewing inside of her at the death of Obi Wan Kenobi. 

It was beautiful.

“So you are telling me to punch Darth Vader,” Leia said her tears beginning to die down. 

“No,” Han responded quietly, “I am telling you not to let him break you.” He cupped her chin with his large hand. “We may have not been together long, but you showed me how incredible you are and how lucky and blessed I am that it was you bound to me by arrangement and not anyone else. You can defend yourself. You can fly ships, you’re funny, you’re smart and beautiful.

“But most of all Leia, my darling, you are _brave_ ….you were willing to put your life on the line for a stranger, something I would have never done on my own….the point is, if you ever cross paths with Vader….show him….show him how strong you are, just like you showed me, and he won’t break you.”

Leia lifted her hand and started running it against his cheek. Feeling the stubble against her finger was calming to her. She could also feel his warm breath against the side of her hand.

“I remember for a long time I was dreading marrying you,” Leia admitted, “but now….I don’t know how I would get through this without you here…..I think I am falling in love with you…”

Han’s smile brightened at that.

“You think,” He asked raising an eyebrow, “Or you-”

Before Han could finish his sentence, Leia moved in and touched his lips with her own. It was the first time she initiated it. In the short time they have been contractually married, they had seemed to go through enough experiences to last a lifetime and not once did the man who was chosen for her to spend the rest of her life with left her side. Moreover, she was comfortable with him.

The kiss wasn’t something from the fairytales Aunt Beru used to read to her before she went to sleep. There weren’t shooting stars, nor broken spells. In fact it wasn’t passionate, just their lips touching, lingering. But it was perfect with every sensation heightened. She could hear the sound of Han’s excited heartbeat running in time with her own and she could savor the taste of good Corellian whisky on her tongue. She could feel the sensation of his calloused fingers brush against her skin.

And it all made sense why Han was here. Why it was this random smuggler, that was chosen to be her husband. He was the criminal with a heart of gold, here to keep Leia from breaking and falling to the dark. Obi Wan may have no longer been here to help continue that journey...but she had Han.

It was all just as Maz described to her.

Leia pulled back to study his face. There was a smile on her lips as she saw Han’s hazel eyes shine with wonder, his lips upturned into a smile. 

“I didn’t expect for this to happen so quickly,” he said, brushing his fingers against her face.

“Well, you have been so good to me,” Leia responded leaning into his touch, “I thought I would repay you.”

“How many times have I told you? You are my wife and I would do anything for you,” Han chimed again. He pressed his forehead against hers sighing deeply. “But I could use another kiss.”

Leia couldn’t help but roll her eyes and chuckle letting the last of her tension from the shock of Obi Wan’s death leave her body. She was sad, but she knew there was nothing she could have done. She would find her way to forge on….she always did.

Besides she had something special, right here. She moved in to kiss Han again. But before she could touch his lips, the ship rumbled violently. Han held her steady so she wouldn’t fall. Seconds later their new traveling companion, Jyn, ran into the room.

“I hate to disturb this lovely little lover’s tryst,” she began, “but we’re under attack.”

Han looked at Leia and nodded his head. 

“You said you used to shoot whomprats in a T-18 right?” He hummed.

“Yes I did,” Leia said.

An impressed grin formed on his features. 

“Then darling….I am going to need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Han's backstory...poor Han though...little does he know his son will be in a relationship with his bully's son 30 years from now XDDDDD
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> It's a fight against TIE fighters, and then when Luke and Jyn explain what is in R2D2, Han and Leia must make a decision....start their lives as smugglers while Leia figures out a way to train or join the rebellion.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	15. a different path to freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fight against TIE fighters, and then when Luke and Jyn explain what is in R2D2, Han and Leia must make a decision....start their lives as smugglers while Leia figures out a way to train or join the rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closer we get the more intense it's becoming! So hold on tight! 
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.

The mood, Leia sensed, as Han led her into _the Falcon_ common room, was tense. She could fear nothing but pain and anguish coming from all directions. C3PO seemed panicked that they were not going to make it out of there. Leia quickly spotted Mara and Luke sitting at the game table.

Luke looked weary and exahausted but as he looked up at Leia, he had a gaze that said _I am holding my own._ He had no choice. He was a prince and now one of the few survivors left of Alderaan and, because he was next in line of the Organa throne, their leader. These were dark times for his people, now that they were at the point of near extinction. He had to keep their morale high.

In another world if the tables were turned and Leia was in that position, she wouldn’t know how she would manage. She had to respect Luke for that. 

Mara looked like death had warmed over her. She laid in the seat of the booth, almost curled in a ball, motionless. Her face was red, her red hair was splayed everywhere. As much a mess as someone would ever be if they watched their father die in front of them. Leia made a note to herself once she and Han finished fighting off the ships to check on her.

“How are we doing, Chewie?” Han asked.

Chewbacca growled as he kept his eyes ahead at the ships approaching them.

“Well, Leia and I are going to help ya a bit. Angle the deflector shields.” Han ordered. Chewbacca growled again this time turning his head to Leia, “Oh yes she’s fine….we had a rather,” he paused to wink at his wife, “nice talk.” Leia couldn’t help but smile, remembering the kiss they had shared moments before.

“Alright darlin,’” Han uttered again pointing at a ladder, “climb up there, strap yourself in and put on the comms so we could communicate back and forth.”

Leia nodded. It still wasn’t clear if they were going to make it out of this alive. So she got on her tippy toes and kissed Han once again. She could see Luke smirking in wonder at the couple and the kiss prompted him to move his hand gently across Mara’s back. Jyn folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

“Just in case,” Leia said, stepping back down.

“Hey, we’ll be fine,” Han said patting her on the back, “Now get up there, darlin’ and make me proud.”

Leia gave one last smile as she began to climb down the ladder. As she moved she heard Chewbacca make a cooing, yet taunting growl at Han.

“Shut up, Chewie!” She heard Han yell. 

Leia shook her head and continued to climb down, trying not to laugh. Had they not been chased down by the Empire, she would have enjoyed the moment. But unfortunately now was not the time for games. 

She settled in the chair and strapped herself in. She tested the chair and noticed it was attached to one of the laser cannons so it would be easier to aim. She reached for the headset that rested beside her and put it on her head, waiting for Han’s instructions.

“You in, Leia?” Han said on the other line. 

“I am,” She responded. 

“Good,” He quipped, “Now stay sharp.” 

Leia put her hands on the controls of the laser cannon. Her finger hovered the button that would fire the canon so she could be quick when the TIE Fighters appeared in her sights. She also looked down and saw a mini computer with a grid system, possibly to help her aim and shoot. Leia nodded. That would help her when the fighters came.

_“Here they come!”_ Jyn yelled into an intercom, followed by a concern roar from Chewbacca. 

The TIE fighters came in as quick as a laser beam flying through the air. It was one thing to shoot at womp rats-sure, womp rats were fast little buggers, and would easily go out of sight at the slightest of movements, but eventually, if Leia had the patience, she would eventually take one down. 

But these were far from womp rats; these TIE fighters could fly at the speed of light and, unlike womp rats, they could blow this massive ship out of the sky. 

Leia followed the TIEs as best she could, but every time she seemed to get them in her view, they evaded her. Suddenly, she felt the ship rocking. She sucked in a deep breath, remembering her dream about Alderaan and how much she feared fire and explosions now that she knew what it felt like to be ripped to pieces.

But she remembered Han’s words, her fear was what Darth Vader wanted….she had to be strong, even if she was frustrated at the lack of progress she made. 

“They’re coming in too fast,” Leia said into the intercom still trying to follow the racing and whizzing TIE fighters.

“Just keep your eyes on them, sweetheart. You’ll get ‘em,” Han encouraged her on the other line. 

There was another boom. This time the ship rocked even more violently than before. The TIES must have hit something important. Leia took a sharp breath. She had to get one of those fighters now and she had to get it fast. 

“We lost lateral controls,” Jyn announced into the intercom. 

She could hear Han take a sharp breath. Was it panic or frustration? Leia couldn’t quite sure, but then an determined growl left his lips. A noise that surprisingly attracted her. But she shook it off and kept her gaze on the depths of space.

“Don’t worry, she’ll hold together,” Han uttered in determination before dropping his voice a bit lower. He wasn’t talking to anyone specifically, he was talking to his ship: “you hear that, baby, hold together.”

Leia smiled as she followed the TIE fighter with her tracking system. She wasn’t surprised Han was talking to his beloved ship. She could almost picture him talking to the controls at desperate moments such as this. But she kept her eyes ahead of her, specifically on the fighter still speeding past her.

It was difficult to keep up with. It moved up and down and in different directions. Everytime she thought she had the forsaken thing in her sights, it would move in a different direction out of her sight. Suddenly she heard a boom and a long victorious laugh. At the corner of her eye she saw a ship explode into dust.

Leia would have told Han congratulations but she saw another TIE fighter fly in her sights. She furrowed her brow and began to concentrate on it. There was a small beep from the computer of the canon. Leia looked down and a symbol that looked like a plane was in the center of the grid. 

Seizing this as her opportunity, Leia smiled and fired the cannon. An impressed and accomplished grin formed on her features knowing she was able to take down the damn ship down. That and the fact she now knew if she wanted to go fight in the rebellion she could.

“Yes,” She mused, “I got it!” 

“Great darlin!’” Han exclaimed on the other line, “Don’t get too cocky now.”

Leia chuckled and kept her eyes head of her just incase there was another TIE fighter heading her way. 

“Says the man who was laughing in victory before,” She teased back.

“You both can take it to the bedroom later, there’s other ships coming!” Jyn yelled on the other line. 

There were two fighters that took the place of their fallen comrades, this time they were making headway, firing at the _Falcon_. At one point the ship was hit and Leia took a sharp breath as it rocked. The fear of dying in an explosion and ripped to pieces across the galaxy still lingered.

But she couldn’t have any fear now. She needed to escape with the droid, finish what their now fallen comrade Obi Wan Kenobi had meant to do. 

“Alright, Leia. I got one ship, you got the other,” Han said.

Leia almost had a clear picture through the Force of her contracted husband on the other side of the ship. Eyes focused, his lips pursed, fingers gripping onto the controls of the laser canon. Above all, he was ready to fight. It was a gorgeous sight to see and any other time she would have admired it, but another rock of the ship put her back into focus. 

Leia’s eyes focused on the ship again. Just like last time she followed it with her own eyes. She watched it’s every move as it spun, flipped and moved in front of her. She took a sharp breath as she finally got her target. It exploded into a million pieces.

Seconds later, Han fired too, destroying the last of the fighters. Leia held still for a moment, waiting for any other ships to come. But she felt something, a sense of peace and calm. There would be no more fighters coming. 

“We did it, Han!,” Leia exclaimed, “We got the bastards.” There was a long. hearty chuckle from the other line coming from Han, “What?”

“Did I mention how unbelievable it is,” he began, “that someone as slimey and stupid as Jabba actually set me up with the woman of my dreams.” 

Leia for the first time that day, let out a true, genuine laugh. Even in the midst of darkness she had found something that kept her fighting and happy. 

_I feel the same way, Han,_ she said mentally, _believe me I do._

* * *

Han was waiting for her when Leia climbed down the ladder from the shooting port. He was nonchalantly leaning against one of the pillars, his arms folded in front of him, and a large grin was formed on his lips. 

“So,” Han said, moving from his position to step in front of her, “I just helped us escape those Imperial bastards….do I get some sort of reward?” He paused to wrap his arms around her waist, he bowed his head down, bumping his nose against hers. He was starting to become more playful and more affectionate than he was before because of their kiss. Admittedly, she loved it. 

“Maybe a kiss?”

Leia decided to tease him a bit by poking him in the ribs. He only looked down and gave her a fake frown.

“I helped hotshot,” She chided resting her hands on his chest. It was at the moment as far she could reach even in their close proximity. “I don’t think you would have made it out of there if wasn’t for me….. ** _I_** think I am the one who deserves the reward.” 

“Oh...so now you’re going to take all the credit!” Han responded, rolling his eyes.

“Look who’s talking.”

Han only chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her gently. Leia sighed happily, leaning into it. Now that she was used to kissing him, she let him go deeper. Not so much that his tongue slipped into her mouth (as she practiced with her friends, both her female and her male cohorts), but enough that he was adding a bit more pressure.

She would have enjoyed it. But instead of hearing Han’s steady breathing and happy sighs and hums, she heard something else. There was soft sniffling coming from the same place she and Han were before and then she remembered…. _Mara._

Leia was so focused from the shock and trying to get them out of here, she had almost forgot that Mara had lost her father in the chaos. She needed to go check on her. After all, Mara ran to her side after the nightmares of Alderaan. She let Han kiss her for another moment before pulling back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked tilting his head, “You think we’re going too fast?”

“Of course not,” She sighed, “I could kiss you all day, flyboy. I think we should check on Mara...after all, she did lose her father.”

Han’s expression turned to sympathy and he nodded in agreement. 

“As much as I find Red insufferable,” He mused brushing his fingers against Leia’s cheek, “I do feel sorry for her. I checked the main room when I came down….they’re not there. So I guess they are in the bunk room.”

Han linked Leia’s hand with his own and led them into the same bunk room as before. It was pretty easy to spot Luke and Mara; they sat on one of the bunks, side by side. Mara’s head rested against Luke’s shoulder, her eyes closed. Her hand was tightly linked with his. Luke ran his thumb in reassuring circles at the top of her palm. 

Leia couldn’t help but smile and squeezed Han’s hand at the sight. After seeing such destruction all day, it was nice to see a moment of peace. At least Luke was getting some form of happiness after Darth Vader took his planet from him. Who knows when they would be happy again.

“Kid looks like he won a pod race,” Han said with a chuckle, noting the bright smile on Luke’s face at the close contact.

“Shh,” Luke whispered harshly putting a finger to his lips, “She’s sleeping. Let her.”

“No I’m awake,” Mara sighed, “You are just really comfortable.” 

Leia ducked her head and chuckled at that. She led Han over to the bunk across from them. She sat down with Han sitting beside her. His arm wrapped around her waist.

“Are you doing alright?” Leia asked tilting her head looking over at Mara in sympathy.

“I am on the edge of teetering to the Darkside at the loss of my father,” Mara muttered. 

Her eyes never opened. Leia suddenly felt Han nudging her close to him. She raised her eyebrow to question why but then she saw Han’s lips moving. “ _Pull her close, kid._ ” he mouthed. Luke shot him a questioning look, only to have Han mouth back “ _you’ll thank me later._ ” Realizing what Han meant, Luke wrapped his free arm around Mara and pulled her closer. 

“If it wasn’t for Luke understanding what I am going through, I probably would have,” sshe continued, squeezing Luke’s hand tighter.

Leia felt a wave of sympathy run through her body. She wondered if she felt the same rage Leia had felt at Vader for taking everything from her. That same thought of killing Vader with her bare hands Leia had desired. Her eyes shifted to Luke who sighed deeply, remembering he too lost something today.

Did he feel it too? Did he want to blow Vader to space dust along with the ship that destroyed his planet? Or did his need to be a strong leader in the face of despair and tragedy stop him from doing it? Or maybe it was Mara? Such questions plauged her mind.

“Lord Vader took something from all of us today,” Luke said, holding Mara close, “he took my home, the lives and the future of hundreds of Alderaan children, and the man my father was counting on to save us. But rest assured, despite the fact that we are being tracked, the information inside Artoo will help bring those who died today to justice. Isn’t that right, Miss Erso?”

Leia turned her head to see Jyn standing in the doorway, her arms folded as she leaned against the frame. She must have come in to see where the group had gathered. A small confident smile formed her lips. 

“Of course with the information I found,” Jyn said, “we will be able to blow that thing out of the sky.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Han said, for the first time Leia felt his presence leave hers as he raised his hands in the air in confusion, “first off what the _hell_ is in that Artoo Unit and two, how do you know this ship is being tracked.”

“The plans for that battle station to answer your first question,” Luke answered calmly, “and the answer to your second question, we obviously escaped far too easily because they are tracking us to our base.”

As much as Leia wanted to retort that wasn’t easy to escape, after all shooting fast ships compared to slow womp rats was not an easy thing to do, at the same time it made sense they could use the arrival of Han’s ship to their advantage. A cold chill went down her spine as a lingering thought went into her head…

Vader saw her...saw the ship…..what if? No, she escaped him before, she definitely would again. 

“No, not this ship,” Han said as he rose to his feet slowly, looking frustrated, but when Leia looked at him, she felt something else….fear. “There is no way they would be able to track this ship.” He paused to point at Jyn. “What if it was her? She was so eager to join us, what if she is relaying information back to the Empire?” 

There was a growl coming from Jyn at the accusation.

“Do you really think I am working for them after the hellish two days I’ve had?” she sneered, “I watched people die! I was forced to walk around the kriffin’ Deathstar without blowing that I was part of the Rebellion! And, the icing on the cake, some old fart of an Admiral, who, thank god he’s dead, tried to hit on me!” Jyn paused and took a deep breath, “Forgive me I had a long couple of days.” 

“I think the tension is high for all of us,” Luke said with a deep sigh.

There was a long silence. Each member of the room was trying to collect their thoughts. Leia noticed Han taking a long sigh before looking down at his feet. There was a sense of panic in his eyes but he was trying to look strong by keeping his jaw tight. 

But there was something at the back of Han’s mind that she could sense was bothering him. 

“Leia and I….would we be safe?” Han asked. 

“No,” Luke’s answer was swift, but at least it was honest. “But if you join us in the Rebellion, we could protect you.” 

Han looked back down to his feet for a moment. Leia touched his arm for a moment, hoping she could get a read on him. She always felt peace and intense love radiating from him, but now she felt something else...chaos. He swiftly pulled away and began to step back.

“I’m sorry, I need a moment,” Han said before walking quickly out of the room.

The group took one look at Leia, knowing she was the one who knew Han the most out of all of them. She took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I’ll go talk to him.”

* * *

Leia found Han in the kitchen. He was pouring a amber drink from a bottle that said Whyren’s Reserve on the bottle. It smelt strong, maybe some form of alcoholic drink. She watched as he took a long swig before his hazel eyes fell on her.

“Came to check on me?” Han asked.

“You would do the same,” Leia answered. A small smile formed on Han’s lips as he placed the glass on the counter behind him. “Talk to me.” Leia said softly.

Han was quiet for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. But there was something in his eyes that told Leia that after everything he did for her, there was no way he could say no to her. After all, while things were moving quickly, yet beautifully for her and Han….they knew they had to work on communication to make this...even more wonderful than it was. 

“I honestly never thought I would have a wife or a family,” Han said quielty, “and then I was betrothed you and I thought this was my chance….this was my chance to get the life I was robbed of.” Leia walked over and took his hands in her own. Han squeezed hers tight, “I thought it may take a couple of years before we settled down in a beautiful house on Corellia or Tatooine... but when Jabba said my debt was paid….the only thing that flashed through my mind besides saving this random prince...was….I can start that life….and I could make you happy and with the money we got for a reward…” He sighed and looked down, “now I am back to square one, not being able to give you a home and we’re in trouble with the Empire...and we probably have nowhere to go without getting in trouble...and….what if something happens? What if I can’t protect you?” 

Yes, the future was uncertain. Had Obi Wan not died, Leia would have learned the ways of the Force and she would be able to protect them both. Now she had no idea how to use her powers and would have to figure it out on her own. Vader probably knew who she was and how she was traveling.

But with Luke’s offer...to actually join the Rebellion….they at least had a backup plan.

Leia put her hand on his face, feeling the stubble and the rough scar on his chin. Han closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“Han, I don’t care if we live on this ship for the rest of our lives and raise our children here,” Leia said gently tilting his head down to eye level, “as long as you keep me happy, which you have….I will be happy.” Han looked at her and smiled. Before as she held his hand and touched his face she felt little tremors rush through his body...but now they were dying down. Disappointing her seemed to be the most of his worries. “And as for us….helping save the prince, made us new friends. And with Luke’s offer to join the Rebellion, we can at least be safe.” 

Han took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. Leia rested her nose against his. For some reason she really liked that. 

“But we will still be putting ourselves into danger,” He murmured.

“I know, but we will do no better on our own,” Leia said with a nod, “at least if we work with them we will have allies, people who are on our side. People we can trust.” She nuzzled her nose against his. “Han, I have put all my trust in you...trust _me_.”

A small smile grazed on Han’s lips as he kissed her gently, placing his hands gently on her waist. 

“Fine, darling, because you trust them,” Han quipped, “I trust them too.”

Leia pulled back and smiled moving her fingers down the side his neck.

“Don’t worry, hotshot, we’re going to be fine….we made it this far did we not?”

Han chuckled, moving in to deepen the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUMM...BUMM! -rubs hands together- now things are getting good
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> The crew arrives of Yavin VI and learns about the plans to fight the Deathstar! Han and Leia make a decision if they want to help destroy it.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	16. it's a revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives of Yavin VI and learns about the plans to fight the Deathstar! Han and Leia make a decision if they want to help destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a friendly reminder that Biggs is a female in this verse so hopefully that will avoid confusion. Also there will be an appearance of two VERY SPECIAL TFA Characters. Get ready!
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.

The first thing that was noticeable about Yavin VI, the location Luke directed them to, was that the planet was _green_. Leia had never seen so much forest life in one area. As she stepped off the ramp of the Falcon she had to take a moment to take it all in, the sweet smell of forest, the sound of different creatures and, of course, the feel of cool air against her skin.

It was a far cry from Tatooine, a planet that was hot and practically dead. An absolute dismal place to live. She hadn’t even been here for a second and she already prefered this to her old home. It was so much more _vibrant._

“ _Trees_ ,” Mara chimed, her loud, sarcastic tone of voice had somewhat returned. But one could tell she was in mourning. “Never thought I’d see those again.” 

“You are not from Tatooine?” Luke asked with his eyebrow raised, as he walked beside Mara. Leia smiled. It was nice to know that, although Mara had lost her father today, she had possibly gained her own version of Han.

“Ord Mantell,” The redhead answered.

“Ah, I know that planet,” Luke mused, “Father used to take me there during the Winter. Winter was quite intense on Alderaan.” Mara frowned-she must have thought she brought up a sour subject for Luke, however the Prince went on hurriedly, “Oh don’t worry. Mother used to tell me if you lose something, think of it fondly; it keeps it alive.”

Mara smiled, it was as bright as it was before the tragedy that had happened on the Deathstar. It almost made Leia feel warm seeing Mara have some form of a distraction from her heartbreak. Their shared vision, at least, was coming to fruition.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mara said as she and Luke walked to Leia’s side, “maybe after this all settles down, I’ll share a happy memory of my father with you,” 

“I would like that,” Luke responded with glee. He then turned his head to Leia noticing she was still looking at her surroundings with awe. “You alright there, Leia?”

“Farmgirl lived in the desert all her life,” Mara explained, “Never seen a tree before.”

“I didn’t realize there was so much green in this whole galaxy,” Leia exclaimed happily. 

At the corner of her eye, Leia watched Han as he walked down the ramp of the _Falcon_ , Chewbacca and the droids following closely behind him. The smuggler had his dashing grin on his face until he got to the end of the ramp. Leia smirked widely, remembering her conversation with Han on the way to find Artoo and his detestation of a certain feature of his planet.

“Great, Chewie. It’s my old nemesis,” Han grumbled, but there was a twinkle in his eye as he Leia was watching him with a smile, “ _Trees_.” Chewbacca covered his mouth and started laughing. Leia grabbed Han’s hand and pulled him next to her.

“But I got a beautiful woman to distract me so it’s not so bad.”

As Leia wrapped her arm around Han, a young man approached the group. He looked around Han’s age, maybe a little older. Dressed a bit like Han as well, except he looked a bit professional, considering he was working at a military base. He smiled lightly as he turned to Luke, bowing deeply.

“Your highness,” The stranger said as he stood up. Luke smiled and shook the man’s hand, “We are glad you’re safe, when we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst. But with the plans my team and I collected, we will soon prevent many more tragedies like this.” The man paused to turn to Han, Leia and Mara, “you must be the people who saved the Prince. The Rebel Alliance thanks you for your brave service.”

Leia smiled at the stranger.

“We were only doing right thing,” she said before turning to Luke, “by the way, Luke, care to tell us the name of your friend?”

“I would be honored,” Luke responded finishing up his handshake, “first off Captain, this is Leia Skywalker Solo and her husband Han, and their rather lovely friend Mara Jade Kenobi.” Mara grinned as Han nodded in approval. The stranger, however, looked crestfallen as if Luke’s comment towards Mara had reminded of someone he lost. “Ladies and Gentleman this..” Chewbacca growled, “oh and wookie-sorry, Chewie-...this is Captain C-”

“CASSIAN ANDOR!” Jyn’s voice boomed.

The young woman came storming down the ramp as the man Leia assumed to be Cassian Andor’s mouth dropped, eyes widening as if he saw a ghost. Leia hummed: she remembered Jyn mentioning a man she fancied. Could Cassian be him? Jyn pushed her way through Han and Chewbacca causing both of them to grumble before she stopped right in front of Cassian.

“You’re..” The captain gasped.

“Shut up and let me do what I waited to do for two bloody days!” Jyn said.

Before Cassian could answer, Jyn grabbed him by the jacket, pulled him to her and kissed him furiously. The captain didn’t seem to object to it at all, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Luke raised an eyebrow questioningly, trying to decipher what was going on. Through the Force, Leia could feel the love radiating off both of them.

Leia reached for Han’s hand and squeezed it. She knew it was going to be a love that would last. The young couple pulled away and stared at each other, smiling in what looked like pure relief before Luke cleared his throat. 

“Captain Andor, Miss Erso,” He said, “While I am glad this mission united you two, we are a bit on a time crunch.”

Jyn, with her arms still wrapped around Cassian, nodded.

“Right, because I am going to throw one hell of a fit if this mission was for nothing,” She quipped.

“I’ll call a briefing immediately,” Cassian added.

Cassian waved for the group to come along. Leia, with Han in tow, followed.

* * *

The Rebellion was huge. As Cassian led them into what appeared to be a briefing room, Leia spotted both men and women running around and working. The people gathered to take on the Deathstar were a large group. 

Leia underestimated their size and possibly their strength, but the people who seemed passionate about her told her that they might actually had a chance to take this monstrous regime down.

Han and Leia stood quietly in the back of the room with Mara, as Luke, Jyn and Cassian stood at the front of the room. A large projection of the massive ship they had all escaped just hours before was shown on the screen. 

“Gotta admit, the intruder of our ship and her dashing little Captain of hers look pretty good together,” Han said, motioning toward Cassian and Jyn standing in the front.

“Hush, Han I want to listen,” Leia said as she elbowed him.

Han gave her a suspicious look on why she was so keen to see the information on the superweapon, but shrugged and continued to listen to Cassian and Jyn’s findings.

“The Deathstar is heavily shielded and, as we saw with Alderaan, has the power greater than half the Starfleet,” Cassian began, “They built the weapon’s defenses to defend them against a large scale assault. If we send in a small one man fighter, we should be able to penetrate the outer defenses.”

A man stood up among the crowd and cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me sir,” he asked, “but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?”

A confident smile formed upon Jyn’s lips as she looked over at the questioning man. 

“That is a good question,” Jyn answered, folding her arms, “You see during our Rogue Team's mission, which included myself, Captain Andor and Bodhi Rook.” A man stood up in the audience Leia assumed was Bodhi and there was a round of applause as the man made a cocky bow before sitting down. Jyn raised her arm to silence them. “ _Anyway_ during our mission we found a weakness in the system.”

Cassian nodded. 

“The approach will not be easy; you are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point,” He explained. He pointed at a small narrow path before pointing at what looked like a small circle, “The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction, which should destroy the station.Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes.” Another hand was raised in the audience, “Wedge.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, “But that’s impossible, even for a computer.” 

Leia hummed for a moment and thought about her adventures with Biggs back at home. She thought about the flying, the shooting. If she really thought about it and she _really_ concentrated...this could be no different. She could _help_.

“Actually,” Leia blurted out, “It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters.”

Han turned to Leia. Before he was making gestures like rolling eyes and looking skeptical. But now there was some something else as he gazed at her: concern. It was like he was reading her intentions like a book.

“You’re not thinking of going up there are you?” Han asked.

Leia turned to Han and sighed. Frankly, she wasn’t surprised Han was being reluctant to have her go up there. He was always protective of her, and this was no different. Thinking of going up there, even with the odds against her-and the highly likely chance that she wouldn’t return-would have normally made her listen to Han’s concerns. 

But something was telling her otherwise. A Force telling her that she needed to do this. She needed to help these people. Just as it did when she went to save Luke.

“Would you say no if I did?” Leia asked, “or try to stop me?”

Han reached for her hands and squeezed them tight. A soft sigh left his lips.

“If I said no, that would make me a controlling husband,” He murmured, “and I promised myself I wouldn’t be that. But it doesn’t mean I have my doubts. Attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide. But...I won’t stop you.”

Leia lifted her hand and began to stroke Han’s cheek.

“Something tells me I have to do this, Han,” she said with a sigh, “but you don’t have to worry. You remember what Maz said-” Han nodded- “Remember that okay? And besides it’s not like you have to stay behind. You’re a pilot, you can fly an X-Wing.”

A smile formed on Han’s lips as he rested his hand against hers. He may still have his doubts about the Force, but he was willing to believe in it just this once to ease his fears. She heard a quiet chuckle.

“Hey, Darling,” he mused, “if I am gonna fly a ship into battle, it's going to be the _Falcon._ ” 

“Of course,” Leia responded, rolling her eyes, it was obvious the man refused to fly anything _but_ that ship. She was relieved that Han was used to the idea of her flying out there but was also able to communicate possible doubts.

Jyn cleared her throat and Han and Leia turned their heads to the front of the room.

“If no one has any questions,” she said, “good luck, man your ships and May the Force be with you.”

* * *

Leia looked in the mirror as she put on the last of the flightgear. She took a deep breath and smiled, running her fingers down the seams of the orange jumpsuit, exploring the outfit. She had seen this moment in her dreams, but she never thought she would be up there flying.

She thought she was going to be a smuggler’s wife, following him around, cooking for him, and just being an incubator for children. Now look at her, besides having a supportive man she was about to go on a mission to take down the Deathstar. 

Her thoughts turned to a moment to her father, her mother, and Obi Wan, would they be proud of her? Or Would they think what she doing was foolish? Either way, she didn’t know if it was the Force, she could sense they were here in spirit to guide and protect her. The sound of R2-D2 beeping behind her brought her out of her thoughts. Leia smiled down at the little droid.

“Come on, Artoo. Let’s get ready to fly,” Leia said.

She had the option to be provided with a new droid from the base, but she decided to take Artoo. This little droid was the cause of this journey, so she might as well have him for the most important part. She stepped outside out of the hanger but was immediately stopped by a familiar face. 

“Well, look what the pitten dragged in!” A voice said.

Leia beamed; it was her old friend, Biggs. She knew her old friend was in the Rebellion, but didn’t expect to see her soon, or on the same base. Leia ran over to Biggs and gave her a hug. 

“Nice to see you again, Biggs,” Leia responded stepping back, “Wait till you hear about how I got here, but obviously that will be a story for another day. You going up there?”

“Well, I was debating the option of doing one of two things,” Biggs sighed, “both seem appealing, either I go out there and kick ass with you or two: that new husband of yours is taking his ship out there and apparently needs an escort. And you _know_ I want to grill the man who is now married to my best friend. What do you think?”

Before she could reply, Leia was hit by a vision from the Force: she and Biggs were out in the trench run on the Deathstar; they were the only two ships left and there were two fighters behind them. Biggs was screaming something Leia couldn’t quite decipher. And then Biggs’ ship exploded in a fiery ball as Leia watched helplessly. 

Leia lifted her head looking at Biggs with wide eyes.

“You alright there, buddy?” Biggs asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Leia debated her answer for a moment. Should she tell Biggs she was about to die and this was the last conversation they would be having as buddies? Once she had a vision it was bound to come true. But then she remembered Mara’s story, how she was saved by Obi Wan because of a vision of her being part of the darkside. If Obi Wan could save Mara from a path of darkness, she could save Biggs.

“Go with Han. He would love to meet you,” Leia uttered, “we can fight these bastards together another day.”

Biggs gave her skeptical look, but shrugged it off. The rebel pilot seemed to be more excited to have her best friend there over anything. 

“Alright,” Biggs nodded, “But I am just warning you…...Mr. Leia Skywalker is about to have one hell of an interrogation.”

Biggs gave Leia one pat on the back and started walking off. 

“Oh, and Biggs,” Leia called out. Biggs turned around and smiled, “I told you’ll I’d make it some day.”

* * *

Leia decided to meet Han before hopping into her X-Wing fighter; she thought it would be appropriate that she and her husband wished each other good luck before heading into battle. She expected the area to be quiet because Han and Chewbacca would be the only ones flying the ship, but it was surprisingly quite busy. People were loading stuff onto the _Falcon_ and technicians walked around the ship, checking it out. 

It was hard to find Han in the crowd, but she quickly spotted him. He was talking to a young man dressed in a flight uniform and ready to go up for the fight. He looked a tiny bit older than Han. Leia couldn’t help but smile: it seemed her husband was making friends already.

As she got closer, she caught sight of more details of the stranger. He was much shorter than Han, but more muscular and definitely more scruffier. At the side of the stranger was a Orange and white droid in the shape of a ball...and in his arms, he was holding…. _a baby_?

Leia’s eyes widened. It _was_ a baby. The kid couldn’t be older than one years old and, judging from the fact that the kid had a head full of jet black hair, bronze skin and black eyes like his father, he had to be the man’s son. 

“Now, Poe is a very social baby,” Leia heard the man say, “very outgoing and very playful and, unfortunately, can’t sit still. Gets it from Shara-may she fly with the stars. I know you will be very busy flying Prince Luke, his companion, Captain Andor and Miss Erso, but Poe is a type of kid who is easily amused. But I have a bag full of toys,” He paused to hand a shoulder bag over to Han, “if he gets too fussy….but I am sure with your Wookie friend over there, Poe will certainly be occupied.”

“Of course, Mr. Dameron,” Han said with a nod, “Chewie loves kids isn’t that right, old buddy?” Chewbacca growled and smiled.

“Please, Captain Solo, call me Kes. Mr. Dameron is mi padre,” The man, revealed to be named Kes, quipped as he handed baby Poe over to Han. Leia couldn’t help but chuckle as Han made an awkward grin at the little human in his arms.

“Anyway thank you so much for doing this, now I can go out there kick some Empire ass, knowing if the Empire blows up the planet, my son will _not_ be on it. You are literally an angel.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Han responded. Already, baby Poe seemed to be fascinated by the size of Han’s nose and started poking at it. The smuggler tried not to blink but after a few taps he kept scrunching his face.

“Well, I gotta get going and get Beebee-Ate loaded onto the fighter. Thanks again, Captain Solo,” Kes said before looking down at his son, “Alright Poe, papa’s going to go fight the Empire now, you be good for Captain Solo and Chewbacca and I’ll be back soon. Can I have a pound it, mi hijo?” Kes curled his hand into a fist. Poe responded in the same manner, pounding his fist against his father’s. Kes made an exploding noise, causing little Poe to giggle before leaning forward to kiss his son on the forehead. “That’s a good kid….thanks again, Captain.”

Seconds later Kes was out of view with the droid Leia assumed to be Beebee-Ate, rolling behind him. Poe had stopped poking at Han’s nose and started running his fingers down Han’s scar. Leia couldn’t help but smile while looking at the sight. She knew Han wasn’t sure about having children but the way she saw him…she thought about the possibility of it happening….someday.

“You know if you wanted to adopt a kid, you should have consulted me first,” Leia said. Han turned his head and looked over at Leia. His eyes filling with wonder at the sight of his wife in uniform. “Though I do admit you look good with a kid.”

“And you, my darling, look good in orange,” Han responded with a wink.

“Oh look,” She heard Mara say behind her. Leia turned her head to see Luke and Mara standing side by side in flight uniforms. She knew they were going in Han’s ship, but it looked like they were joining the fight too. “They’re flirting again.” 

Leia had one hand on Han’s arm as she looked at the duo. 

“Going to fight?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, we figured since Empire blew up my planet today,” Luke muttered with a nod, “and they killed her dad, we might as well let out some steam by firing with the cannons.”

“Sounds like a productive way to release your anger,” Leia chuckled.

Luke smiled before walking over to Leia and giving her a hug. It was weird….she barely knew the man, only his name and that he was from a planet that no longer existed, but she seemed to have this weird connection to him, as if she knew him all her life. Maybe it was the Force telling her that this was the beginning of a long friendship-something she was looking forward to.

“Good luck,” Luke said as he stepped back, “the Rebellion is lucky to have you and your husband aboard.”

“I am happy to be here. I’ll see you on the other side,” Leia responded, Luke saluted and made his way onto the ship.

“Come back in one piece, farmgirl,” Mara added as she followed Luke, patting Leia on the back on her way up the ramp, “I’ll be pissed if I don’t have my equally awesome Force sensitive buddy at my side.”

She disappeared from view, leaving Han and Leia to stare at each other for a moment. With one arm holding onto Poe, he reached forward with his free hand and brushed aside the loose strand of her hair that wasn’t caught in her pony tail. She closed her eyes for a moment, she knew she had a bright future, Maz sensed it in the Force, but at the same time she knew things could change, just in case this was the last time, she might as well savor it. 

“Come home to me safe, okay darling?” Han murmured, his baritone voice softer than usual. 

Leia opened her eyes and looked up at him. Moving her neck up as far as it could reach, she kissed him deeply, savoring the feel of his lips against hers and the taste of him on her tongue. It was deepest one they shared, and it seemed to breathe life into her and give her the will to fight.

Whether she blew that monstrous thing out of the sky or not, she was coming home to Han.

Reluctantly, she pulled back but she took his free hand in her own and squeezed it tight. She could see the bright smile on Han’s lips and the wondrous gaze of little Poe at the couple.

“When I get back,” Leia said, “there’ll be another.”

“Looking forward to it,” Han muttered. Leia kissed him one last time on the cheek and started walking backwards letting go finger by finger. “And Leia darling,” she paused and nodded, looking at him deeply in the eyes, “May the force be with you.”

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want another droid? Yours looks a bit beat up,” the chief asked as he loaded R2-D2 into the X Wing.

“Not on your life,” Leia responded with a smile.”That little droid and I have been through alot together….you alright there, Artoo?” R2-D2 beeped as he was secured inside.

“I would say the same thing about my droid,” Kes said as he climbed into the ship next to hers. He was going to be in the Red Squad with her, something he seemed excited about since Leia’s husband was babysitting his son. “My son just turned one and seem s interested in flying and when that happens, Beebee-Ate is going to be his. Anyway, talk to you in the sky.”

“Looking forward to it,” Leia yelled back. 

She climbed into the cockpit and noticed C3PO was on the side, watching as his friend and fellow droid prepared for the fight of his life. 

“Hang on tight, Artoo, you've got to come back,” The gold platted droid cried out. Artoo beeped in agreement, “You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?”

Leia rolled her eyes as she put her helmet on. Of course he would tell Artoo good luck and not her. 

It didn't matter, though. A large smile had formed on her lips as she gazed at her surroundings. Right now, flying on this ship into space to stop the villainous Empire was her dream come true. She couldn’t believe it was happening. She almost thought she was dreaming for a moment but when she turned on the engine, she knew it was real.

“I hope you are proud of me, father,” She whispered.

And then something happened. There was a new voice that was added amongst the roar of the engine, Artoo’s beeping, and the sounds of the machines.

_Leia, the Force will be with you._

It was Obi Wan’s voice. It was the second time she heard it come from nowhere. Leia shook her head. She wasn’t going to dwell on it, not when there was so much at stake.

Today was a day that was going to go down in history, whether they win or they lose and she would play a role in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys how fracking cute is BB!Poe! He is definitely as charming as what he will grow up to be!
> 
> Also for personal reference I casted Willa Holland as Girl Biggs and Lin Manuel Miranda as Kes Dameron but you can mentally cast them with whoever you want =D
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> It's the battle of the century as the group heads on to take on the mighty death star, but fighting the thing isn't as easy as it looks. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	17. headed straight for the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the battle of the century as the group heads on to take on the mighty death star, but fighting the thing isn't as easy as it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I can't believe we're getting close to the end. I had fun with this story but luckily for us this the first in a lengthy series so there will be pleanty more where that came from. 
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.

It was really hard for Leia not to be as giddy as a thirsty man who spent days in the Tatooine desert finally getting his first drink of water. But actually being behind the controls of a ship, watching as the trees turn into clouds and then clouds into the vastness of space, gave her a sense of joy and elation. 

She _belonged_ here. She wondered for a moment if this was how Han felt when he rose the _Falcon_ into the vastness of space and onto his next journey. Then she wondered if this what her father had felt too.

She could hear her fellow pilots chattering on the line, having pre battle conversations. She guessed this was the way they relaxed their nerves before going into the line of fire. She could hear Biggs occasionally asking Han questions about if he had slept with any other women, stripping him bare. Tuning into Han’s voice was keeping Leia calm.

Suddenly Leia saw a little button flashing on the dash; it was telling her a private channel was opening up. She wondered if it was Biggs giving her a report and a final verdict on Han. But when she picked it up it was someone else.

“So, Han tells me this is your first time in the air, at least off your home planet,” It was Kes. She guessed he wanted to know the spouse of the man watching his son.

“Yeah,” Leia responded, “I flew some T-16s back home but never got as far as the Tatooine atmosphere. And you how long have you been flying?”

“I started a little after Poe was born,” Kes hummed on the other line, “I was a foot soldier at first and my wife Shara was a pilot. She loved it. Unfortunately, she died while giving birth to our son. I thought since he was never going to meet his mother, that switching from being a soldier to a pilot would have Poe be somewhat connected to her.” 

Leia sighed deeply on the other line. She hadn’t thought that a wife was in the picture since Kes was entrusting a stranger to watch his son, but when he had said “fly amongst the stars”, Leia hadn’t realized she was gone. But she already admired the man, he had a hard job being both mother and father to a child and Leia felt that he did it well. 

“I am sorry to hear about your wife,” Leia murmured on the line. 

“It’s fine,” Kes uttered back, he seemed to have a bit of joy in his voice. “I miss Shara every day but, what was also the worst day of my life, became the best. And Poe, I see a lot of her in him so she’s not really gone.”

Leia smiled. Kes seemed to have the same optimistic sentiment as Luke when it came to losing loved ones. Don’t despair, move forward. In a way she was like that. She could have been at home mourning Uncle Owen with Aunt Beru, she could have still been mourning for Obi Wan, but here she was. Continuing to fight against the man who had killed them. 

“You must really love your son,” Leia hummed.

“Oh, Poe is my universe,” Kes exclaimed, “He’s the reason why I’m still fighting. I do it so he can grow up in a galaxy of peace.”

Leia smiled at that and turned her thoughts to Han, and then to Mara and Luke. In a way the three of them had became her new family, even if one of them was bound by marriage and the others not by blood but something else. They were the reason she was out here. 

Kes’s voice brought her back to reality: “You and Han thinking of having little younglings of your own?” 

Leia laughed as she thought about Han’s mere panic at the idea. She never really thought of herself as a mother, she was always too busy thinking of other things. “Maybe some day,” She simply said. 

“Alright wings, time for shop talk is over,” The leader of Leia’s squad announced, “time to report in.”

“Talk to you later, Leia,” Kes said, “and good luck.”

“You too,” Leia responded. She didn’t get any sense of dread or cold feelings like she did when she talked to Biggs just an hour before. She was ninety percent sure this was not going to be the last of hers and Kes’ conversations.

Leia started making adjustments on her ship as she followed the formation of the fighters. They had an order to call in, it seemed even though each number that was given to them was on the back of all the ships. She was to call off after Kes. Artoo made a beeping sound in the back, probably preparing himself for the battle they were about to embark in.

“Red Eleven Standing by,” Kes’s voice echoed over the coms. 

“Red Five standing by,” Leia said into the mic.

“Red Three standing by in the back with the _Falcon_ ,” Bigg’s voice added to the group, “we’re here for backup if you need it.”

“You got it Red Three, but remember your job is to oversee the last minute emergency evacuation of personnel,” Red leader uttered on the line, “Lock S-foils in attack position.”

Leia switched the buttons to release the wings. Already she found herself staring in fascination as the wings of hers and her fellow ships spread out to make them into what looked like an “X”. She had seen many ships in her father’s holobook but these were new to her. 

It was really going to be hard for her to concentrate when she was fascinated by the new vessels she was seeing. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the approaching menacing shape of the Death Star. 

_Time to grow up Leia,_ She thought, _you are a nineteen year old married woman about to help destroy a massive space station. You can act like a giddy child later._

“We’re passing through the magnetic field,” Red leader said, “Turn your deflectors on.”

Leia could feel the ship rocking as it passed through the field, much like it had when the _Falcon_ had been pulled into the Death Star’s field. That’s how they had gotten caught in the damn thing in the first place. She adjusted a switch and it stopped rocking. She sighed and shook her head, if only Han had that on his ship. Then again if they hadn’t been pulled into that deathtrap in the first place, Luke would be dead and Jyn would still be running around the Death Star with no escape.

But there were no princes to save this time. There was only destroying the massive space station before it caused more heartbreak and destruction.

Leia controlled her fighter to follow the others. It was weird; she would expect the opposite effect now that she had come face to face with the thing once before, but the station seemed more menacing and more deadly now than it did when it had pulled the Falcon in. Maybe because it was more detailed. Maybe because she found herself staring at a large dish with large cannon on it.

She remembered her Alderaan nightmare. That was the weapon that was used to turn the once beautiful mountainous terrain into nothing but space dust. She took a deep breath. She couldn’t be afraid. Being afraid could lead to distractions and she couldn’t afford one. She furrowed her brow and looked ahead.

“Look at the size of that thing,” The familiar voice of Wedge echoed through the com. He sounded terrified. 

Leia couldn’t help but hum and tap her com. Maybe she thought she could use some humor to alleviate the stress of the situation.

“You think it’s scary now,” she murmured, “wait till you see inside.”

“Uh, hopefully I won’t have to,” Wedge responded. 

“Red Two and Red Five quit the chatter,” The red leader uttered into the com.

Her line was blinking again. She wondered if it was Kes giving her another holler or Han giving her good luck, but it wasn’t either.

“So, I see you met my boyfriend Wedge,” Biggs chimed. Leia’s eyes widened, well _this_ was new. Biggs had turned down every single blasted single man on Tatooine, which wasn’t stretching the truth as many had flirted with her due to the fact she wasn’t ever restrained by a betrothal. Leia felt happy for her friend.

“He’s a bit of a goober at times but a cocky pilot. Could you make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid? Listening to the way your husband speaks about you makes me hope I don’t lose my chance to marry one of those.” 

Leia paused to laugh, sighing deeply at the idea of Han speaking happily about her. His eyes probably sparkled in wonder as he spoke about her. A thought she could feel at the pit of her belly.

“Of course,” Leia said, “I am guessing you have a good verdict on Han?”

“Oh, the Force was obviously with you when Jabba choose him,” Biggs responded, “he’s a keeper. Anyway, they are about to accelerate speed...good luck buddy.”

“You too, pal.”

The little conversations Leia had reuniting with old friends and meeting new ones was over. Now it was time for her to concentrate. It wasn’t like flying leisurely in the desert or Han teaching her to fly his ship. One wrong move, and her life was in the balance.

“Accelerate to attack speed,” The commander said on the line, “this is it everyone!” 

“Get ready for a wild ride, Artoo,” Leia said, furrowing her brow in determination. 

As Artoo beeped behind her, Leia adjusted the speed. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she followed a small group of fighters towards the massive space station. She recognized Kes’ ship because the unique figure of his Droid Beebee-Ate was not easy to miss. She was sort of relieved at that. Had Biggs been here, Leia would have followed her easily, but after that conversation she had with Kes, she trusted him. 

Soon they were on the outer-rims of the Death Star. It almost looked like a city dwelling with roads and trenches and buildings. Except it was a city that fired weapons and destroyed planets. 

Suddenly, a laser beam whizzed past her ship, and then another, and another. Leia looked down below her and saw the Death Star was beginning it’s counter attack with it’s weapons. She cringed when she heard the sound of a pained scream and saw a ship explode at her side.

“HEAVY FIRE, BOSS!” Wedge exclaimed, “Twenty-degrees.”

“Kriff,” Kes growled, “We already lost Porkins!”

“Now’s not the time to be flustered Red Eleven,” The Red Leader commanded, “everyone stay low!”

Leia thought staying low was a bad idea. The more they waited to fight, the more casualties they gained. Spotting the nearest tower, she gripped her hands onto the controls and had her thumbs hovering over the buttons to the lazers.

“This is Red Five,” Leia exclaimed on her com, “I'm going in!”

She pulled the controls downwards and she felt her ship diving towards the surface of the Death Star. She growled in determination as she waited for the perfect spot to shoot at the firing canons. Along the way she decided to shoot some of the surface of the weapon hoping to do some damage. 

In her compulsive move, Leia must have caused heavy damage and miscalculated her escape time. The explosion was moving into a quick fireball. She felt the color drain from her face-if she didn’t move up from the blast fast, her ship would definitely be engulfed.

“PULL UP, LEIA!” Kes yelled on the other line. 

Quickly and violently, Leia moved the controls up towards the sky. She took a sharp breath as the ship abruptly shot upwards. The G-force at the sudden move flew through her body like a meteor. Seeing the fire and the flames almost triggered the memory of the Alderaan nightmare but she was determined to get out of there.

Her ship was hit lightly, causing the ship to bounce a little and burn her wing slightly. But she managed to move above the surface. She didn’t go far enough that she was far away from the action but enough to stabilize her X-Wing before going back into the fray. She took a few deep breaths gaining her composure as blasts continue to ignite the sky. 

“You alright Leia?” Kes asked on the other line.

“I got a little cooked, but I'm okay.” Leia responded.

“WELL YOU GAVE ME QUITE A FRIGHT JUST NOW, PRINCESS!” A new voice was added to the group. Han’s. It was the first time she heard him speak since taking to the air and hearing it added some peace to the chaos. 

“Well now you know how I feel when you go charging after Stormtroopers, hotshot!” Leia teased back.

“You’re lucky I really like you,” Han said. She could hear Jyn groaning in the background and little Poe giggling at the conversation. “Or I would have been hightailing it to the outermost part of the galaxy knowing you would scare me like that over and over again! Please try not to do that again darling.”

Biggs’ laughter added to the conversation.

“Hey Wedge,” She said, “you should be taking lessons from Captain Solo on how to treat a lady, he’s quite a gentleman.”

Wedge’s sarcastic laughter filled the cockpit. Kes even joined in with a hearty belly laugh.

“Rogue Squadron, this is not the mess hall you can play around once we destroy this thing,” The red leader chided, “Red Five are you able to fly back in or do you need to go back with Red Three and the Falcon?”

“I am on my way to help you, sir. I’ll be there in a minute,” Leia said, keeping as stern as possible. She then quickly turned her private line back to Han as she flew back towards the surface of the Death Star. “Hey, hotshot, thanks contacting me. It’s good to hear your voice, I would kiss you too but...I don’t think I’m strong enough in the Force yet to manage to do that from such a far distance.”

There was a low rumble of laughter from Han that echoed throughout the cockpit. A small smile grazed her lips. It added some warmth and light in this dark and uncertain situation. The mere mental image of Han’s bright smile and handsome features kept her going and kept her strong. 

“Don’t worry darling, there will be a kiss waiting for you when you get back,” Han responded on the radio, “Now go destroy some more of those bastards.”

Leia chuckled as she closed the channel between her and Han. She could have talked to him forever but there were worlds to save and monsters to defeat and there would be plenty of time to talk to him later, maybe looking out into the stars. That is, if they won this battle. 

“Alright, Red leader...I’m coming in,” Leia said.

“Be careful, Red Five there's a lot of blaster fire coming from the towers,” The Red Leader responded. 

Leia nodded and dived her ship back towards the surface of the Death Star. Her fingers reached for the triggers. She focused straight ahead. She focused on the direction of where the blasts were coming from and moved her ship over there. On the way she fired below into the trenches , causing as much damage as she could muster. 

The approach to the laser tower was difficult, lasers were approaching at miles per minute. But Leia managed to avoid them with some spins and dodges. Finally with the weapon in her sights, she managed to hit it perfectly, this time moving her fighter up towards a distance she could be close to the action and not get damaged from the explosion this time. 

She didn’t think she and Artoo could afford another hit. With one tower gone, Leia pondered where she could go next, but the next command made the decision for her. 

“Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals,” It was coming down from the base, “Enemy fighters coming your way.”

Leia looked on her targeting system seeing where the ships were coming from. If they were flying towards her, they had to be sneaky little bastards. She wasn’t picking up any on her signals. 

“My scope's negative,” Leia observed, “I don't see anything.”

“Keep up your visual scanning,” The Red Leader Answered, “With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up.”

Leia turned back to her one and only physical training lesson from Obi Wan Kenobi. How she was made to take her sight away. She was forced to rely on instinct. She wondered if now was a good time to use that training since she was flying in blind surrounded by ships that could shoot her out of the sky.

But something knocked her out of her thoughts.

“DAMERON, YOU PICKED ONE UP WATCH IT!” 

At the corner of her eye she saw Kes’ ship speeding past her with the familiar form of a TIE fighter trailing over behind him. Leia flipped her ship upside down to change direction and started following the two of them.

“Don’t worry, Kes. I am on my way!” Leia yelled into her com as she put her ship right side up. 

“Good I can’t shake this tricky little bastard,” Kes responded. He sounded frustrated. With the risk of leaving his one year son an orphan, how could he not. 

Leia sped up her ship causing the G-force to move more violently throughout out her body. Kes and the enemy fighter weren’t that far from her. But they weren’t that close either. She thought it would be better if she was closer to her target. 

By the time she got there, Kes made a maneuver that turned his ship downwards and towards the surface of the Death Star. Leia used this opportunity to aim her fighter’s guns towards the ship. She hit the buttons to the weapons and fired at the TIE fighter. The ship exploded and she could hear Kes let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Got him,” Leia said. 

“Thanks. I didn’t think I would shake off the thing,” Kes breathed out. 

Before she could utter a word, Leia felt her ship rock. She turned her head and saw fire coming off the wing of her ship. She took a sharp breath. She wasn’t hit badly. But part of her knew if she was hit again, her ship would go down in flames. But she remembered she had an expert little droid that could fix things.

“Are you hit badly?” A new voice was added to her com, Wedge’s.

“No, I can still fly….Artoo, see what you could do with the ship,” Leia said, speeding up her ship a little to test how fast she could sustain with a busted part of her X-Wing. A part of her still feared dying in a fiery explosion but in a situation where it was do or die, she couldn’t afford her fears slowing her down.

“Good, because you still got one on your back,” Wedge responded calmly.

“Kriff!” Leia uttered, speeding up the ship. 

“Don’t worry Leia I am on my way!”

“YOU BETTER GET THERE FAST ANTILLES!” Biggs roared, “YOU LET MY BEST FRIEND DIE, YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT!” 

Leia could hear Wedge groan on the other side. But she couldn’t afford to interfere in the tiny lovers quarrel. The TIE fighter that was following her was shooting blasts rapidly at her ship. She was doing everything she could do to dodge them. She went from flipping her ship upside down, speeding up and ducking behind towers (it was productive-she was making the Empire hit their own weapon).

But no matter what she could do, the TIE was still flying quickly behind her. Stubborn little thing it was. She pictured Han back there with Biggs panicking as he did his job of circling the planet until given the evacuation order, wondering if he was going to be cursed from having any form of love when Leia died in this fray.

_Think of Han,_ She thought, _think of Mara and Luke. Have positive energy and you will make it out of here alive._

But even with all the positive energy she couldn’t escape this ship alone. She knew Wedge was on his way but something was telling her he was distracted or he too was avoiding fighter ships. 

“Blast it, Wedge where are you?” Leia asked quietly.

It was if the Force had listened to her question. Not even seconds later she heard an explosion behind her as the TIE fighter exploded into little pieces. She took a deep sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Wedge,” she sighed in relief.

“Nice shot, Wedge!” Kes exclaimed happily. 

“Red leader, this is Gold Leader,” A new voice was added to the radio. “We're starting our attack run.”

This was it. They were going to blow this thing out of the sky.

“Rogue Squadron stand close by,” The Red Leader said, “if Gold Team fails to make a hit, it will be up to us to try.”

Leia moved her fighter towards the trenches, hands gripping tightly on the controls. Her ship moved at an angle that was not too close to the surface so she could have a quick escape time but close enough that she could pull in if needed. Now she felt her breathing becoming more labored and her heart began to race.

As she flew overhead, she listened to the conversation uttering between the gold pilots. At first they seemed to be doing okay. They moved below above the surface of the Trench. Radio communications told them they were ready to fight. But then she saw it. 

Three TIE fighters whizzed past her and towards the Trench.

She held her breath. Part of her hoped that the three pilots would make it and at least fire into the exhaust point, but the other half knew they wouldn’t even stand a chance. She was getting a vibe off those ships….a bad vibe.

And she was right. One by one they were picked off until there was no one left. Leia took a sharp breath. It was up to her group.

“Alright Red Two, Red Eleven and Red Five,” The Red Leader said on the coms, “Stay above surface while the rest of us get the exhaust point. If we fail, it's going to be up to you.”

Leia swallowed as she saw Kes’ and Wedge’s fighters move beside her. She knew what the leader of the Rogue Squadron meant. If they didn’t make this run….if the TIE fighters destroyed them…..it would be up to the three of them to take on the Death Star.

Kes may have been a father but him being, at most, three years older than Han, he was still less than thirty years. Wedge had to be no older than twenty. Leia may have been married, but she was still nineteen. It was a terrifying thought. Three young adults would be left to take down the galaxy and save the day. But with luck and maybe some hope, this would be it. 

Leia bit her lip as the first three of the Rogue Squadron went into their attack run. But immediately she watched as the three fighters dived in to chase the attacking team. It wasn’t long until Red Twelve was knocked into space dust. 

They moved onto Red Ten. 

Leia’s breath sharpened as she heard Red Ten try to hold the TIE fighters off. Below, she watched him frantically try to evade them. His movements mimicked hers from just moments ago from when she was chased by a TIE fighter. Half of her wanted to go down there and help but she knew she had to stay up here, just in case. Eventually Red Ten succumbed to the wrath of the fighters. 

She almost lost hope that she, Kes and Wedge would be the only ones left to take down that Death Star. But there was a spark, a glimmer of a hope that they may not have to go down there after all.

“IT’S AWAY!” The red leader called out. 

“Do we have a confirmation of critical damage?” asked someone from the Rebel control base.

Leia’s teeth at this point grazed her lip so hard she could have swore she had tasted blood on her tongue. Her hands held onto the controls so hard her knuckles were shaking. It had to be a critical hit. 

“Negative,” The Red leader said. Leia winced. There was no way he could go back there, not with no one watching him. Even if Kes, or Wedge or her went down there to help him it would be too late, “I just lost my starboard engine, get set to make your attack run.”

Seconds later, Leia watched in horror as the Red Leader made a sickening scream as his ship crashed into the surface of the Death Star. A whirlwind of emotions rushed through her body: terror, fear, and excitement. Whether she liked it or not she, Kes and Wedge were going down there to take down the Death Star. 

There was only thing to do. She opened her private line and called the one person who could keep her calm and give her strength during this. 

“Han…” She said simply.

“Hey darling, they just ordered the evacuation of the planet,” Han uttered, exasperated, there was the sound of things being thrown around, Jyn cursing about their hard work being for nothing with quiet sniffling from Cassian, just chaos, “so we’re hightailing it away as far as we can before that thing fires. We’re going to see-”

“Han, listen to me please,” Leia interrupted, she paused to swallow her eyes tearing up. She wasn’t scared to die, the whole galaxy was depending on her and she feared about what would happen if she failed. “Kes, Wedge and I are the only ones left….we’re going to have to take that thing down…”

There was a sharp breath coming from Han, followed by growl of concern from Chewie.

“Stay there I am coming…”

“There’s no time. Your main concern is getting Luke and Mara to safety,” Leia paused trying to gather her words. She still depended on Maz’s prediction of the future, but there was still a chance she wasn’t making it out of here. If this was the last time she would ever speak to him she had to make it count, “Han, if I don’t make it back….even if this marriage was brief, I couldn’t have been more happy to have a handsome, kind and loving man be my husband….I love you.”

There was a long pause on the other line. Was Han gathering his words because this was the first time she told him she loved him? Or was he moved by what she said? Han took a long deep breath and said: 

“I know.” 

There was another pause as Leia raised an eyebrow trying to decipher what he meant. Did he know that her words were sincere or did he know he loved her?

“I guess you were expecting me to say something else,” Han swallowed on the other line, “but I feel if I say it it will feel like the last time I ever say it to you….so I am going to wait till we reunite on whatever planet we wind up so I can say it to you face to face….how does that sound, darling?”

A small smile graced her features. Oh her smuggler, her scoundrel, the man fate chose to be her husband. Leia didn’t know what sort of magic he possessed but he seemed to make her swoon in even the darkest moments. 

She was going to take down that monstrous thing and come home into his arms and no evil Empire was going to stop her from doing that.

“Sounds good...I’ll see you soon, Hotshot,” Leia said.

“I’m counting on it.”

Leia cut off the line and looked ahead of her. Her eyes narrowed in determination and her lips pursed. She didn’t know whether it was the Force or Han’s encouragement, but Leia Skywalker Solo was ready to fight. 

And even if the planet blew up before she could destroy the space station, this was the Death Star’s last day of existence.

“Artoo,” Leia said, causing the little droid to beep behind her. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUNN DUNNNN!!! Its about to get intense up and here.
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia and crew make their move on the Death Star. The question is will they succeed or will they fail?
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	18. the legendary heroine rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and crew make their move on the Death Star. The question is will they succeed or will they fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter get ready [ And don't mind all the Rogue one people I am trash for that movie and its not even out yet]
> 
> Special thanks to fitzsimmvns [theskyequakes] for betaing the chapter being the best freaking cheerleader a girl could ask for X333.

“Ready to go in, Leia?” Kes said on the other line.

“You want to talk to Poe just in case?” Leia asked.

Wedge had the right idea to call Biggs. Leia could hear her friend cursing and screaming that if he died on the Death Star, the day she landed in the afterlife she would kick his ass. Leia assumed if she and Wedge were making last minute calls, Kes would want to call Poe.

There was a low rumble of laughter.

“See here’s the thing: every time I go out on a mission I tell Poe I will be home soon,” he said, a ray of optimism and determination in his voice, “If I say anything in the form of ‘Daddy might not make it home…’ I am going to jinx it. So I am going to tell my son how much I love him on whatever planet we touch down on, cause The Empire _will not_ make an orphan of my son.” 

Leia smiled. He had the sentiment as Han, a sentiment Leia liked, for in these moments when their lives were on the line and darkness surrounded them at all angles 

“I wish I had that optimism,” Wedge mumbled on the other line.

“We get it, Wedge. We’re about to go on a dangerous mission and you’re worried, Kes said, “Leia you said you shot womp rats the size of that exhaust point?”

“Yes I did,” Leia responded. There was a hint of anxiety in her voice. That would mean the fate of the Rebellion depended on her; if she failed, the Rebellion would be seriously weakened. But she shook off her doubts quickly: she was determined to _not_ fail.

“Alright then,” Kes exclaimed, “lead the way… _reina guerrera._ ”

“We’ll go in full throttle,” Leia commanded, “and give it everything we got. Good luck.”

Leia pulled the controls and speed up the ship. Her X-wing dived down towards the trench of the Death Star. The force moving through her body to the point she couldn’t breathe, but with the Rebellion on the line she needed to do some risky things to get the job done. 

As soon as she stabilized her ship at a normal position, she started firing, her fingers holding on tight to the triggers of the weapons. She and the others fired blasts on the surface of the Death Star. It was to warn the inhabitants of the Death Star they were coming for them and that they better be ready. They were returned with fire from the Death Star. 

Unsurprising, just like they wouldn’t go down without a fight, the Empire wasn’t going down either.

After a few hits Leia decided to set up her targeting computer. She needed a clear shot and it was better to start early than never to set up. Carefully her eyes scanned for TIE fighters waiting in the wings and hit them with a surprise attack. 

“My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port!” Wedge said nervously over the headset, “Are you sure the computer can hit it?”

“Just keep flying at full throttle,” Leia ordered, eyes keeping sharp for the TIE fighters and the exhaust point, “Remember it’s your job to worry about the fighters and not the Tower.” 

Suddenly her ship was hit again. She felt it by the way it rocked back and forth, this time more violently. The young woman took a sharp breath, expecting to be overcome with a flash and explosion because the X-Wing was still weakened from the first hit, but Artoo-Detoo must of done a good job of fixing the wing from the first hit. 

She quickly gained composure and returned her focus on finding the exhaust point so she could end this battle. 

“Artoo...the stabilizers have broken loose again!” Leia rasped “See if you can't lock it down!”

She heard Artoo beep and their repair claw made its way to work on the ship. With any luck, Artoo would do it quickly before they would get hit again. At least that was what Leia hoped.

She looked into her targeting device again. According to the numbers she was getting closer to the exhaust point. There was a sense of anxiety building as she got closer; her breathing became faster, her heart beat so hard it was almost as though as if it was going to rip out of her damn chest. 

It was almost hard to concentrate because it was a question of whether she was going to take the thing down before it fired or get it at the very last minute. But something snapped her out of her trance.

“ _Monstruos sin cerebro putos_ ,” Kes cursed into the headset, “they hit me, I don’t think I can stay but if you need me to….I will.”

Leia tensed up at that. Half of her knew there was power in numbers, but the other half knew was there was a distinct difference between Kes and Wedge and Leia: he had a son. A son who already lost his mother before he even got a chance to know her. It would depend on how hit badly Kes was.

She turned her head to survey the damage. Kes’ wing was pretty much on fire. Smoke was blocking the view of Beebee-Ate, and was thick and black. His ship was lucky to survive the damage but one more hit, he was done for and his son would be an orphan.

Knowing the experience of being an orphan and never knowing her own parents, Leia in good conscience couldn’t allow that to happen,

“No, I think you’ve done plenty,” Leia said calmly, “Your son needs you more than I do, go to him.”

“Alright, _reina guerrera_ ,” Kes exclaimed, “take this thing down and I’ll see you on the other side.”

Leia took a deep breath of relief as Kes flew away. Her sense that he was going to be okay was correct and in this scenario she did the right thing, and she was pretty sure Poe was going to be happy his papa made it home. But that relief didn’t last for long. 

As she turned her head to check on Wedge’s ship to see how he was doing, Leia went cold, she didn’t know why she felt that way. But then it hit her….the vision. It wasn’t telling her of Biggs’ death….it was telling her of Wedge’s!

In normal circumstances she would have let it pass, tell herself that if this was the way of the Force, then she should let it happen. But Wedge wasn’t some random person. This was someone connected to someone she grew up with and loved almost like a sister. And after everything she experienced with Han…..

She didn’t want to rob her friend of that, because the way Biggs went out of her way to watch him, made it a strong possibility he was the one.

Leia would be taking down this thing alone, but if it spared someone else’s life she would take it. 

“Wedge, I want you to follow Kes,” She ordered.

“Excuse me,” Wedge asked he was shocked she would make such an order.

“You heard me. Follow Kes and make sure he makes it to the fleet okay!” Leia responded.

It was silent for a moment, only the sound of blasterfire and explosions filled her ears.

“Alright it’s what you ordered,” Wedge sighed, “but let me at least make the job easier for you.”

Before Leia could answer Wedge’s ship sped in front of her, and then she was shocked to see a TIE fighter following him. It only meant one thing, she was being chased by fighters. But abruptly Wedge flipped his X wing around and blew the TIE Fighter out of the sky before flying off into Space. 

“Thanks Wedge,” Leia said.

“You’re welcome. Unfortunately, there are two more following you but you are not that far from the exhaust point,” Wedge responded.

Leia still felt cold. Not as cold as she did before Wedge and Kes flew off, but it was still a warning to be wary. That she was being followed, that she had to act fast.

Especially because now that she was alone. 

“Artoo try to increase the power,” She ordered.

The ship moved at an alarming speed. Quick to the point where it was hard to breathe at the force the ship was going. But she had to act quickly; with no one covering her back, she had to find a way to shoot before she got hit. 

She looked into her targeting computer, watching the numbers go down quickly as she got closer to the exhaust point. She wondered how effective this thing was. Was it really that accurate? If the Red Leader, who seemed to be flying X-Wings for years, couldn’t get it, how would she-who was flying an X-Wing for the first time-be able to?

Suddenly there a voice, that echoed throughout that plane. 

_“Use the Force, Leia!”_

It was Obi Wan! No it couldn’t be Obi Wan. How could he communicate with her? He was dead! Leia shook it off, thinking it was some kind of hallucination because she was nervous about the the exhaust point and if she would actually hit it. She looked back into the targeting computer. What was in the thousands was now in the hundreds. She would have to fire soon.

_“Let go, Leia!”_

It was Obi Wan again. Leia closed her eyes for a moment wondering where his voice was coming from. Was he coming from somewhere in the afterlife to guide her? Was she remembering something from her brief training with him? No, there was no time to think about it. What she had to think about was getting to the exhaust point.

She looked into the targeting computer. There was less than 100 meters to go until she hit the exhaust point.

_“Leia, trust me.”_

And then it hit her, whatever Obi Wan was trying to tell her. Whether he was still somehow still here guiding her, memories from her lesson or even her making it up at the back of her head to try to comfort herself in this rather uncertain moment, she thought back to the first time she used the lightsaber.

She first blocked the shooting orb merely by her sight. But once she managed to successfully block the shots she covered her eyes and had to rely mainly on instinct but once she tapped into the Force, once she was able to be one with the orb….she managed to hit it without even looking. 

Leia knew what Obi Wan meant now. She had a gift. She couldn’t trust a computer to get the job done, she had to rely on herself. So she pushed a button and took away the targeting computer. Now she was on her own. 

“Her computer's off,” The controller said, “Leia, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Leia responded, “I'm all right...I just trust my eyes more than I do a computer.”

The base never responded, which meant they trusted her instinct. Just like her lesson, she tried to get into the wiring and the Death Star. She concentrated on its corridors and it’s controls, the hallways and the sights she saw with her eyes. It was almost as if she was getting into the mainframe to see where the exhaust point was. 

In her mind’s eye she almost got her mind on it. It’s shape, it’s size and where exactly to shoot. And she was close, but something broke her concentration.

Leia’s X-Wing violently rocked, and Artoo made a horrible shrieking sound. She turned her head to check what happened. Artoo was completely destroyed, motionless. She was shaken and frazzled for a minute. Artoo was her last line of defense to keep her ship going. Either the next hit would kill her or she would have no choice but to flee like a coward. 

But then suddenly something jolted her out of her panic. 

“YAHOO!”

She looked out the window and noticed that one of the TIE fighters that had followed her was spinning into orbit, followed by the sight of an oh so familiar ship. It was Han! He had brought the _Falcon_ over to save her...even though she told him to go. She made an sound of elated laughter.

“You scoundrel,” she said, “I don’t know whether to thank you or kill you.”

“Princess, you can scold me after we land,” Han responded chuckling, there was the sound of clapping in the background. Baby Poe must have been amused by the sight of either Han or one of the inhabitants of the ship, “You're all clear darling, now let's blow this thing and go home!”

Leia looked ahead and noticed the exhaust point was straight ahead of her. Keeping her mind clear, she aimed her torpedoes and and fired. She held her breath as the blasts from her ship skid through the surface and made their way towards the exhaust point. And…

It was a perfect hit.

Smiling at her accomplishment, she moved her controls upwards towards the sky. In a matter of seconds the thing that took Luke’s planet was destroyed. She could see the _Falcon_ speeding up at her side. She could almost get the picture of joy and happiness that was going on aboard. Luke smiling that he got justice for his planet, Mara shedding tears of happiness knowing her father was proud of them and was there in spirit, Jyn and Cassian kissing each other at the success of their mission and Han….Han smiling from ear to ear that Leia, the love of his life was coming home safe. 

And then it happened: in the distance the Death Star disappeared in a violent yet brilliant explosion. She could almost see the pieces of debris falling into stars before becoming one with the vastness of space.

“Great shot darling!” Han exclaimed, “that was one and a million.”

A smile grazed her features. Only days ago she was Leia Skywalker, the orphan, the farmgirl of Tatooine, and the soon to be wife of a criminal. But now she was someone else……

She was Leia Skywalker Solo, the daughter of the great Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padme and the Legendary Heroine who took down the Death Star. This moment would be written in holobooks and told by generations to come.

Her smile only brightened when Obi Wan’s voice once again came to her mind.

_“Remember, the Force will be with you... always.”_

* * *

“You will be able to take care of Artoo, right?” Leia asked ask as the droid technicians pulled out the wrecked Artoo-Detoo. She was kind of upset that they were damaged in the process since the droid was with her since the beginning of the journey, but if Kes, Wedge and Biggs were still alive and Artoo was only casualty close to her, so be it.

“Yes, we’ll get to work on him right away!” The technician pulled the damaged droid out of the compartment of the ship.

As they carried the droid off, Threepio ran behind him saying “Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them.” Leia sighed as she jumped out of the the compartment of the ship. She was not surprised at Threepio not acknowledging her. 

She didn’t take two steps away from the fighter when two men, one she recognized immediately as Bodhi Rook from the meeting, and a short man with long hair and armor lifted her on their shoulders. She gasped at the suddenness. Immediately the surviving pilots, including Kes and Wedge, jumped from their ships and surrounded her. Some reached for her hands and others patted her leg.

All cheered and Leia was overwhelmed with joy and celebration. It was a warm feeling she enjoyed.

So this was being a hero felt like….

“Alright guys,” Bodhi called out, “we have orders to bring her to the Falcon! You can all celebrate with Leia later. Dameron….Antilles, you can come along.”

Bodhi and the stranger carried her through the thickening crowd, Wedge and Kes following behind her. People were still waving and reaching out to her as she moved. Leia would have preferred she be put down but at the same time she knew there was no way she was going to make it through the crowd.

Besides there was a few people she wanted to see.

The two men brought her into a large landing bay where the _Falcon_ had landed. There was a small crowd including Biggs, Jyn and Cassian. Cassian lead a round of applause as Jyn whistled in excitement. The captain walked over to her and shook her hand.

“Miss Skywalker Solo, we thought our team and I would personally thank you for helping us complete what we set out to do,” Cassian said with a smile before wrapping his arm around Jyn and pulling her close to him, “and of course bringing Jyn home to us. I don’t think we would have been able to celebrate this victory without her.” Jyn blushed at that. 

“Anyway besides Ms. Erso and myself...we have Bodhi Rook and Baze Malbus standing behind you,” He paused to point to behind Leia. She turned her head and waved to both men. Bodhi saluted and Baze simply bowed. “To my left we have Chirrut Imwe.” 

Chirrut stepped forward and kissed Leia’s hand.

“The Force is strong with you,” He said, “It will be honor to fight at your side in the future.”

“And you of course met Kes and…” Cassian paused to turn his head to Biggs and Wedge. The two of them were yelling, possibly because of Wedge’s almost suicidal move. Leia would have said hello to her friend, but she would wait until after the little lovers quarrel was over, “Biggs and Wedge. You helped us a great deal today….and for that….we consider you part of our team, if you need us, we’re here.”

Leia smiled, her heart swelling knowing that today she gained new friends that would by her side in the future. After all the Death Star may be gone….but there was a sense….Vader was still out there. But now she had allies and an army to fight with her.

“Thanks, Captain Andor,” Leia said with a grin, “I look forward to working with you and your wonderful team.”

As soon as he bowed his head, Leia spotted Mara and Luke, the two new friends who quickly came into her life and became a large part of it, running down from the ramp of the Falcon. Leia laughed and ran to the both of them pulling them into a big hug. She stepped back and placed her hands on their shoulders.

“That was incredible!” Mara exclaimed.

“Amazing,” Luke added, “a story that they will tell for the ages.”

“Father would have definitely been proud of you.”

Leia smiled and pulled her friends in for another hug. Closing her eyes, feeling the warmth and hope they gained with this new victory. Something they both needed after facing the darkness, and Leia was happy to be one of the people to give it to them. 

“Thank you, but it all wasn’t me,” Leia said with a nod, “you both helped after all we all escaped that Death Trap together.”

“Oh, shut up and don’t be humble, Farmgirl,” Mara quipped. 

Leia pulled Luke and Mara closer for a minute. She opened her mouth to speak but a large squeal from Poe interrupted her from that. Leia stepped back from her friends to see little Poe run down the ramp like a speeder and into his father’s arms. 

“OH MI HIJO!” Kes cheered as he lifted the baby in his arms and spun him around. Poe giggled and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck.

Leia smiled at the sight as she remembered how, just an hour ago, Kes was talking about the love he bared for his son. How he was the person Kes loved the most and Poe was the one he fought for. And then her thoughts turned to the one person she felt that way about.

Han.

And, is if the Force pulled him as soon as his name came to her mind, Han descended from the the ramp. His hazel eyes scanning for the one person he was looking for as he walked. And then as soon as his eyes met hers he stopped.

Leia’s lips upturned into a smile. Her thoughts turned to a couple of days ago, at the beginning of this journey when Han came down to greet her for the first time in five years. Before she went into the desert and met Mara. Before she met Obi Wan Kenobi and found out the truth about her family. Before they traveled onto a space station the size of a moon to save a prince they had never met before. Before Leia took to the stars and took down that same space station.

There was her. There was him. Two people who were strangers about to be in a contracted union. He thought the world of her, she was scared to marry him. There had been nothing but anxiety and tension in the air. 

But now that this had all happened there was something else….something more deep and profound… _love_. 

She was willing to fight for him and he was willing to go to the ends of the galaxy for her. 

“Go to him, Leia,” Luke said with a bright grin, “We’ll be here to celebrate with you later.”

Leia patted her two friends on the back and took off into a run. Han held his arms out for her waiting and anticipating for her embrace. And oh did she embrace him. 

She lept into his arms, her feet barely touching the ground when she wrapped her arms around him. He laughed and spun her around for a moment before dipping her backwards. They stared at each other for a long moment, almost breathless. She almost felt floaty, gazing into his hazel eyes from her low angle and lighting of the base.

But he gazed at her as if she was a supernova or a beautiful celestial body.

“I guess you are waitin’ for me to say the thing you’ve been dying to hear,” Han said his lips upturning into a smile, “I love you, Leia.”

Leia made an elated laugh and brushed her hand against his cheek, rough from the stubble beneath her fingers. Deciding to tease him she whispered:

“I know.”

Han chuckled and shook his head. 

“Princess.” He jokingly scoffed. 

Before she could retort, he kissed her. It was deep, profound like asteroids colliding over and over again. Leia leaned in savoring everything the Force had alleviated for her, her fingers were touching him like she was holding the galaxy in her hands and she felt whole in his arms. 

For after all this, he meant everything to her and she would tear the universe apart to keep him safe.

As they kissed, the room broke out in applause. There were cheers. There were whistles and there were shouts. She could even hear Chewbacca make a impressed coo. Leia only smiled and deepened the kiss.

The sound of joy that filled the room and having Han here made her victory even sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one Last Chapter after this! And then will begin our next in the series. So put your trays in the upright postion because we're about to Land in Empire Strikes Back Terrirtory!
> 
> Next Up:  
> Leia, Han, Mara and their new friends are rewarded for their actions. After the Ceremony Leia and Han contemplate their future and what happens next. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	19. a brave new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Han, Mara and their new friends are rewarded for their actions. After the Ceremony Leia and Han contemplate their future and what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we are my friends the end of the first installment of the Legendary Heroine Verse. When I started this project in Januarary, I did not expect this story to get the love and attention that it did. But over 200 hundred Kudos tells me I have fans passionate about this project as I am! So I would like to thank everyone who kudoed, bookmarked, commented [even though I can be shite at commenting back] and supported this story. I owe each and everyone of you my love and grattitude as this is the first WIP I finished TO ITS END.
> 
> Also special thanks to Tegan who Betaed this and threatened me when I slacked off, you are a rockstar and y'all should read her Rey Solo Series.
> 
> Without further ado, the last chapter of ABNH!

The next day there was an elaborate award ceremony in their honor. Usually, as Biggs told Leia, they were these big lavish affairs that took weeks of planning. Unfortunately, while destroying the Death Star was a big hit against the Empire, it was only a matter of time before the rebels had to switch bases because the Empire would be looking for them.

So, it was a dual ceremony. It started with Jyn’s ground team that stole the plans to the Death Star each getting elevated to high Military Ranks. The two leaders Jyn and Cassian were getting the highest of these honors. Jyn was to become Commander Erso, a high rank for someone who just joined the Rebellion, but given what she went through….Leia thought she deserved it. Cassian was to become a Colonel, the next rank below a General, and Leia wouldn’t have been surprised if he was made one within the next few years.

Leia, Han and Mara were to be awarded next. They were receive an award for their rescue of Prince Luke and their destruction of the Death Star. Amongst this, Mara’s father was to receive a posthumous award for his bravery and sacrifice. It was something all three never expected to receive in a million years. 

Leia wanted to be in the room and cheer on her new friends as they got their awards, but their ceremony was right afterwards and they were to walk in a grand procession.

She stood at the doorway with Mara, Han and Chewbacca. She made sure the final touches of her outfit looked proper. She wasn’t used to dressing up so fancily. She smoothed down her short black dress and yellow jacket she borrowed from Han’s wardrobe (from when he was a teenager, she couldn’t help but laugh at that when she first put it on). She pushed her loose brown hair behind her ears, but Han brushed a finger against her face.

“Hey, you look beautiful,” Han whispered, “I’m the sloppy one.” 

Leia turned her head to look at him. He was dressed more properly than his vest and white shirt ensemble. He wore a brown leather jacket with dark pants, his usually messy brown hair slicked back. He still wore his belt and thigh holster though, he wanted to to have some bit of himself in his outfit. 

“You shouldn’t say that,” Leia sighed happily as she looked up at him in wonder, “you’re handsome.”

Mara sighed and rolled her eyes. “You are flirting again,” she said, “of course.”

Han turned his head and eyed Mara’s outfit. It was obviously much different from her tight casual outfit. She wore a short black dress and had accessorized herself in various gold jewelry. Her red hair, instead of being in a messy bun, was long and loose. It was obvious that she was trying to impress someone.

“Says the woman who dolled herself up as if she was going to a ball,” Han teased, “trying to impress a certain prince perhaps, Red?” 

Mara growled and hit Han at the back of her head. Chewbacca laughed lowly and Leia couldn’t help but cover her own giggles, placing her hand over her mouth as the smuggler rubbed the back of his head. 

Suddenly the music blasted, indicating it was time to go in. Han stopped rubbing his head and slipped his large hand into Leia’s small one.

“Do you mind?” Han asked, “I haven’t really been in the spotlight before.”

Leia answered by bringing their linked hands to her lips and kissed the top of his palm. His skin was surprisingly soft. His eyes sparkled at the sudden yet tender display of affection as his smile lit up to the point where it was bright enough to light up the dark hallway they were standing in. 

The two double doors abruptly opened filling the hall with a burst of light. She got a glimpse. The room was beautifully decorated with flowers and banners and big twice the size of the outdoor perimeter of her hut (Aunt Beru who was somewhere in the audience must have been in shock at the thought). Hundreds of soldiers were lined up, facing the doorway. 

Leia almost thought she was dreaming, but Han giving her hand a soft squeeze brought her back to reality. 

“Ready, darling?” Han asked.

“Always,” Leia responded with a smile, Mara walked to Leia’s right trying to look unamused but Leia could see her fighting off a smile.

“Let’s go then,” she said. Chewbacca growled in agreement.

As the three of them walked down the aisle, Leia looked ahead of her to the dias. The closer they got, the better she could see who was standing there. Luke, center stage, looking handsome wearing a black outfit with gold trimmings and a long cape. His messy dirty blonde hair was now smooth. She could still see the bright smile on his face from far away.

Jyn, Cassian and their strike team stood behind him, almost all of them including Jyn, who Leia was shocked to see was dolled up with her hair loose, wore dress uniforms as she seemed to be a woman who didn’t mind getting down and dirty. The only one who stood apart was Chirrut who wore a fancy robe. All wore medals.

As Leia and the small group passed the front row the soldiers turned to face them. Immediately she could see familiar faces. Biggs and Wedge stood next to Aunt Beru, all were smiling. Aunt Beru looked over the moon and proud. Kes was there too: he was bouncing little Poe as the baby happily waved to them.

Finally they made their way up the dais. Watching Mara kneel politely in front of Luke, Han helped Leia to her knees, though she didn’t need him to help her as she didn’t wear a long gown but she flattered him by letting him do so anyway, before kneeling beside her.

“Today the three of you are reward for your efforts for both saving my life and helping take down the super weapon which destroyed my planet,” Luke said with a smile on his face, “had it not been for the three of you, I would not be standing here today. When the Republic is finally free from the tyranny of the Empire, they will speak of your deeds for many generations to come. Now, without further ado, your awards.”

Luke snapped his fingers and an older gentleman came with four medals resting on a velvet tray. Luke lifted the medal carefully off the tray and walked over to Han.

“Captain Han Solo,” Luke said as he raised the medal to put it on his neck, “for your bravery-”

“Actually, it’s Captain Han Skywalker Solo now,” Han said with a grin. The room gasped. It was rare for a husband to take a wife’s last name. Leia turned her head and smiled at Han. If there was one thing she learned in their couple of days marriage, they were not the conventional husband and wife. Han turned his head and looked at Leia his eyes sparkling, “She took my last name in addition to hers, I thought I would return the favor after all…..a marriage is a union between two people.”

“Well then, Captain Han _Skywalker_ Solo,” Luke said as he put the medal around his neck, “for your bravery on the Death Star and during the Battle of Yavin you have been rewarded for your actions.”

Luke patted Han on the back. Leia expected Han to cringe like he did when he was around new people who touched him, but this time he didn’t. This time a wide smile formed on his face looking up at the young prince he considered a friend. Someone he could be comfortable with. The idea of which made Leia beam with pride. 

Luke walked over to Leia and smiled.

“Leia Skywalker Solo,” he said, “for mounting an informal rescue mission that saved my life and destroying the Death Star, you have been rewarded for your actions.”

Luke put the medal over Leia’s neck. Just as she suspected because the medal was so big and she was so small, it was heavy around her neck. Surprisingly she didn’t mind. It made her aware it was there and the importance of her actions...above all how it changed the course of events in the path to freedom to the Republic.

It made her feel important for the first time in her life. A feeling she needed after years thinking she was insignificant as a grain of sand on Tatooine. 

Luke pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. The feeling was back, the feeling that this was so familiar to her. One day Leia would figure it out why she would get this feeling every time she did something as soft and intimate as a hug from Luke. But for now there were other things to think about. 

Finally Luke walked over to Mara. Leia could see her eyes light up with her gaze met the Prince’s.

“You are to receive two awards today,” Luke said picking up the first medal, “if your father was here today, he would have received a medal for aiding the _Millennium Falcon’s_ escape from the Death Star. Unfortunately he died in the line of duty...but his sacrifice won’t be forgotten...I give you this award to accept on his behalf.”

Luke placed the medal in Mara’s hands. She squeezed it tight of a moment and closed her eyes. It was as if she was picking up her father’s presence in the room. Leia smiled at the sight, not only because the moment was touching to watch but for some reason she felt Obi Wan here too...he was proud of her. Proud of Mara too.

It was a warm presence clearly felt. But it also made Leia curious. If Obi Wan was somehow here….where was her father? Wouldn’t he somehow find his way from the afterlife too? He did die long before his time, maybe he didn’t train enough…...that had to be the reason. Leia felt Han’s fingers brushing over her own reminding her today was the day to think about happy things.

And that’s what she would do. That tragedy was in the past. 

“And now for you for Mara Jade Kenobi,” Luke said picking up the medal and placing it on Mara’s neck, “for your bravery on the Death Star, you have been rewarded for your actions.”

Luke bent forward and instead of giving Mara a pat on the back, he bent forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. There were a few oohs and ahs, mostly coming from Jyn and her merry band of rebels, causing Mara to blush. Leia couldn’t help but smile.

Their future was as bright as her and Han’s.

Chewbacca bent down and growled something in Han’s ear. The smuggler grinned and chuckled.

“You think, Chewie?” Han quipped in a sarcastic tone.

Chewbacca went to answer again but Luke cleared his throat.

“Now that you’ve have been reward please stand and be recognized,” he exclaimed.

In perfect unison, Leia, Mara and Han stood up and turned to face the crowd. The room erupted in cheers and applause. Biggs, Kes and Aunt Beru, with her eyes watering in tears of pride, cheered the loudest. Chewbacca growled in happiness.

Leia took it all in. The happiness. The Celebration. The victory. Nothing but pleasantness filled the air. With her eyes watering in a overwhelming joy she squeezed Han’s hand and turned to him.

“I knew one day I would fight for the Republic,” Leia said, “but I never knew I would be a hero….that people would cheer for me.”

Han turned to her and brought her hand his lips. 

“You deserve it, Leia, my darling,” he whispered lowly, “for of all the stars in the galaxy you are the brightest.”

Leia turned to face the audience once again. She was smiling so bright it hurt. There was no arguing with her husband’s statement.

* * *

The victory party lasted for about three hours. Luke explained a typical formal gathering would last for about eight hours but because they would have to pack up and leave and switch bases in the morning it had to be cut short. Even so, neither she or Han seemed to be ready for bed. So he took her up to to the roof of the _Falcon_. Han said there was a beautiful view of the stars up there.

He was right. She could see a clear view of the endless night sky. It was riddled with stars and moons and the occasional meteor that streaked across the sky. It was beautiful.

She kept her head on Han’s shoulder, enjoying the silence of nature, except for the few people who were up, Luke and Mara being such. She saw them pass by the Falcon a few times, hand and hand. 

Han’s large hand ran down the length of her arm in a soft succession, sometimes tracing the sleeves of her jacket.

They stayed like this for an hour or so silent before Han finally spoke.

“So what happens now?” he said quietly, “I mean, I know we are following Luke to the next rebel base….but what about you? Are you going to train in the ways of the Force?”

“Mara said she would teach me the best she can,” Leia responded, “but she may have to find some outside force to help. But I think she could do a good job.”

Han hummed and nodded.

“That is true. But you probably won’t need it. I am sure your friend Darth Tater was on that ship when it blew...he won’t bother you again.”

Leia expected to feel nothing at the sound of her father’s murderer’s name, but instead she felt something else. Something cold and unpleasant. It ran from her shoulders to the pit of her stomach. She frowned it only meant one thing....

“Vader’s still alive.” Han turned his head to face her frowning as she paused. “I could feel it, as I could feel the fear rushing through your veins, mostly because you are worried for me.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to look at him. Her tiny hand reached for his face and started tracing patterns down his jaw. Her dark eyes stared at him in wonder as if he was one of the stars that plastered the sky.

“But I remember the words you told me Han,” she whispered, “he feeds off my fear, off my pain. I am not afraid of him. You know why? I am stronger than him. I have a support system of friends, family and a husband who would walk through fire to keep me happy. And you know what….I am going to focus on that and the bright future I have. Because hope is stronger than fear.”

Han looked at her in wonder as he leaned his face real close so his lips were merely a breath away from hers.

“I wouldn’t argue with that, sweet Leia,” Han whispered, “after all….I think you got that from me.”

Leia shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him, letting his warm embrace comfort her.

“Hotshot.”

“Princess.”

Leia only laughed and bridged the gap between them, brushing their lips together. As she deepened the kiss, she wondered about the future. About her’s and Han’s future. Would they eventually settle down in a nice home on one of their planets? Actually have children? What roads would they face? About her and her friends. What adventures what they embark on? What battles would they wage?

And most of all hers. Would her powers help her defeat the Empire? Would she be the one to bring back the Jedi to their former glory? Would she be remembered for years to come? She didn’t know. 

But one thing was for sure….the future looked nothing but bright….

* * *

**33 ABY**

_“So you are wondering why I am telling you this story about the first days of your father’s and I’s marriage, my dear child….why I told you to open this message on this day and at this time. Because I foresaw this. You will go out there and the man you are over the moon for will ask you a question..and you will be hesitant to answer because of what happened to me and your father….and your brother…._

_Don’t...that man will be your salvation and your hope. If you let that go...you will regret it. You’ll thank me in the end. I am proud of you, my dear daughter and I love you...until we meet again, sweet child.”_

A tall and slender brunette smiled as the hologram clicked off. She knew what was coming and she was scared of it. But hearing this, a story she had heard from her father thousands of times, come from her mother, hearing the hope and optimism in her mother’s voice, was the strength she needed.

“If the boss says so,” she quipped, “I guess I should obey.”

She shut down the communicator and made her way outside _the Falcon_. And there he was, her not so tall, but handsome boyfriend with dark curly hair, brown eyes and sun bronze skin who won her heart in childhood. A smile formed on her lips as the brunette’s eyes met his.

“So, Mr. Dameron,” she said with a grin, “You said you had an important question for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids this only the beginning of a whole fun series and a wild ride. Heres what you have to look forward to in.....
> 
> **REVENGE OF THE EMPIRE**   
>  _Three Years after the Battle of Yavin Obi Wan Kenobi sends Leia Skywalker Solo a cryptic message in regards to her Jedi Training from the dead. A message that sends her and her husband Han Skywalker Solo to the swampy planet of Degobah where begins her training with the mysterious Yoda. Leia and Han’s marriage is put to the test when Leia faces Darth Vader putting Han in danger and letting a shocking truth about her parentage in the open._
> 
> See y'all in the next episode!
> 
> Remember if you would like to see some side stories you'd like to see in the LHV or you would like to play around in the verse a bit [cause seriously that's the dream having fan fics of your fanfics] feel free to contact me at
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
